Noche de San Juan
by May Cullen
Summary: En una noche en la que se da la bienvenida al verano, llena de fuego, deseos y fiesta, Bella encontrará al hombre con el que siempre soñó y con el que pasará una única noche, pensando en no volverlo a ver jamás.
1. Prólogo

Hola!

Cómo llega la noche de San Juan, he decidido subir esta historia que comencé a escribir a finales del año 2010.

En estos próximos días subiré el primer y segundo capítulo.

Disclamer: Los personajes pertenecen a stephenie Meyer pero la historia es mía y producto de mi imaginación.

Rating M

La historia contiene escenas de sexo explícitas, si no eres mayor de 18 años no la leas.

Summary: En una noche en la que se da la bienvenida al verano, llena de fuego, deseos y fiesta, Bella encontrará al hombre con el que siempre soñó y al que se entregará por una noche pensando en no volverlo a ver jamás.

May Cullen

Prólogo

_Mi subconsciente me estaba dando el tercer aviso, si no me levantaba de una vez, mi vejiga iba a reventar. _

_Mis ojos se sentían incapaces de despegar sus párpados, pero eso no era importante, ya que mil veces me levantaba a media noche al baño sin ni siquiera abrirlos para evitar despejarme, pero eran mis piernas las que se negaban a moverse. Las sentía débiles como si hubiera corrido un maratón, entonces me di cuenta que tenía la lengua pegada al paladar y que mi cabeza parecía querer estallar, estaba claro que me había pasado mezclando las bebidas, desde los tequilas pasando por los mojitos y acabando por beber una bebida asquerósamente dulce que ni si quiera sabía que contenía._

_-¡Dios mío!- Gritó mi cerebro._

_De repente comenzaron a pasar por él imágenes en forma de flahses a toda velocidad, mostrándome todo lo que había ocurrido esa noche._

_Comencé a abrir mis ojos con cautela. _

_Estaba en una habitación que no era la mía, en una cama enorme en la que unas sábanas blancas de un finísimo algodón apenas me cubrían. Estaba totalmente desnuda. _

_La habitación era muy grande y tenía a los lados dos grandes armarios cuyas puertas estaban cubiertas de espejos. Aquello me recordó ciertos detalles más, entonces vi su reflejo, estaba a mi derecha completamente dormido, no podía creer que un hombre así hubiera pasado la noche conmigo, tan atractivo, tan perfecto. _

_Al respirar emitía de vez en cuando un pequeño ruidito que sospeché sería debido a una pequeña desviación de su nariz. Su boca algo entreabierta, parecía la de un flautista al que se le ha deformado su labio superior, tenía su torso desnudo ya que la sábana le cubría hasta la cintura, tuve tentaciones de tocar su vello y descubrir el resto de su cuerpo pero me contuve, y su barba...debía de llevarla desde por lo menos un par de semanas no me había fijado en el color de su pelo, era entre pelirrojo y castaño, lo que si recordaba eran sus ojos, me entristeció no poderlos ver a la luz del día y sobria y descifrar en realidad de que color eran, aun en la noche se podían ver de color claro pero no exactamente de cual._

_Tenía que salir de allí y encontrar un baño, no quería que se despertase y ver su cara de decepción cuando descubriera con quien se había acostado ese Adonis. Sin duda alguna, yo no merecía ese regalo, era una chica de aspecto insignificante y sin ningún atractivo, que se dedicaba a consolar a los exnovios de su prima Rosalie o su amiga Alice, tremendamente guapas las dos y con cuerpos de infarto, así que me levanté con cuidado de no hacer ruido y fui recogiendo mis ropas que estaban esparcidas por el piso. _

_Tan solo encontré parte del bikini. Me dio una rabia tremenda por que era mi bikini preferido, uno rojo en el que sus partes se unían por unos círculos metálicos y que me quedaba de maravilla. _

_No encontré la parte de abajo pero si la de arriba, mi short y la camisola transparente, nadie se daría cuenta que no llevaba bragas, eso no se veía, sin embargo si no hubiera encontrado la parte de arriba... con aquella camisola dejaba ver todo lo que había debajo._

_Gracias a Dios encontré un cuarto de baño enseguida, entré y cuando comencé a hacer mis necesidades noté escozor por toda esa parte. Me asaltó una duda ¿habríamos usado protección? No lo recordaba y comencé a hacer cuentas mentalmente, los músculos de mi interior protestaron enérgicamente cuando me limpié. _

_Me levanté y evalué mi aspecto antes de vestirme, tenía mi piel llena de rojeces, su barba sin duda, y en mi cuello y cerca de mis pezones había un montón de chupetones provocados por su forma de succionar, solo de recordarlo comencé a sentir cierto calor allí abajo de nuevo, tenía que salir de allí ¡YA!_


	2. Recordando Edward

Hoy es la noche de San Juan y lo prometido es deuda.

El primer capítulo de esta historia desde la mirada de Edward.

En esta historia no tengo Beta así que espero podáis perdonar mis errores de ortografía y puntuación.

Gracias a todas las que me leísteis ayer, a las que me añadieron a alertas y a las que me volvéis a releer por que ya conocíais la historia, a estas os aviso que he cambiado pequeñas cosas a la hora de corregir e investigar algo más sobre los rituales de esta típica fiesta.

Mónika - Marie Alexis Masen - Nurymisu - LoreMolina - Pattworld (Nani) - despatz - superanbl - robsten-pattinson.

Ana - Anabel - Nere - Sita.

**Disclamer**: Los personajes pertenecen a stephenie Meyer pero la historia es mía y producto de mi imaginación.

Rating M

La historia contiene escenas de sexo explícitas, si no eres mayor de 18 años no la leas.

**Summary**: En una noche en la que se da la bienvenida al verano, llena de fuego, deseos y fiesta, Bella encontrará al hombre con el que siempre soñó y al que se entregará por una noche pensando en no volverlo a ver jamás.

May Cullen

RECORDANDO

Edward

Cuando desperté y vi que estaba solo, no sabía si sentirme aliviado o decepcionado.

Eché un vistazo a la habitación.

Mis padres habían hecho una buena reforma en el piso uniendo las dos habitaciones más pequeñas y dejando una mucho más grande para meter esa enorme cama tipo King size y renovando los armarios.

Aunque cuando llegué, me pregunté para que narices querían los cuatro cuerpos de armarios con espejos, si para vestirse y mirarse, con uno les servía. Pues bien, esa noche había adivinado por qué y creía que ya no iba a poder mirar a mis padres de la misma manera.

Aquello había parecido una jodida película porno y tengo que decir que me había encantado y que podría viciar a cualquiera.

Desde que habíamos llegado a la playa dos días antes Jasper y yo, en cuanto vio la habitación, me rogó que se la dejara a él, y me negué en rotundo, no iba a dejar que ese pervertido que se acostaba todos los días con una tía diferente usara la cama de mis padres y ahora menos todavía.

Por fin me decidí a poner los pies en el suelo para dirigirme a la ducha con hidromasaje que habían instalado.

Necesitaba estar por lo menos media hora dentro, pero al ver mis pies reflejados, en el suelo vi algo que asomaba por debajo de la cama, ¿qué era? Me agaché para cogerlo, ¡vaya! Era la parte de abajo del bikini de la chica ¿se había marchado sin esa prenda? Sonreí al imaginármela, ¿lo habría hecho a propósito?

Seguramente no la habría encontrado, la enredé en mi mano. Aun tenía la humedad del mar, entonces comencé a recordar como la conocí...

Jasper llevaba una semana convenciéndome de que cuando llegáramos a la playa, el día 23 de Junio, fuéramos a una fiesta que organizaba la comunidad hispano latina en la que celebraban la noche de San Juan, al parecer una tradición muy arraigada en España y que al parecer querían trasladar hasta las playas de California.

Había oído en la radio que habría un concierto de un grupo que tocaba y cantaba canciones de artistas españoles asegurándome que las mujeres latinas estaban muy buenas y que seguramente habría a montones.

A mi aquello me daba un poco igual, yo lo que quería era descansar de tanto hincar los codos y disfrutar del mar, pero claro Jasper pretendía que saliéramos todos los días y el 23 iba a ser la tercera vez que lo hiciéramos.

Todas las noches habíamos salido y todas ellas volvía yo solo y él con alguna chica con la que yo acababa compartiendo desayuno al día siguiente, mientras él dormía.

Finalmente accedí a ir a la fiesta, pero con la promesa de que en cuanto desapareciera me largaba a casa y que se buscara la vida, así que como nos imaginábamos que estaría la zona a tope, antes de comer acercamos el coche lo más posible, ya que aquella playa nos quedaba algo lejos.

La fiesta empezó al rededor de las 10 de la noche, a las 12 era cuando comenzaba la Noche de San Juan, las hogueras que se habían montado servían para que la gente quemara todo lo malo que quería hacer salir de su vida escribiéndolo en un papel y lanzándolo a la hoguera y luego la saltaban, algunos otros tiraban sus deseos al mar en una especie de ritual para luego zambullirse en el agua. Decidí esperar por lo menos hasta las 12 para ver todo aquello que nos habían contado, me resultaba curioso.

Realmente el concierto y las barras de bar estaban hasta los topes de gente en su mayoría estudiantes aunque la edad podría llegar hasta los 35 con facilidad.

Me quedé en la barra bebiendo unos mojitos mientras Jasper acechaba a su próxima víctima. Vi que se acercaba a dos chicas, las rodeaba, volvía a pasar, les miraba el culo, las piernas y como no, sus tetas. Evaluaba, medía, era un auténtico depredador y no pude evitar reírme cuando volvió a la barra a pedirse otra copa.

- ¿Ya la has encontrado?

- ¿Cómo?

- ¡Jajajajaja! ¡Qué si ya sabes con quién te vas a revolcar esta noche!

- ¡Ummmm! Es posible.

- ¿Cual de las dos?

- ¡Vaya! me has estado observando.

- Sí, eres un fenómeno ha estudio, deberían dedicarte un documental. "El rito de apareo de Jasper Hale"

- ¡Ja! ¡muy gracioso!

- ¿Y? ¿cuál te ha gustado? Son bastante parecidas esas dos ¿no?

- Bueno... me gustá más la del vestido ajustado azul, tiene los ojos claros y más tetas, ninguna de las dos destaca por sus curvas pero la que te digo es más guapa.

- Muy bien, ¿entonces? ¿Atacarás cual ave rapaz?

- Joder Edward, me haces sentir como un cerdo.

- ¿De verdad? Bueno es que lo eres. Las utilizas y luego ni si quieras te acuerdas de sus nombres, no me parece muy caballeroso que digamos.

- Si bueno, tu sigue así de caballeroso que no te vas a comer un rosco en tu vida.

- Yo me jalo más de un rosco, pero interesándome en el relleno también.

- ¡Vamos Edward! ¿desde cuándo no te echas un buen polvo?

- No hace tanto, un mes más o menos.

- No quiero ver los callos que te estarán saliendo en tu mano derecha.

- ¡Vete a la mierda Jas!

- No, voy a por mi nueva presa - y se marchó riendo.

Cuando vi que se alejaba en la misma dirección de antes, se cruzó en su camino con la otra chica, la que no le había interesado.

Sin querer le había dejado a mi amigo el camino libre.

La observé acercarse a la barra con un vaso en la mano, llevaba una pajita y hierbabuena dentro. Estábamos bebiendo lo mismo.

Conforme pasaba, varias miradas la seguían pero ella parecía ajena a sus ojos.

Llevaba el pelo largo castaño y sus ojos marrones estaban somnolientos, debía de estar bebiendo desde hacía mucho, aparté la vista de ella y seguí a lo mío.

- ¡Camarero! ¡Camarero! ¡Ey! ¡Oye!

Me giré al oír las voces. Era ella

- ¿Me puedes dejar un papel y un boli para escribir mis deseos?

- ¿Acaso no sabías a donde venías?

- ¡Joder tío no seas borde, no había pensado en hacerlo pero al final mi amiga me ha convencido, venga por favor!

- Está bien. Si me das un beso

- ¿Cómo? ¿Me vas a chantajear por un puñetero trozo de papel?

- ¡O lo tomas o lo dejas!

No pude remediar reírme de todo aquello,.

Qué morro le estaba echando el camarero.

Tenía la barra llena y lo único que le interesaba era robarle un beso a una tía, cuando el cachitas tenía a una docena de ellas babeando por él.

- ¡Esta bien! Pero procura no meterme la lengua ¿vale?

- Palabrita del niño Jesús – se burló él.

Que ingenua me pareció cuando aceptó y encima le creyó.

Jasper tenía razón, era muy delgada y sin apenas curvas, con poco pecho, pero su trasero era gracioso, estrecho pero muy bien puesto.

El camarero le acercó el papel y el boli y le indicó que se acercara y cuando la tuvo a su alcancé la agarró del cuello y la sujetó del brazo para que no pudiera escapar, y le arreó un beso (con lengua) que ella intentó evitar, forcejeando y cerrando su boca mientras él la forzaba a abrirla.

Aquello me produjo una sensación extraña, parecía un voyeur mirando aquella escena.

Tenía una cara muy fina con una nariz respingona plagada de pecas que se extendían a sus mejillas, y sus labios, ahora rojos por el beso eran perfectos.

Ella logró apartarse y le grito un ¡Cerdo! que lo oyó media barra a pesar de la música.

Él le lanzó un beso al aire y mientras escribía encima de la barra, le ofreció una bebida de color sangre, una cereza y un clavel.

- ¿Tienes una moneda?

- ¿Para qué?

- Si quieres que se cumpla tu deseo, entra en el mar tira esta fruta madura con una moneda y el clavel dándole la espalda y se cumplirá.

- No creo mucho en estas cosas.

- No pierdes nada intentándolo, y ¡toma! - le gritó - tus besos saben a menta y lima, pero deberían saber a esto.

Ella le miró extrañada y lo probó.

- ¡Joder que dulce es!

- Como tu nena. ¿Luego nos vemos pequeña?

- Ni lo sueñes muñeco. - Le dijo mientras le lanzaba el bolígrafo.

No se porqué de repente me apeteció probar esa bebida de sus labios. Pero me di cuenta que lo mismo que a mi, les debía apetecer a varios de los que habían observado esa escena, pero ninguno la siguió.

Se marchó hacia donde debería estar su amiga con la bebida en la mano y el papel en el otro. Me encendí un cigarro mientras la veía andar por la arena y tropezar un par de veces mientras su bebida se derramaba.

Llevaba una blusa de manga larga finísima de flores, abierta y atada con un nudo a la cintura, dejando al descubierto su bikini y un mini short vaquero por el que asomaba la parte baja de su precioso culo.

Cogí mi bebida y la seguí en paralelo como si fuéramos en la misma dirección. Me picaba la curiosidad, quería saber que opción habría elegido si quemar su papel o hacer el ritual del mar.

La verdad que dado su estado no le convenía ni saltar una hoguera ni bañarse en la playa, pero iba a averiguarlo.

Jasper al parecer se había salido con la suya por que su amiga no estaba por ningún lado.

Ella la llamó y refunfuñó hablando por lo bajo y cuando desde el escenario gritaron que era el momento de pedir los deseos y quemar lo malos recuerdos, se acercó a la hoguera mirando todo lo que llevaba en la mano, se dio media vuelta y se dirigió hacia la playa, metió sus pies en el agua, se giró y lanzó la cereza y el clavel con el papel.

Rebuscó en su bolsillo y lanzó lo que supuse era una moneda.

Cerró un segundo los ojos y después se fue a sentar en la arena mirando como la gente se metía al agua.

Apoyo los codos mientras sujetaba el vaso, el cual se llevó a la boca y después de hacer una mueca, lo dejó abandonado a un lado.

Cerró los ojos echando la cabeza hacia atrás y la volvió a poner en seguida al frente sujetándosela.

Estaba mareada.

Me acerqué a ella.

- ¿ Te encuentras bien?

- ¿Cómo?- dijo mientras levantaba la mirada hacia mi.

- Si te encuentras bien digo.

- Bueno, estoy bastante borracha la verdad.

- ¿Ya has lanzado tus deseos?

- Sí, ¿y tú?

- No creo en esas cosas, pero ¿no deberías entrar en el agua para que se cumplieran?

- En realidad yo tampoco creo en ellas, y el agua tiene que estar realmente fría la verdad. Tampoco sé exactamente en qué consisten estos rituales, creo que he hecho una mezcla de varios.

No pude evitar reírme ante aquella afirmación, sin duda lo había hecho, pero quise animarla a meterse en el mar.

- Vamos- le dije.

- ¿Qué?

- Vamos al agua yo te acompaño, te vendrá bien para aliviar la borrachera.

- No creo que sea buena idea nadar borracha la verdad.

- No vas a nadar, solo a refrescarte y mojarte la cabeza, te sentará bien.

Comencé a quitarme la camiseta y desabrocharme el pantalón mientras ella me observaba.

Finalmente se animó y empezó a deshacer el nudo de su blusa, luchó un poco con el botón de sus pantalones y los deslizó hasta dejarlos en la arena.

Dejamos toda la ropa junta y amontonada en un sitio visible y nos metimos en el agua.

- ¡Guauuuu! Está helada.

- Tranquila es la primera impresión.

Cuando le empezó a llegar cerca de la cintura se negó a continuar.

- Lo siento está demasiado fría para mí.

- ¡Venga vamos! tienes que mojarte la cabeza. Si quieres yo te sujeto mientras la sumerges hacia atrás y así no te tienes que meter entera.

Me miró un momento antes de decidirse.

- Está bien, pero no me dejes caer o te juro...

- No te voy a engañar tranquila.- y la agarré por encima de los codos para que no se pudiera resbalar.

Entonces comenzó a echarse hacia atrás y al hacerlo su cintura se acercó a la parte alta de mis muslos, ya que yo le pasaba un buen pedazo en altura.

Siguió inclinándose. Entonces hice algo inesperado hasta para mí, le solté uno de los brazos y la agarré por la cintura y cuando vi que así la tenía bien sujeta deslicé mi otra mano desde su cuello a través de sus pechos hasta su ombligo, entonces ella se incorporó con su pelo mojado sin deshacerse de mi agarre y me miró intensamente a los ojos, me incliné y la besé mientras escurría su pelo. Con mi agarre le acercaba más a mí.

Aceptó el beso sin decir nada y dejo que mi lengua se deslizara por sus labios como si le pidiera permiso para entrar en su boca, entonces los entreabrió y pude saborear la bebida que le había dado el camarero, era una mezcla de granadina con cola y ron, estremadamente dulce.

Recorrí mis manos por su espalda hasta llegar a su trasero y ella paso sus manos por mi cuello hasta que su respiración pareció errática.

Me separé.

- Lo siento – le dije.

- ¿Por qué?

- Estás borracha, no quiero aprovecharme de ello.

- ¡Joder! ¿Por qué no? No te estás aprovechando, yo también quiero hacer esto.

- ¿Estás segura? No creo que...

- ¡Calla y bésame! Y por favor aprovechate de mi todo lo que quieras.

Aquello me hizo sonreír y volví a besarla mientra salíamos del agua.

Recogimos nuestras ropas y comprobé que no nos faltara nada y saqué la llave del coche.

La cogí de la mano y la guié hasta él.

Nos montamos e hicimos el trayecto hasta el apartamento de mis padres en silencio.

Los dos sabíamos que iba a pasar.

Notaba que me observaba, puso una mano sobre mi muslo pero como no dijo nada yo puse la mía encima de la suya.

Subí las escaleras hasta el apartamento cogiéndole de la mano y la llevé directamente hasta la habitación.

Me senté en la cama y la acerqué a mi y le deslicé la camisa por los brazos y mientras la besaba de nuevo, desabroché su bikini y se lo pasé por la cabeza, toqué sus pequeños pechos que parecían perderse en mis manos,.

No llevaba el pantalón puesto para no mojárselo así que deslice mis manos por debajo del bikini y comencé a bajarlo por sus muslos. Ella me quitó la camiseta y mientras se deshacía de su última prenda apartándola con los pies besó mi cuello y desabrochó mi pantalón.

Me tumbé para ayudarle a sacarlo. Iba besando mis pezones y mi estómago y cuando topó con mis boxers se quedó mirando mi excitación como si dudase. En ese momento pensé que todo había acabado y fue cuando oí un suspiro, me los quitó y agarró mi pene con cierta presión arrodillándose entre mis piernas mientras me miraba y subía y bajaba con su mano, le sonreí y entonces se agachó y se la metió en la boca.

Joder creí que estaba en el cielo, que bien lo hacía como chupaba y succionaba mientras me tocaba, entonces fue cuando vi nuestro reflejo en el espejo, la vi allí sentada en sus talones desnuda e inclinada en mi miembro y fue algo tan excitante... me miró a los ojos y se dio cuenta que no la miraba a ella, supongo que le pareció que mi mirada se perdía por que frunció el entrecejo, entonces la agarré de los brazos e hice que se levantara y se girara para que entendiera donde había estado mirando.

Se sintió cohibida y llevó una de sus manos hacia su vello púbico, me quedé sorprendido de su reacción, hacía un momento estaba agachada chupándomela y ahora parecía avergonzada de estar ahí desnuda ante mí. Bese su hombro y su cuello y aparté su mano de ahí y la sustituí por la mía, busqué el preciado botón y ella llevó la mano hacia atrás buscando mi pene que estaba rozando su trasero.

La arrastré a la cama en esa misma posición y nos tumbamos de lado siempre mirando al espejo, introduje desde atrás uno de mis dedos dentro de ella y soltó una exclamación ante la sorpresa, no pronunciábamos ni una palabra, solo nos mirábamos.

Introduje otro dedo y los moví dentro y fuera y fue cuando llevó su mano hacia su clítoris con los ojos cerrados, yo no podía dejar de mirarla, la sensación de verlo en el espejo nos hacia parecer actores porno en una película, entonces su mano tiró de mí acercando mi pene hacia su entrada, la dejé hacer y fue ella misma la que se la introdujo con uno de mis dedos aun dentro.

Ufffff! Aquello fue indescriptible, me moví lentamente una, dos.. a la cuarta no pude seguir y me tuve que salir ¿qué me pasaba? Solía aguantar bastante bien pero aquel juego erótico me estaba superando, volví a entrar y de nuevo tuve que salir al poco, me pareció oír una ligera protesta así que la giré para dejarla boca arriba y volví a penetrarla, entonces me acercó a ella agarrándome del culo y enredando sus piernas con las mías, apenas si podía oír sus gemidos pero de nuevo tuve que echarme para atrás si no quería terminar ya mismo y dejarla con las ganas.

De su boca salió un ¡no! Y sus manos se esforzaban por acercarme. Que dulce tortura, chupé y succioné sus pechos y fui bajando hasta su vagina, lamí su clítoris y metí mis dedos en ella para compensar su frustración, froté con mi lengua hasta que noté por la presión que hacia en mi cabeza que iba a correrse, sus gemidos comenzaron a hacerse más audibles hasta que sus movimientos dejaron de ser tan convulsivos.

Saqué mis dedos y froté el flujo que había en ellos por sus pezones, mientras pasaba mi lengua desde su ombligo hasta uno de ellos.

Empezaba a normalizar su respiración, entonces fue ella la giró su cabeza hacia el espejo para mirar...

Tenía que dejar de pensar en ello y ducharme por que estaba empezando a estar cachondo, había tenido una experiencia tipo Jasper con una chica de la cual no sabía ni el nombre, y que probablemente no volvería a ver.

Me dirigí a la cocina para tirar al cubo de la basura el bikini, pero en cuanto entré al baño una sensación rara me recorrió el cuerpo y volví para sacar la prenda, la tiré en el suelo de la ducha y me lavé con ella allí.


	3. Recordando Bella

**Disclamer:** Los personajes pertenecen a stephenie Meyer pero la historia es mía y producto de mi imaginación.

Rating M

La historia contiene escenas de sexo explícitas, si no eres mayor de 18 años no la leas.

**Summary:** En una noche en la que se da la bienvenida al verano, llena de fuego, deseos y fiesta, Bella encontrará al hombre con el que siempre soñó y al que se entregará por una noche pensando en no volverlo a ver jamás.

May Cullen

Gracias a todas las que comentasteis el capítulo anterior: despattz - Supernalb - Marie Alexis Masen - NereCullen73 - ini narvel - LoreMolina - Mónika - Nurymisu - Lourob - Pattworld

Esta es la versión de la noche recordada por Bella

así que hay "Mucho LEMMON".

**RECORDANDO II**

**Bella**

Cerré despacio la puerta y eché a correr hasta que los latidos en mis sienes me hicieron parar.

Contuve las ganas de vomitar y busqué un taxi.

Tardé como 10 minutos en encontrar uno y al menos media hora en llegar al apartamento que compartía con Alice.

Me di cuenta que no había memorizado la dirección de mi amante desconocido, pero supongo que mejor era así, había sido un sueño fantástico del que ya había despertado.

Cuando llegué a casa la habitación de Alice estaba abierta y la luz entraba por las ventanas, así que me imaginé que no había dormido en casa y me acerqué a cerrarle la puerta, pero si había dormido en casa.

Estaba tumbada desnuda, atravesada encima de un tío de pelo moreno y boca enorme, también desnudo.

Cerré la puerta y me metí en la ducha.

Cuando mi pelo empezó a empaparse me trajo los recuerdos de la playa, de como aquel desconocido se acercó a mi ofreciendo su mano para entrar en el agua.

- ¿Te ocurre algo?

Cuando levanté mi mirada hacia aquella voz no pude más que observar al tipo al que pertenecía.

Joder estaba borracha como una cuba, pero creo que no se me escapó ningún detalle de su anatomía.

Llevaba un vaso en una mano y un cigarro en la otra, que llevaba a su boca y chupaba, de una forma que me pareció de lo más sensual.

Sus cejas se elevaron de una forma extraña mientras lo hacía, sus ojos eran de un color indescifrable y su barba y su pelo revuelto le hacían parecer desaliñado.

Llevaba una camiseta con cuello de pico que tenía un par de agujeros y sus vaqueros parecían no poder sostenerse en su cintura.

Sus boxer grises asomaban por encima. Sus deportivas tenían los cordones desatados y no llevaba calcetines.

Después de intercambiar algunas frases y de que apagara su cigarro comenzó a quitarse la camiseta.

¡Dios! Ya me había fijado que sus brazos estaban llenos de pelos que le subían hasta por encima del codo, pero cuando su camiseta cayó en la arena, seguí la linea oscura que asomaba de sus boxer y subía por su pecho hasta su cuello, de más a menos cantidad, en ese momento tuve que tragar la saliva que se me había acumulado de repente.

Era delgado pero bien formado, sus músculos se marcaban pero sin exageración.

Comenzó a desabrocharse la bragueta del pantalón.

Me sentí como si estuviera presenciando un strepteese dedicado solo para mí. Parecía como si todo transcurriera a cámara lenta.

Probablemente eso era culpa del alcohol, que en esos momento se paseaba por mis venas.

Se quitó las deportivas y casi cayó al suelo al sacarse el pantalón.

Yo seguía sentada en la arena cuando me ofreció su mano para ir al agua.

Mi mirada llegó hasta ese bulto que dejaba mucho a la imaginación por su tamaño, eso fue lo que me terminó de convencer, me quité mis ropas y cogí su mano.

¡Que mano!, la mía se perdía en ella, pero me sujetaba con fuerza. Hacia un momento estaba despotricando contra Alice por habérmela jugado otra vez, pero ahora estaba realmente agradecida. Si hubiera estado aquí habría sido ella la que le agarrara de la mano.

Mientras caminábamos hasta la orilla, vi que su espalda estaba salpicada de lunares y que no tenía ningún tatuaje ni pearcing por ningún lado, era natural 100 x 100 ¿qué edad tendrían? Era muy raro que hoy en día un chico no estuviera depilado, tatuado o perforado en alguna parte de su cuerpo.

El último chico con el que me acosté, fue por supuesto, un ligue despechado de mi amiga que vino a llorarme (y a meterme mano) y como estaba bien bueno y hacía ya un tiempo que no cataba macho, me metí en la cama con él.

Tenía un tatuaje desde su hombro izquierdo hasta hasta su muñeca, una perforación en una oreja y otra en su ceja derecha y tenía menos vello en su cuerpo que yo.

Me dejó la sensación de haberme acostado con una tía con polla.

El agua estaba helada y me negué a sumergirme más, pero cuando me convenció para que mojara mi cabeza no me pareció mala idea, quería despejarme por si tenía suerte y quería algo más que un inocente baño.

Sentí que mis muslos se pegaban contra los suyos y disfruté del momento, pero cuando me agarró de la cintura y pasó de manera sensual su enorme mano por entre mis pechos, casi muero de hidrocución y cuando me acercó a su torso y me besó creí que estaba soñando, pero enseguida tuve que abrir los ojos por que la cabeza se me iba.

Apoyé mis manos en sus pectorales y acaricié esos pelillos y cuando abrí mi boca para dejar entrar su lengua en ella, llevé mis manos a su cuello y acaricié su revuelta cabellera.

Su lengua entraba suavemente y jugueteaba con la punta de la mía, sabía a tabaco y alcohol pero no me pareció desagradable.

Metía y sacaba su lengua, la enredaba, la succionaba y luego besaba primero mi labio superior y luego pasaba al inferior, tuve que separarme de él por que mi mareo ya no sabía si era producto del pedo que llevaba o de las sensaciones que me estaba produciendo todo aquello.

Supongo que me interpretó mal.

Cuando dijo que no se quería aprovechar de mi casi le rogué que lo hiciera, ¡que vergüenza por favor! Eso le hizo mostrarme la mueca más hermosa que jamás había visto. Sonrió torciendo su boca solo a un lado mirándome con los ojos chispeantes.

Quería que me lo hiciera durante toda la noche allí mismo si era necesario, aunque fuera delante de toda aquella gente.

En un momento desapareció el chico desaliñado y apareció el hombre que más había deseado en mi vida.

No podía creer que me estuviera pasando esto a mi, ¡era tan irreal!

Mi felicidad aumentó cuando me llevó en su coche hasta su apartamento y y se sentó en la cama a desnudarme, no entendía por que no habíamos hablado nada ni por que no nos habíamos preguntado siquiera los nombres, pero supongo que todo aquello era un poco irreal y poco importaban nuestros nombres.

Le ayudé a sacarse el pantalón y me aventuré a quitarle sus boxers suspiré antes de hacerlo mientras contemplaba el tamaño que se adivinaba debajo, se los quité y aunque yo no era muy amiga del sexo oral con desconocidos, aquello merecía ser saboreado. La agarré con mi mano mientras acariciaba su muslo y y le miré a la cara, y cuando volvió a darme aquella media sonrisa metí su erección en mi boca y chupe como si fuera mi fuente de vida. Apenas llevaba un par de minutos cuando volví a mirarle y su mirada parecía ausente ¿tan mal lo estaba haciendo? Me miró y pareció entender mi confusión, me levantó e hizo que me girara y fue cuando entendí lo que había estado viendo. Nuestro reflejo en el espejo mientras se la chupaba. Aquello me dio una vergüenza terrible, pero a él parecía gustarle porque comenzó a tocar con aquellas manos de dedos largos mis pechos.

Mis pezones se erizaron a su contacto y jugueteó con ellos. Buscó mi clítoris ente mis pliegues y comenzó a frotarlo, pero antes de que mis sentidos pudieran aprovecharse de esas sensaciones me arrastró encima de la cama y me tumbó de lado mientras el permanecía a mi espalda, siguió jugueteando con mis pezones mientras me besaba el hombro y me practicaba pequeñas succiones que yo sabía que al día siguiente se notarían, bajó hasta mis nalgas, acercó mi cintura y mientras me acariciaba por detrás buscó y metió uno de sus desos dentro de mí. Aquella sensación de hacerlo desde ahí me provocó un placer exquisito, comenzó a moverlo e introdujo otro de sus dedos, todo ello lo hacía mirando al espejo evaluando mis reacciones y no pude seguir mirando. Si no fuera por que apenas entraba luz en la habitación mis sonrojos le habrían provocado mas de una risotada.

Cerré los ojos y busqué su pene y comencé a masajearlo a mi espalda y llevé mi otra mano a mi clítoris, necesitaba sentirlo dentro de mi y empecé a acercar su miembro allí donde sus dedos estaban provocándome tanto placer, sacó uno de ellos, parecía querer resistirse a penetrarme pero yo quería que lo hiciera ya, estaba lista para ello. Eché mi cadera atrás y coloqué su erección en mi entrada y yo misma empujé aun cuando su dedo estaba allí dentro, finalmente lo sacó y agarró mi cintura para ayudarse a entrar mas dentro. La sensación era increíble y su mano sustituyó la mía tocándome.

De repente salió de mí, eso me hizo abrir los ojos.

¿Qué estaba ocurriendo? Pero en unos segundos volvió a entrar de nuevo. Sus embestidas se hicieron más notables pero de nuevo se apartó. Me tumbó boca arriba y me besó. Abrí las piernas para facilitarle el acceso y se colocó entre ellas, seguía besándome cuando volví a sentirlo de nuevo. Está vez sus movimientos eran rítmicos y la fricción que se generó hizo que me acercara al orgasmo, tenía mis manos sujetando sus nalgas y mis piernas enredadas en las suyas intentando evitar que me dejara. Pero para mi sorpresa noté que justo cuando estaba a punto de llegar al éxtasis, se retiró y no pude evitar susurrar un ¡NO!

Eso era el peor de los martirios, pero entonces deslizó su lengua por mi vientre mientras sus manos exploraban mi cuerpo hasta llegar a mis muslos y de ahí paso una de ellas a mis pliegues, que separó con cuidado y posó su lengua caliente.

Jadeé al notar como se afanaba en lamer y a la vez presionar mi clítoris mientras sus dedos trabajaban a buen ritmo dentro de mi. Las palpitaciones que antes habían sido interrumpidas volvieron y sujeté su cabeza, esta vez no me iba a dejar a las puertas. Comencé a mover más mis caderas y levantarlas conforme el orgasmo me invadía. Estaba recuperando mi respiración poco a poco cuando levantó la cabeza, sacó sus dedos e impregnó mis pezones con el flujo que quedaba en ellos.

En mi vida me habían hecho algo así, paseó su lengua hasta llegar a uno de los pezones y succionarlo hasta que se alargó como nunca antes los había visto y luego pasó al otro, yo todo lo miraba ya a través del espejo, quería tener esa sensación de estar al otro lado, como si no fuera la protagonista de lo que ocurría. Me agarró los brazos y me los sujetó por encima de la cabeza y me penetró con fuerza con un ligero gemido, verlo moverse encima de mi, hizo que la excitación volviera a crecer, en un momento me encontré encima suya.

Parecía como si fuera una pluma entre sus manos, comencé a moverme mientras el cogía una nueva posición que nos dejo atravesados en la cama. Mis manos estaban apoyadas en el colchón, cogió las almohadas y se las colocó debajo de la cabeza y llevó sus manos a mi culo ayudándome a moverme mientras obtenían el mejor angulo de visión de la penetración, me atreví a girarme para verlo y efectivamente se veía perfectamente como su pene entraba y salía de mi cuerpo, aquella visión me excitó tanto que comencé a moverme a un ritmo mayor. Él se incorporó un poco para poder agarrar con su boca uno de mis pechos, cuando lo soltaba su dedos jugaban y tiraban del pezón. No podía dejar de observarle hacer eso, jamás en mi vida me habían hecho sentir tantas cosas en una solo noche, estaba segura de que ese iba a ser el mejor polvo que echara en mi vida. Con la mano que tenía libre agarró mi cabello y tiró de él hacia atrás, en ese momento estallé.

El placer que me había provocado el conjunto de todas aquellas cosas culminó con un orgasmo tan intenso que mis manos acabaron clavando mis uñas en su pecho. Me tumbé encima suya y lo besé, mi lengua invadía una y otra vez su boca, su barba conservaba mi olor, notaba que su respiración estaba muy acelerada pero no había conseguido que él se corriera.

Me tenía inmovilizada sobre él y no dejaba que me moviera mientras acariciaba mi espalda de abajo a arriba.

Cuando mi respiración se normalizó por completo me levantó y me tumbó boca abajo.

Se posicionó a mi espalda y se acercó a mi oído y comenzó a hablarme. Su voz era preciosa, un placer para los sentidos, pero oírle susurrar y decir aquellas cosas fue algo increíble.

- Bueno, ahora me toca a mi.

Pasó uno de sus brazos por debajo de mi cintura y me elevó lo necesario para colocarme una de las almohadas debajo.

- Me falta poco para correrme, no aguanto más, pero quiero que intentes hacerlo de nuevo conmigo, ¿crees que podrás?

- No lo se – le susurré.

En ese momento me penetró suavemente, y solté un jadeo.

- Se que esta posición es difícil para ti, dime como puedo ayudarte.

Entonces cogí una de sus manos y me la llevé a la parte de abajo mientras sus movimientos aumentaban el ritmo, la conservé ahí ejerciendo la presión y fricción correcta.

- Y quiero sentir que te gusta, quiero oír tus gemidos, no te contengas, ¿vale?- Y chupó el lóbulo de mi oreja.

No pude más que asentir.

¿Quería oírme gemir? Oh, si que lo haría, ya nada me podía avergonzar. Expresé todo lo que sentía, y cuando noté llegar el orgasmo se lo dije.

- ¡Ya! ¡Ahora! ¡Voy a correrme!

¡Joder! Soltó varios gruñidos entre jadeos. Parecía como si le doliese.

Fue largo y tuve que levantar más mis caderas para que mi cuerpo pudiera soportar mejor sus embestidas.

Cuando terminó se tumbó encima de mí sin dejar todo su peso. Su respiración acelerada en mi sien hizo que mi corazón palpitase de una manera diferente.

Cuando comenzó a relajarse se apartó y se tumbó a mi lado, me retiró el pelo de la cara y sonriendo me besó en la mejilla. Yo no me moví de esa posición, le devolví la sonrisa y cerré mis ojos, estaba agotada y no podía más, la última sensación que recuerdo de esa noche fue como una sábana cubría mi cuerpo.


	4. Ataques de ansiedad

**Disclamer:** Los personajes pertenecen a stephenie Meyer pero la historia es mía y producto de mi imaginación.

Rating M

La historia contiene escenas de sexo explícitas, si no eres mayor de 18 años no la leas.

**Summary:** En una noche en la que se da la bienvenida al verano, llena de fuego, deseos y fiesta, Bella encontrará al hombre con el que siempre soñó y al que se entregará por una noche pensando en no volverlo a ver jamás.

May Cullen

Gracias a todas las que comentasteis el capítulo anterior: Supernalb - Marie Alexis Masen - NereCullen73 - Mónika - Nurymisu - Lourob - Pattworld - Rocha - Arixa - Sita.

**Es posible que no mencione a alguna por que muchos comentarios eran anónimos aunque he supuesto de quienes eran algunos aunque otros no, Gracias de todos modos y... vamos a ver que pasa con este cuarteto.**

**ATAQUES DE ANSIEDAD**

Cuando salí de la ducha vi que Alice aun no se había levantado y que llegaría tarde a trabajar.

Trabajaba en una clínica veterinaria como auxiliar solo por las mañanas, pero su horario comenzaba en menos de tres cuartos de hora y si no se daba prisa no llegaría a tiempo.

Decidí llamarla al ver que no se levantaba.

• ¿Alice? - llamé a su puerta, pero no contestó así que a mi pesar entré.

Seguía tal y como la había encontrado y me resultaba muy incómodo estar allí con ellos desnudos.

• ¡Alice! ¡Llegarás tarde al trabajo! - se dio la vuelta dejando expuesto a su acompañante nocturno a mi vista, el cual ni si quiera abrió los ojos.

• ¿Qué hora es?

• Son ya las ocho y cuarto, no llegarás si no te das prisa.

• ¡Oh mierda! La cabeza me va a estallar, ¿me puedes preparar un café bien cargado?

• Si ahora mismo voy, pero despierta a éste y dile que se vaya ¡por favor!

• No te preocupes, saldrá por la puerta a la vez que yo.

Me preparé el desayuno con intenciones de volver a meterme a la cama después, pero a los veinte minutos en vez de oír la ducha, escuché una sinfonía de gemidos y jadeos que provenían del cuarto de Alice.

Esta vez su jefe no se lo iba a pasar por alto.

A las nueve menos cuarto les oí reírse en la ducha y a las nueve ( hora en la que debería estar trabajando) comenzó a secarse el pelo y a arreglarse.

• ¡Hola! Soy Jasper.

Casi me caigo de la silla de la cocina al oír aquel saludo, era el amigo de Alice que había entrado en la cocina en vaqueros, descalzo y sin camiseta.

• Hola – le contesté sin presentarme, lo más probable es que no volviera a verle la cara, así que no le interesaba mi nombre.

• Vengo a por el café de Alice, ¿podría tomarme uno yo también?

• No, no puedes.

• ¡Ummm! Vaya que arisca, perdona si te molesto con mi presencia.

• Me eres indiferente, pero te pediría que cuando Alice salga por la puerta tengas la amabilidad de acompañarla, quiero meterme en la cama y no quiero que andes por aquí.

• Tranquila, me voy enseguida, estar cerca de ti me produce frío, aunque por lo que veo ha habido alguien que ha sabido derretirte.

Me llevé la mano al cuello. Con el calor que hacía iba a tener que ir a trabajar con un pañuelo al cuello para que no se vieran las marcas que llevaba.

Sin contestarle le di la taza de Alice y uno de sus bollos preferidos y me giré.

Recogí todo lo del desayuno y esperé a que se fueran.

A las nueve y media salían por la puerta y me eché a dormir.

Me levanté lo justo para comer algo e irme a la tienda de complementos en la que trabajaba en turno de tarde de cuatro a diez de la noche.

Alice me llamó diciéndome que su jefe le había dicho que si no recuperaba las horas el Sábado la despedía, así que de nuevo iría sola a la playa.

Ella por lo general no trabajaba nunca los Sábados pero yo si, Alice tenía suerte en todo lo que le pasaba, hasta en encontrar mejor trabajo. Sabia que no debía envidiarla por que a pesar de todo era una gran amiga, hermosa por fuera si, pero también por dentro, hablaba quizás demasiado y no precisamente de ella y cuanto un hombre se cruzaba entre nosotras, yo... bueno, simplemente desaparecía.

Me pasé el fin de semana rememorando aquella noche, he intentando no olvidar aquel rostro que seguramente me perseguiría en sueños durante mucho tiempo.

Alice se percató de mis marcas y me asedió a preguntas, que me vi forzada a contestar con mentiras.

Era mi amiga pero no sabía por que, no quería que supiera lo de esa noche, era como si quisiera guardarla solo para mi.

Ella sin embargo me contó detalles que habría preferido no saber de su querido Jasper, al cual no le había pedido el teléfono, ni él a ella, sin embargo suspiraba por volvérselo a encontrar. Parecía que le había llegado un poquito al corazón y todo, ya que coleccionaba hombres como quien colecciona cromos.

Me negué a salir ese fin de semana, aun tenía que recuperarme de lo del jueves y como el verano había comenzado fuerte había mucho trabajo en la tienda y acababa muy cansada. Por supuesto Alice se enfadó, le habría gustado salir al menos el Sábado por si Jasper aparecía.

El lunes como todas las mañanas fui a la playa y para mi sorpresa recibí una visita en mi pequeña parcela de arena.

• ¿Bella?

Levanté la mirada y para mi sorpresa era el tal Jasper

• Vaya ¿cómo tu por aquí?

• Estaba dando un paseo y me pareció que eras tú ¿donde está Alice?

• ¿Alice? Trabajando.

• ¡Ah, ya! Así que ¿no suele venir a la playa?

• ¿Qué quieres?

• Me llamo Jasper.

• Lo se

• ¡Vaya! No te caigo bien

• No te conozco, no me caes ni bien ni mal.

• ¿Podrías darme el teléfono de Alice?

• No

• ¿Por qué?

• ¿Me darías el teléfono de algún amigo tuyo sin su consentimiento?

• No, supongo que no

• Pues por eso te digo que no.

• Está bien. Había pensado en salir algún día a tomar algo una hamburguesa o pizza tal vez, podríamos quedar, tengo un amigo...

• ¿Qué? - le interrumpí- ¿que te hace pensar que necesito que me arreglen una cita?

• Yo no pretendo arreglarte ninguna cita, Edward me mataría si hiciera eso.

• Chico inteligente, creo que ya me gusta sin conocerlo.

• Bella por favor no me lo pongas difícil, no suelo ir pidiendo teléfonos de chicas, más bien me ocurre todo lo contrario.

• Mira Jasper, dame tu teléfono y si ella quiere, te llamará, pero respecto a salir con tu amigo...

• Bella, no te pido que salgas con nadie, no conocemos a nadie por aquí y se me había ocurrido que podríamos salir el miércoles o el jueves como amigos, ir a una bolera o al cine.

• ¡Ya, claro! como amigos después de lo del otro día, te recuerdo que estabas en mi casa con bastante menos ropa que la que llevas ahora,. No creo que podamos ser amigos, al menos tu y Alice. Además yo trabajo hasta tarde, mejor quedas con ella tu solo.

• Bueno tu dale mi número ¿OK? Pero solo a ella. Y de lo demás ya hablaremos. ¿Se lo darás?

• ¡Te lo prometo!

• ¿En serio?

• Sí y largate ya que me estás quitando el sol y luego tengo que ir a trabajar.

• Muy bien, toma.

Me dio su número y lo guardé en la cartera.

Me caía bien ese Jasper, al principio me pareció el típico ligón pero ese detalle de insistir en salir incluso incluyéndome a mí, con lo mal que lo había tratado me hacía gracia.

Alice iba a alucinar, pero no le daría el nº hasta la noche, que sufriera un poco.

Cuando llegué a la noche del trabajo, Alice estaba tirada en el sillón viendo una serie de la tele, había pedido comida china y estaba esperándome para cenar.

• ¡Ya era hora Bella! Estoy hambrienta.

• Ya sabes, los de última hora como siempre.

• Vamos a cenar, te he pedido los fideos de arroz que tanto te gustan.

• Deberías probar a cocinar, no nos conviene gastar nuestros recursos de fin de semana un lunes.

• Solo es hoy, estaba deprimida y no tenía ganas de nada, te eché de menos.

• Pues yo tengo buenas noticias, no te enfades ¿vale?

• ¿Enfadarme por qué?

• Por no haberte dado esto antes, no quería que corrieras desesperada a llamarle y que parecieras ansiosa por quedar.

• ¿Pero de qué estás hablando? - miraba el papel con el número de teléfono sin entender nada.

• Es el número de Jasper. Me pidió el tuyo pero le dije que no se lo podía dar, que no tenía tu permiso.

• ¿Qué no tenías mi permiso? Pero si sabes que estoy deseando volver a verle.

• Oh vamos Alice, hazte un poco la dura.

• Me acabas de alegrar el día. - Y me dio un abrazo y un beso en la mejilla.

• Me alegro, pero al menos espera a llamarlo mañana por favor.

• Si, mañana le llamo cuando salga de trabajar.

Le conté la propuesta de salir también con su amigo y para mi sorpresa le encanto la idea, yo habría jurado que habría preferido hacerlo a solas, pero no.

El martes cuando llegué de trabajar Alice ya había quedado de tal manera para ir a buscarme a la salida del trabajo del miércoles e ir a una bolera en la que daban hamburguesas, por si se hacía muy tarde. Pensé en que no era buena idea, pero me convenció asegurándome que Jasper le había dicho que su amigo era muy buen chico y que también se había mostrado reticente a quedar con nosotras, que nos diéramos una oportunidad el uno al otro.

Que más daba ya.

La noche en cuestión Alice me vino a buscar al trabajo y casi echó a los clientes de última hora mientras mi jefa me miraba con mala cara. Durante el trayecto hasta la bolera no paró de criticar mi vestuario, me había puesto unos vaqueros ajustados y una camiseta de cuello de barco que dejaba mis hombros al aire con unas All star. Ella sin embargo iba imponente con una minifalda muy estrecha y una camisa semitransparente con zapatos de tacón, ¿pero no ibamos a una bolera? Se iba a tener que quitar esos taconazos en cuanto pisara la pista, pero no parecía percatarse de ello.

Pasé de ella, yo no iba a lucirme, tan solo comería una hamburguesa y perdería a los bolos como siempre.

Cuando llegamos Jasper ya estaba esperándonos pero estaba solo.

• ¡Jasper!- le llamó Alice.

• Alice estás preciosa. - y la besó en la mejilla.

• ¿No me digas que tu amigo se lo ha pensado mejor? por que me doy la vuelta y me largo. - le dije.

• Nada de eso, está en la barra pidiendo una cerveza, llegáis tarde.

• Si no recuerdas estaba trabajando, cabía la posibilidad de que llegáramos tarde.

• ¡Ey chicos! ¡No discutáis!

• Lo se, pero empezaba a pensar que nos habíais dado plantón.

Mientras hablaban yo intentaba averiguar quien podía ser el tal Edward, hice un repaso a la barra y no vi más que un chico que estaba solo, ya que los demás conversaban con más gente, debía ser él. Era alto y delgado, llevaba una camiseta por fuera del pantalón de color azul con un vaquero muy desgastado y unas zapatillas Adidas negras. El pantalón se le escurría del trasero, fui subiendo y me fijé que en su cuello tenía un lunar, llevaba el pelo corto por la nuca y parecía que algo más largo por arriba, igual el chico no estaba mal y todo.

Jasper nos acompañó a la mesa que habían cogido y fue a buscar a su amigo.

Entonces mientras me sentaba le vi girarse y mirar hacia donde estábamos nosotras, mi corazón empezó a latir como si se me fuera a salir del pecho. ¡No podía ser! ¿Tan solo se parecía o yo estaba obsesionada? No, no podía ser él, no tenía aquella barba, tan solo la sombra de no haberse afeitado en un par de días y el pelo lo llevaba más corto. Su mirada no delataba sorpresa alguna y sus ojos... esos ojos que no había logrado ver a la luz del día, tenían un color extraño. Mi respiración comenzó a fallarme, ¡mierda!

Iba a tener uno de mis malditos ataques de ansiedad, me miró y estaba segura que no sabía quien era, pero sus ojos brillaban divertido, seguro que estaba con la boca abierta o algo así, estaba algo lejos aun, así que salí corriendo de allí hacia los aseos murmurando un ahora vuelvo. No podía respirar, intenté calmarme, el aire no me llegaba a los pulmones. - Respira Bella, no sabe quien eres eso seguro, respira – me decía a mi misma.

Me miré al espejo, estaba toda acalorada y una fina capa de sudor frío cubría mi frente. Mis manos estaban apoyadas en el lavabo, parecía que se me iba pasando, tenía que aparentar que no nos conocíamos, solo tenía que serenarme y salir allí.

Me ajusté la coleta, refresqué mi rostro... el aire empezaba a circular por mis pulmones, estaba pasando, ya casi estaba.

• ¿Bella? ¿Te encuentras bien?

• Si Alice, ya salgo.

• Dejame entrar anda.

• Ya voy.- le abrí la puerta

• Vamos Bella, ese Edward no está nada mal .- si tu supieras , pensé para mi.

• ¿En serio? ¿lo vas a cambiar por Jasper?

• ¿No? de ninguna manera, esta bien pero no como Jas

• ¡Ahhh! ¿Ahora es Jass?

• Si, jajajajajaa! - se rió

• Ya verás son muy simpáticos, lo pasaremos bien.

• De maravilla, seguro – le dije con ironía.

Cuando llegamos a la mesa, el tal Edward no levantó la cabeza, estaba entretenido con su móvil, cuando notó nuestra presencia se levantó a presentarse y saludarme.

• ¡Hola soy Edward! -y me estrechó su mano, aquella mano que tanto placer me había proporcionado, aquellos dedos largos y suaves, mi piel se erizó con su contacto, o quizás por mis pensamientos no lo se.

• Yo Bella. - apenas susurré.

• Encantado de conocerte. - me dijo algo serio.

• Lo mismo digo.

Pedimos unas hamburguesas y comimos mientras Alice y Jasper llevaban todo el peso de la conversación. Yo apenas levantaba la mirada del plato, ni si quiera sabía de que hablaban. Estaba allí, cerca de él, casi podía olerle.

• ¿Fumas? - oí decir, y levanté la mirada, se estaba dirigiendo a mi.

• No, no fumo, ¿aquí se puede fumar?

• ¡Eso parece! - entonces me di cuenta que el local estaba lleno de humo.

• ¡Ya veo!

• No eres muy habladora ¿verdad?

• No. - dije.

• Pues es casi mejor Edward por que cuando habla no es muy amable que digamos .- soltó Jasper, y yo le fulminé con la mirada

• Bella solo habla si lo cree estrictamente necesario, ya hablo yo por las dos. Vamos Bella animate anda.

• Y ¿que quieres que diga?

• Cuéntanos quien te hizo esas marcas en el cuello el otro día. Es tan reservada que ni a mí, su mejor amiga me ha contado quien le hizo eso la Noche de San juan.

• No creo que a nadie le interese mi vida sexual Alice, pero si quieres puedes hablarnos de la tuya. - le dije enfadada, probablemente estaría roja como un tomate.

• ¿En que trabajas?- Me preguntó Edward

• En una tienda de regalos y complementos cerca de la playa.- agradecí su interrupción.

• ¿Estudias?

• ¿Es por mantener una conversación o realmente quieres saberlo?

• ¿No ves Edwrad? Está mejor calladita – comentó Jasper

• Bueno... por las dos cosas. -dijo Edward.

• Bella estudia interiorismo. - soltó Alice – y le va realmente bien, yo estoy haciendo veterinaría y estamos trabajando en verano para sacarnos un dinero, yo tuve suerte y me contrataron para las vacaciones del personal en el centro en el que hice las prácticas este año.

• Sí, la chica de la suerte es Alice. - comenté yo. - ¿y vosotros? ¿Qué hacéis?

• Yo estudio derecho y Edward arquitectura. Ha acabado ya con proyecto y todo, estamos esperando si todo le ha ido bien, y estamos de vacaciones en el apartamento de sus padres.

• Tenemos lista la pista ¿jugamos? - dijo Edward - ¿cómo nos organizamos?

• Yo con Jasper que no quiero perder – se levantó Alice corriendo.

• ¿Entonces hacemos pareja Bella? - me susurró Edward.

• Si no te importa perder...!

• No, no me importa. - y me sonrió. Casi me derrito, no podía dejar de verle con su torso desnudo revolcándonos en la cama - ¿Tan mal se te da?

• No, peor todavía. - Soltó una carcajada y se preparó para tirar.

El tiempo se pasó deprisa. Perdimos por poco gracias a él naturalmente, porque yo apenas lograba tirar tres o cuatro bolos en cada turno. Comencé a sentirme a gusto, y cuando ya era la hora de irse a casa, se fueron a pagar la cuenta y cuando volvieron nos propusieron quedar el viernes cuando yo saliera de trabajar para ir la cine.

Yo no tendría tiempo de cenar pero, insistieron en ir a la sesión de madrugada si hacía falta.

Acepté encantada, quería tenerle cerca aunque solo fuera para mirarle de reojo, y me gustó que quisieran quedar con nosotras de nuevo.

Su comportamiento fue muy correcto en todo momento y aunque Alice y Jasper no se hicieron demasiados arrumacos se les notaba en la mirada que se deseaban.

Nos acompañaron a casa y quedamos en que me irían a buscar todos a la tienda el viernes.

Me arreglé algo más, de hecho Alice me lo exigió.

Me puse una camiseta de tirantes con una falda vaquera y unas sandalias de dedo.

Me dejé el pelo suelto y me maquillé algo más de lo habitual.

La tarde en el trabajo fue agotadora, a parte de que un par de tipos se estuvieron toda la tarde paseando por delante de la puerta, y temí que quisieran atracarme.

Cuando llegaron sentí gran alivio.

Por supuesto Alice parecía que iba a una fiesta de la Jet set, Jasper iba de vaqueros y camiseta y Edward llevaba unos Dockers con una camisa tipo militar gris de manga corta y y varios de sus botones sin abrochar, por su pecho asomaba su vello broncíneo y sentí como el calor se concentraba en mi entrepierna, ¡por Dios! Pensé, ¡si solo es vello!

Nos comimos unas pizzas y fuimos a ver una peli de acción. Alice y yo nos sentamos juntas y ellos a nuestro lado. En un momento dado yo tenía apoyado el brazo en el reposabrazos y él colocó el suyo y al rozarme aparté el mío, entonces cogió mi mano y volvió a colocar mi brazo donde estaba y el retiró el suyo, le miré y el solo me sonrió.

Alice y Jasper comenzaron a cuchichear y removerse en los asientos y cuando les llamaron dos veces la atención Alice se levantó y me dijo que se iba al baño, y al minuto le siguió Jasper. A la media hora o así volvieron juntos riéndose y agarrándose de la cintura. Cuando se sentaron, Edward se acercó y me susurró al oído:

• ¡Parece que lo han pasado bien!

¡Madre mía! pensé.

Ya solo ese susurro me había puesto a cien y encima me insinuaba que estos dos venían de echarse un polvo.

• Si, eso parece.- Y seguí mirando a la pantalla.

La película acabó en diez minutos,.

Ya era bastante tarde, pero como el sábado no trabajaba nadie (tan solo yo, pero a la tarde) decidimos echar una copa a un club.

Bebimos un par de combinados y Alice y Jas nos propusieron ir a un local privado.

• ¡Bueno es idea de Alice!

• Sí pero es una sorpresa.

• Me das miedo Alice- le dije - ¿a dónde nos llevas?

• ¿Recuerdas a Rick, Bella?

• Si claro, como olvidarlo, el hombre tatuado.

• ¡Ese! pues una vez me llevó a este local donde hacen un espectáculo

muy interesante que seguro que os gusta, mientras tomamos la última copa, lo que ocurre es que hay que pagar una pequeña entrada.

• ¿Cuanto?

• Quince dolares consumición incluída.

• Ok, yo invito a Bella - dijo Edward.

• No es necesario de verdad, llevo dinero.

• Lo se, pero me apetece hacerlo.

• Espero Alice, que no hagas que me arrepienta de ir, que te conozco.

• Descuida Bella, te gustará ya verás. Yo cuando lo vi al principio me impresionó, pero cuando llevas un rato es de lo más natural.

Aquellas palabras me hicieron desconfiar totalmente, y arrepentirme en el acto de ir.

Llegamos en cinco minutos andando.

Era un callejón con una puerta metálica blanca.

Alice llamó dos veces y un chico bastante corpulento abrió la puerta.

• Vengo de parte de Rick Sanders.

• ¡Adelante! el espectáculo acaba de empezar.

• ¡Genial! Hemos llegado en buen momento.

Pagamos la entrada y pasamos por un estrecho pasillo.

Alice y Jasper se adelantaron riendo, y Edward se quedó detrás mía.

El ambiente estaba viciado de humo y alcohol, había chicas y chicos por los suelos hablando y bebiendo. La música apenas se oía, entramos a una gran sala donde había una barra de bar improvisada en un lateral. Había mucha gente alrededor de lo que se suponía era el espectáculo, que yo, no alcanzaba a ver. Alice pidió unos Mojitos y agarró a Jasper de la mano y se hicieron un hueco. Yo me quedé atrás mientras Edward se acercó a mirar de que se trataba. Le observé mientras lo hacía, bebía despacio de la pajita, su boca absorbiendo me llenó la mente de imágenes lujuriosas, definitivamente estaba enferma, no podía dejar de pensar en el sexo cuando lo tenía cerca. Y eso que me había facilitado mucho las cosas el que no supiera quien era yo.

Su ceño se frunció un par de veces, luego sus ojos se asombraron y luego miraba sin ninguna expresión. Yo tan solo acercaba a ver la cabeza de un chico que parecía no llevar camisa y se besaba con una chica de lado, mientras su cuerpo se balanceaba mirando al frente.

• ¿De que va esto Edward? ¡Cuéntame!

• ¡Ummm! Creo que es mejor que lo veas por ti misma.- me dijo sin mirarme a la cara, parecía hipnotizado.

• No puedo, no llego a ver nada.

Entonces miró a su alrededor y vio una caja vacía de cervezas.

La tumbo y me hizo señas de que me subiera encima, me apoyé en su hombro y me asomé a ver el espectáculo.

Había una chica, en sujetador quitándose la falda mientras el chico que estaba a su lado estaba desnudo e inclinado... ¡joder!, se estaba tirando a otra chica que estaba a cuatro patas completamente desnuda subida a una especie de sillón enorme redondo.

La otra chica se deshizo de sus últimas prendas mientras él le pellizcaba los pezones y se los succionaba, ella le acariciaba y le besaba por donde podía mientras el seguía con su ritmo suave penetrando a la otra. Entonces la nueva chica se puso al lado de la otra en la misma posición, se acercó a ella y la besó en la boca mientras el chico introducía los dedos en su vagina.

Tuve que tragar saliva, ¡madre mía! ¿pero que tipo de espectáculo era este? De nuevo empecé a notar un sudor frío por mi frente y una excitación tremenda.

Miré a mi alrededor y la gente bebía, reía y miraba como si nada. Edward llevaba su bebida a los labios y seguía igual, como si estuviera viendo la tele o algo así.

Volví mi mirada de nuevo a la escena que se desarrollaba allí, el chico seguía con la chica de antes mientras entre ellas se acariciaban y besaban, entonces sacó los dedos de la chica y salió de la otra para penetrar a la que se había unido al trío. Entonces me di cuenta que ya no respiraba, me faltaba el aire, me bajé de la caja y salí corriendo por el pasillo hasta encontrar la salida.

Aire, necesitaba aire, me estaba ahogando.

Ya fuera, me agaché y me apoyé en la pared, empezaba a notar que la cabeza se me iba, me estaba mareando. Intenté controlarme, ¡recuerda como se respira Bella! Recuerda, tranqulízate respira, respira, ya llega el aire, si no te vas a derrumbar aquí mismo, repira, me decía para mi misma una y otra vez.


	5. Acechando

**Disclamer:** Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer pero la historia es mía y producto de mi imaginación.

Rating M

La historia contiene escenas de sexo explícitas, si no eres mayor de 18 años no la leas.

**Summary:** En una noche en la que se da la bienvenida al verano, llena de fuego, deseos y fiesta, Bella encontrará al hombre con el que siempre soñó y al que se entregará por una noche pensando en no volverlo a ver jamás.

May Cullen

Gracias a todas las que comentasteis el capítulo anterior y perdonad por no haber actualizado en tanto tiempo.

Lourob - Mónika - Nurymisu - Rocha - NereCullen73 Karmel Swan - jupy - despatz - I'm feeling good - ALI-LU CULLEN - Pattworld - Supernalb - Sita.

Es posible que no mencione a alguna por que muchos comentarios eran anónimos aunque he supuesto de quienes eran algunos aunque otros no, Gracias de todos modos y... vamos a ver que pasa con este cuarteto.

Acechando

Jasper llegó para el almuerzo y su sonrisa delataba que la cacería había sido satisfactoria.

■ ¿Qué tal la noche Jas? - le pregunté

■ Ummmm! No podrías ni imaginarla.

Realmente no necesitaba hacerlo, la mía había superado todas las expectativas de una noche con una desconocida, cosa que empezaba a lamentar, porque ahora me habría gustado saber más de ella.

■ Ahórrame los detalles, por lo que veo has encontrado una cama donde dormir.

■ Pues sí, aunque no me lo puso fácil, se empeñó en buscar a su amiga, no quería dejarla sola, pero la buscamos por todas partes, fuimos a la barra... por cierto Edward, ¡tú tampoco estabas donde te dejé!

■ Fui a la orilla de la playa a ver el rito de los deseos y cuando terminó me vine a casa.

■ ¿Otra noche divertida no?

■ Para mí lo fue.- y sonreí para adentro.

■ Quiero que esta noche salgamos por los bares de esa zona, quiero encontrármela de nuevo.

■ ¿Cómo? ¿No te metió su nº de teléfono en los calzoncillos?

■ La verdad es que no se lo pedí y ella a mí tampoco.

■ Jasper, increíble ¡ha pasado de ti!

■ No lo ha hecho, solo que en ese momento ella se tenía que ir a trabajar y no lo pensamos, seguro que nos volvemos a ver.

■ Lo dudo Jass, esto es muy grande, puedes estar años sin volverte a ver con la misma persona aunque viva en la misma calle.

■ Olvidas que dormí en su apartamento.

■ Eso es cierto, y que vas a hacer ¿montar guardia delante de su portal?

■ Si es necesario lo haré

■ Vaya Jasper, la tortilla a dado la vuelta.

Ese Viernes noche salimos por donde quiso Jasper y nada.

El sábado lo volvimos a intentar, y tampoco.

El domingo nos pegamos todo el día tirados viendo películas, tomando coca-cola y palomitas.

A las 8 de la tarde abrí el portátil e intenté conectar con mis padres para hacer una video llamada. Cuando había pasado media hora fue mi madre la que llamó.

■ ¿Edward?

■ ¡Hola mamá!¿Como va todo?

■ Bien hijo, ¿qué tal las vacaciones? ¿habéis descansado ya de tanto examen?

■ Pues hoy sí, pero hemos salido casi todos los días. Este Jasper es incansable.

■ Hola mamá Esme ¿como estás?

■ Hola Jass cariño, cuida de mi hijo y no lo lleves por el mal camino.

■ Jajajajajaja! Yo hago todo lo que puedo, pero no me deja, en serio.

■ Tened cuidado por favor. Ah Edward! ¿te ha gustado la reforma del apartamento?

■ Si mamá mucho, la habitación quedó genial.

■ Bueno la decoración la eligió tu padre, a mi tan solo me dejó elegir la ropa de cama y las cortinas. Por cierto el próximo viernes tu padre ha cogido un día libre e iremos a pasar todo el fin de semana hasta el lunes, el domingo le han invitado a tu padre a una fiesta de negocios y tu tienes que asistir, ya te comentaré los detalles, te llevo un traje informal, así que como me imagino que estarás durmiendo en nuestro cuarto, para darle intimidad a Jass, tendréis que organizaros para ese día.

■ ¡Ah mamá Esme! como me conoces, al menos como yo soy como un hijo para ti, tienes garantizado que algún día tendrás nietos por que si estás esperando a que Edward se eche novia la llevamos clara .

■ Calla Jasper, mira quien fue hablar, si ni siquiera te duran más de una noche.

■ Bueno chicos ¡dejadlo! Pero Edward, me habías prometido que te afeitarías cuando llegaras a la playa y que tomarías algo el sol.

■ ¿No ves? ¿como va a ligar con esa pinta de vagabundo que lleva? -dijo Jass

■ Mañana mismo voy a una barbería y me la quito y me corto el pelo.

■ ¿En serio?

■ Si, estoy un poco harto de llevarlo tan largo.

■ ¡Vaya vas a parecer otro!

■ Me alegro – continuó mi madre - así te veré bien guapo el próximo fin de semana.

■ ¡Hasta entonces! Un beso.

■ ¡Adiós chicos! Y tomad el sol que la playa por el día también se puede disfrutar.

■ Adiós mamá dale recuerdos a papá.

■ De tu parte.

El lunes por la mañana fui a cortarme el pelo y Jass comenzó con su vigilancia.

Se llevó el coche y quedamos para almorzar cerca de nuestro apartamento para luego ir a la playa.

Cuando llegó estaba excitado pero también algo frustrado.

■ ¿Qué ha pasado? ¿No la has encontrado?

■ ¡Vaya Edward menudo cambio pareces otro! No te va a reconocer ni tu madre, y contestando a tu pregunta... no, no la he visto, pero he conseguido un poco de información, bueno en realidad muy poca pero tengo esperanzas de que la borde de su amiga se apiade de mí y le dé mi número de teléfono y no lo tire en cualquier papelera.

Al oír aquello me quedé sin palabras.

■ ¿Su amiga?

■ Si, la chica que estaba con ella aquella noche, la he visto salir del apartamento y la he seguido.

■ ¿Y te acordabas de ella?

■ Al principio no, pero se le voló el sombrero que llevaba, por eso me fijé en ella, y lo persiguió por la calle hasta que lo alcanzó, entonces me di cuenta que me sonaba y que el único motivo que había, tenía que ser que fuera su amiga, el otro día estaba en casa le preparó el desayuno a Alice pero no me invitó a mi, no quería más que me largara, eso sí, llevaba marcas de chupetones por todo el cuello.

■ Ya veo - ¿Chupetones? La había marcado, se me fue la mano, sin duda durante unos días se acordaría de mí. Así que vivían juntas pensé, entonces me di cuenta que me interesaba volverla a ver y todo lo referente a ella.- ¿Y?

■ La seguí hasta la playa y cuando estaba tumbada al sol le pregunté por su amiga. Recordó enseguida quien era, pero se negó a darme mucha información, tan solo que trabajaba por las mañanas, no quiso darme su número de teléfono tampoco así que yo le di el mío y le pedí que le dijera que solo quería que saliéramos a tomar algo algún día, incluso con tu permiso, a salir los 4.

■ ¿Qué?

■ Uffffff ya se ya, se puso hecha una fiera y me dijo que ella no necesitaba que le arreglasen ninguna cita, me disculpé y le dije que tu tampoco querrías, que tan solo sería una salida amigable para pasarlo bien, unas hamburguesas y unas partidas de bolos, nada más.

■ Jasper ¿estás loco o qué?

■ Lo siento Edward pero necesito verla.

■ Pues a mi no me involucres en tus líos – en el fondo estaba encantado con la propuesta, a mi también me apetecía verla y ver la expresión de su cara. Si me reconocería, hasta yo me veía diferente en el espejo.

■ Bueno, ahora solo queda que me llame y si no, haré guardia por las tardes o madrugaré para pillarla antes de irse a trabajar.

■ ¡Bueno, bueno, bueno! si que te ha dado fuerte, casi tengo ganas de conocer yo también a esa chica.

■ ¿Entonces? Si llama y quieren salir ¿vendrás?

■ Me lo pensaré. - no pensaba ponérselo fácil.

Alice llamó al día siguiente por la tarde y más vale, porque tenía a Jass como un león enjaulado, yo me aventuré aquella mañana a ir a la playa.

La encontré sentada al sol leyendo con un sombrero de paja, gafas de sol y un bikini marrón diminuto, me puse malo solo de verla así. Pasé un par de veces cerca y pude apreciar las marcas de mis succiones, incluso alguna cerca de su pecho, menudo cuadro le había dejado, sobre todo porque no recordaba haber sido tan apasionado, pero supongo que fue así, ya que no me la podía quitar de la cabeza. Guardaba su bikini en la mesilla, y por las noches lo envolvía en mis manos, me arrepentía de haberlo lavado, quería sentir su olor, me estaba volviendo un pervertido, lo sabía.

La estuve observando largo rato, como cambiaba de posición, como se tumbaba y se quitaba el sombrero. No se bañó, cosa que lamenté y finalmente se puso un vestido blanco de tirantes y se marchó, ni siquiera se percató de mi presencia ni de ninguna otra persona de su alrededor. La seguí hasta su apartamento y después me fui a casa a darme una ducha de agua fría y practicar un poco de amor propio pensando en ella.

Quedamos en una bolera al día siguiente cuando saliera de trabajar Bella, no estaba demasiado concurrida, y cenaríamos allí primero.

Estaba deseando ver su reacción. Si me reconocía enseguida, qué cara pondría...Yo intentaría no hacerme el conocido, ya tendríamos tiempo de hablar. Tampoco sabía hasta donde le habría contado lo sucedido a su amiga y definitivamente yo jugaba con ventaja al saber con quien estaba quedando.

Mi madre volvió a llamar dándome detalles de la fiesta a la que debía asistir, era para participar en una posible adjudicación para una construcción de un pequeño centro comercial allí mismo y se celebraría el Día de la Independencia, tendría que dejar a Jass en casa, no sabía como se lo tomaría, al fin y al cabo eran negocios y como futuro empleado de la empresa debía participar. Lo malo era que también iría el principal competidor de mi padre en el negocio, Aro, iría con su sobrino Cayo que era su actual mano derecha.

Llegó la noche del miércoles, fuimos a la bolera y cuando eran ya lasonce menos cuarto de la noche, dudé de que se presentaran.

■ Bueno Jass ¿pedimos algo de comer? Ya no creo que vengan.

■ iDémosles hasta las once de ¿acuerdo?

■ Está bien, pero me voy a pedir otra cerveza ¿ok?

■ Bien, pídeme a mí otra.

Fui a la barra y cuando me estaban sirviendo, Jassper se acercó.

■ ¡Han llegado! Entretuvieron en el trabajo a Bella.

■ De acuerdo, ahora voy para allá.

Cuando me giré allí estaba ella, su cara pasó de la curiosidad al asombro en cuestión de segundos, me había reconocido.

Antes de que me pudiera acercar demasiado salió corriendo al baño.

Me dejó algo confuso, ¿cómo debía actuar? A pesar de ir vestida muy sencilla, me provocó una sensación de placer el recorrerla con la mirada mientras caminaba hacia el aseo. Decidí no prestarle demasiada atención para no agobiarla, ya habría tiempo de conocernos mejor.

Cuando volvió del baño su cara estaba colorada y su respiración entrecortada, sus ojos chocolate estaban brillantes. Me presenté, pero apenas oí como pronunciaba su nombre. No habló casi nada, la observaba cuando no me miraba y cuando levantaba la vista la evitaba hasta que me harté de la situación y decidí hablarle.

Jassper se metió con ella sin parar y me sorprendí cuando Alice hizo alusión a los restos de los chupetones de su cuello y dijo que no había conseguido que le dijera quién y cómo se los habían hecho. ¿Se arrepentía de ello y no quería ni siquiera mencionárselo a su mejor amiga? Ya no sabía que pensar, estaba hecho un lío, se mostró algo esquiva con las preguntas y seca y distante al contestar.

Estaba incómoda, pero al comenzar la partida de bolos pareció relajarse e incluso logré sacarle alguna sonrisa. Era un perfecto desastre jugando a los bolos, intenté enseñarle cual era la mejor manera de tirar, pero cada vez que me acercaba a ella, daba un paso atrás, tenía la sensación que en un momento dado iba a salir arrastrada con la bola por la pista. Cuando acabó la partida hablé con Jass de quedar con ellas otro día, quizás el solo querría salir con Alice pero no, me dijo que era divertido salir en pareja a pesar del humor de Bella.

Les propusimos quedar el viernes para ir al cine cuando ella saliera del trabajo y para mi sorpresa no dudó en aceptar, eso me dio esperanzas de poder conquistarla, la deseaba, cuando miraba sus labios los recordaba besando mi pecho o saboreando su interior con aquel sabor dulce, no volvería a ser lo mismo, pero quería probarlos de nuevo, quería tenerla a ella de nuevo.

Mis padres llegarían antes de que saliéramos el viernes y podría saludarles, a Jass no pareció importarle lo de la fiesta del domingo, de hecho tenía sus propios planes que incluían a Alice, así que todo estaba bien.

Mis padres se mostraron contentos de que saliéramos al cine con amigas y no nos dedicáramos a emborracharnos y llegar a las tantas.

Le advertí a Jass de que esa noche no nos pasáramos con la hora por lo menos el primer día, aunque ya les avisamos de que íbamos a la sesión de madrugada y llegaríamos tarde.

Supongo que tampoco les importaría demasiado ya que cuando entraron a su habitación con las maletas, mi padre cerró la puerta y yo oí como mi madre le decía que esperara a que nos fuéramos entre risas.

Llegamos a la tienda, Bella llevaba una camiseta de tirantes ajustada y una minifalda vaquera que dejaban a la vista sus esbeltas aunque delgadas piernas. Llevaba las uñas de los pies pintadas de un color oscuro que me pareció de lo más sexi.

Fuimos a una pizzería que estaba en el mismo centro comercial donde estaba el cine. Elegimos una peli de acción que nos podía gustar a los cuatro y nos sentamos a los extremos dejándolas a las dos juntas. A penas si me enteré de la película, el tenerla tan cerca me hacía difícil controlar las ganas de tocarla, y cuando le rocé el brazo y apartó el suyo le cogí la mano y la sentí helada, pero el contacto me agradó, le dejé la mano en el reposabrazos y le sonreí, me devolvió la sonrisa y decidí que esa misma noche tenía que tocarla, besarla o algo, tenía que encontrar el momento justo y ojalá no metiera la pata.

Cuando Alice y Jassper salieron del cine y volvieron al rato riendo y agarrados supe que algo había pasado en esa pausa entre ellos, y los envidié.

No pude remediar hacerle un comentario sobre ello a Bella para ver su reacción, y noté como contuvo la respiración al darse cuenta de lo que le decía.

No podía creer que aquella chica con la que me acosté y se mostró tan desinhibida fuera la misma que estaba a mi lado, salvo por lo poco que hablaba claro.

Después de tomar una copa Jass y Alice nos propusieron ir a club privado con show.

Y ahí fue donde la noche comenzó a complicarse.

■ Yo invito a Bella.

■ No es necesario de verdad.

■ Quiero hacerlo.

La especie de Club dejaba mucho que desear, parecía un local particular habilitado de manera cutre como bar de copas. Había mucha gente y Bella iba delante de mí, cuando cogimos nuestras bebidas Jassper y Alice se colaron para ver el espectáculo. Al ver de que se trataba dejé de beber en seco y observé a Bella de reojo, se ponía de puntillas intentado ver algo y no parecía conseguirlo, volví de nuevo la vista al show, estaba claro que el tío se iba a montar un trío y si no hubiera estado Bella cerca probablemente no me habría importado prestarle toda mi atención, pero con ella allí era capaz de cogerla y arrastrarla al baño sin importarme su opinión al respecto.

■ ¿De que va esto Edward?

Tuve que tragar saliva antes de contestar, ¿qué de que iba? Joder de un tío follándose a dos tías y yo aquí muerto de ganas de follarte a ti, pensé para mi mismo.

■ Será mejor que lo veas por ti misma.

■ No puedo, no llego a ver nada.

¡Mierda! Pues yo no iba a subirla y menos a describirle lo que veía.

Miré a mi alrededor y vi una de las cajas vacías que andaban por ahí, se la acerqué y le hice señas de que se subiera. Lo hizo y apoyó su mano en mi hombro para no caerse, no podía evitar sentirla como si fuera fuego, intenté concentrarme y seguir bebiendo pero el espectáculo no ayudaba, estaba intentando controlar una posible erección cuando de repente noté que su mano ya no estaba en mi hombro y caía la caja de cerveza al suelo, ¿donde estaba? La busqué entre la gente y me pareció verla correr por el pasillo de entrada, salí es su busca.

No paraba de entrar gente y me costó llegar a la puerta de salida, ella parecía haber desaparecido como por arte de magia.

Ya afuera, miré a los dos lados pero el callejón estaba muy oscuro, hasta que al cerrarse la puerta y dejar los ruidos dentro, pude oír como un jadeo ronco y entrecortado y vislumbré un bulto cerca del suelo en la oscuridad.

Me acerqué despacio. Era ella, estaba agachada en cuclillas sujetándose la piernas e intentado coger bocanadas de aire, su cara miraba al cielo con los ojos cerrados, parecía no poder respirar.

■ ¡Bella, que te ocurre! ¿Te encuentras mal? ¿Necesitas que te lleve a un hospital?

Me agaché enfrente de ella y le cogí por los codos. Negó con la cabeza, e hice que se levantara, entonces apoyó la cabeza en mi pecho y la sujeté por la cintura.

■ ¿Qué te ocurre? Me estás asustando.

■ Se... se me pasará... enseguida.

■ ¿Te pasa a menudo?

■ A... veces.

■ Pero...

■ ¡Edward! ¿cómo... cómo pueden hacerlo delante... de todo el mundo? ¿cómo puede estar... toda esa gente, tu... yo... mirando como unos desconocidos se lo hacen?

■ ¡Oh Bella! ¿ha sido por esto? ¿te has sentido incómoda?

■ No solo eso... es que... me siento fatal... por que la situación...no me parece bien... pero lo peor es que me ha excitado.

Era increíble lo ingenua que era ¿de veras pensaba que eran unos amigos que habían decido hacérselo delante de la gente por gusto?, tenía que aclararle la situación sin hacerle parecer estúpida.

■ Claro que si Bella, eso es lo que se pretende. La gente va ahí para mirar y excitarse, a mi también me ha excitado, es normal, raro sería que no lo hubiera hecho, este club contrata a esas personas, seguramente serán actores pornos profesionales o incluso amateurs que esperan que alguien les contrate para una peli, por eso se paga una entrada, para poder pagarles luego. Aquí viene mucha gente sola a conocer a otra gente o incluso a enrollarse con alguien. Tranquilízate.

■ ¡Vaya, tienes que pensar que … soy una tonta!

■ No, no lo creo. La situación te ha sorprendido y has reaccionado mal, simplemente

■ - le dije mientras levantaba su barbilla para que me mirara. Su respiración parecía normalizarse.

■ Yo... no...- acallé sus palabras con un roce de mis labios, necesitaba besarla. Ese aspecto de cervatillo en peligro me había provocado aun más. Agarre su labio inferior entre los míos, luego atrapé los dos...

■ ¿Bella?

¡Maldición! Era la voz de Alice, estaba buscando a Bella. Me separé de su boca, tenía los ojos cerrados como esperando que siguiera, me acerqué a su oído.

■ Es Alice, te está buscando.

■ ¿Ummmmm? ¡oh... vale!

■ ¿Bella, Edward? ¿estáis ahí?

■ Si Alice... Bella no se encontraba bien y ha salido a tomar aire fresco.

■ ¿Estás bien? ¿qué ha pasado?

■ ¡Ya hablaremos Alice! ahora quiero irme a casa.

■ Os acompañamos. -les dije.-¿donde está Jass?

■ Le dije que salía a buscaros cuando vi que no estabais en el local.

■ Yo voy a buscarle, esperadnos, no os vayáis solas.

■ No, tranquilo, aquí nos quedamos.

Entré a por Jassper que seguía disfrutando del show.

■ Jass, nos vamos.

■ ¿Donde estabais? ¿Por fin Bella se ha animado?

■ No, no se ha animado como tu piensas, no se encuentra bien y las acompañamos a casa, además es tarde, recuerda que mis padres están en casa.

■ Si claro, vamos con las chicas, pero tenemos que volver aquí una noche Edward, es mejor que ver una porno en casa.

■ Sí. Puede que otro día.

Como había dicho Alice, nos estaban esperando. Bella parecía enfadada y Alice movía las manos de arriba a abajo exasperada.

■ ¿Va todo bien?

■ Sí – contestó Bella – ¿nos vamos?

■ Sí, vamos.

Ellas iban delante hablando en un tono bajo para que no pudiéramos oírlas.

■ ¿Qué es lo que ha pasado Edward? - me preguntó Jass

■ Bella ha tenido algo así como un ataque de ansiedad, se sintió incómoda con el show.

■ Joder Edward, me parece a mi que a esta no te la tiras ni de coña.

■ Bueno Jass, pareces muy seguro de que quiera tirármela ¿no?

■ ¿No quieres? me ha parecido que la mirabas mucho la verdad. Desde luego Alice no es tan mojigata, en el baño ha estado bárbara, si no fuera por que ha entrado gente en la cabina de al lado, te juro que habría terminado la película y aun seguiríamos allí, jjajajajajajaj.

■ Te creo.

■ Alice pensó que si os llevábamos a ese local igual os calentabais y acababais juntos.

■ ¿Haciendo de Celestinas?

■ Todo estaría mejor si fuéramos parejas todos.

■ Creo que deberíais dejar que las cosas sigan su curso, me gusta, pero no es una chica fácil y no voy a forzar la situación.

Me parecía increíble estar diciendo esas cosas cuando mi relación con Bella había comenzado precisamente al revés. Había pasado horas revolcándome con ella en la cama, y ahora tenía que conquistarla, claro que al parecer seguía creyendo que no la reconocía.

Jasper se adelantó y agarró de la cintura a Alice y le susurró algo al oído, a lo que ella contestó negando con la cabeza. Yo apresuré el paso para quedarme al lado de Bella.

■ ¿Te encuentras mejor?- asintió sin mirarme a la cara.- quizás no debí besarte, no era el momento más adecuado.

■ ¡No! - ese "No" sonó algo agudo diría yo – por supuesto que sí. O sea, quiero decir... - su voz se volvió un susurro - quiero decir que estuvo bien, me gustó.

■ Suspiré aliviado, por un momento no había sabido si tocar el tema o dejarlo pasar y al final mi mejor opción había sido disculparme.

Seguimos caminado en silencio hasta que llegamos al apartamento.

■ Yo... había pensado... si queríais... mañana estaremos en la playa a partir del mediodía hasta las 14h 30' más o menos, ¿si queréis acompañarnos?- dijo Bella.

■ ¡Bien! Contestó Jass, allí estaremos.

■ ¡Ummm! No lo se, mis padres han venido y seguramente querrán almorzar con nosotros Jasper.

■ ¡Oh, bien, no pasa nada!

■ No es que no quiera – le dije dirigiéndome a ella, me gustaría, pero tal vez ¿más temprano?

■ ¡Si claro! Estaré allí a las 11h, Jass sabe donde. Intentaré que Alice se levante para estar a esa hora.

■ ¡Claro que lo haré! ¿Acaso no madrugo todos los días?

■ Ya Alice, pero para ti el dormir es sagrado.

■ Por una vez me sacrificaré. - sonrió guiñándole un ojo a Jasper.

■ A las 11h entonces.

Jasper se despidió de Alice besándola largo rato mientras Bella abría el portal y yo no dejaba de mirarla.

■ Hasta mañana Edward.

■ Hasta mañana.

Apenas me había llamado por mi nombre y me gustaba como lo decía.

Recogimos el coche y en diez minutos estábamos en casa, Jass se fue a la habitación y yo me dirigí a la cocina y me preparé algo de helado antes de ir a dormir, agradecía que Jasper no roncara, no estaba acostumbrado a dormir con nadie. Cuando ya salía de la cocina apreció mi madre con una bata.

■ ¡Hola cariño! Ya habéis llegado

■ Si al final se ha hecho algo tarde.

■ Bueno, tampoco tanto.

■ ¡Mamá!

■ ¡Dime hijo!

■ Estaba pensando en invitar a una amiga a la fiesta del domingo.

■ !Edward! Yo, no lo sé, ¿la conoces mucho?

■ No, la verdad, pero creo que te gustaría, es muy reservada y discreta, o sea que apenas habla quiero decir, y me haría compañía, nadie va a reparar en nosotros, todo esto es cosa de papá.

■ Lo se hijo, pero dentro de nada también serán asuntos tuyos y no quisiera que empezaras con una mal impresión de futuros clientes.

■ Dijiste que era de negocios pero informal, ¿no hay que ir de etiqueta no?

■ No, pero si arreglados.

■ ¿Entonces? Aun tengo que preguntárselo a ella, puede, de hecho, no creo que quiera venir.

■ ¿Que ocurre?

■ ¡Hola papá! Parece que no podéis dormir

■ Estaba esperando a tu madre y como no venía...

■ Edward quiere invitar a una amiga a la fiesta del domingo.

■ ¡Muy bien! ¿Y?

■ Apenas la conoce, ¿tu crees que debería?

■ Claro que sí, tampoco pasa nada, es algo informal, las cosas se deciden en los despachos Esme, tranquila, o ¿acaso no confías en el buen criterio de tu hijo al elegir compañía?

■ La verdad, mirando a Jasper no sabría que decir.

Los dos comenzamos a reír a la vez, en eso, tenía toda la razón.

■ Ya verás mamá, si logro que acepte estoy seguro que te gustará.

■ Eso espero.

■ Por supuesto que sí, además no te vas a casar con ella ¿no? - se burlo mi padre.

■ De momento me conformo con que me acompañe a la fiesta.

■ ¡Pues claro! diviértete hijo que la vida se pone muy difícil.


	6. ¡Necesito un favor!

**Disclamer:** Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer pero la historia es mía y producto de mi imaginación.

Rating M

La historia contiene escenas de sexo explícitas, si no eres mayor de 18 años no la leas.

**Summary:** En una noche en la que se da la bienvenida al verano, llena de fuego, deseos y fiesta, Bella encontrará al hombre con el que siempre soñó y al que se entregará por una noche pensando en no volverlo a ver jamás.

May Cullen

Gracias a todas las que comentasteis el capítulo anterior y a las nuevas alertas y favoritos.

EsteVas - Rocha - jupy - supernabl - ALI-LU CULLEN - Karmele Swan - Nurymisu - Pattworld - aleshita-luvs-paramore.

¡NECESITO UN FAVOR!

Al despertar solo podía recordar mi humillación ante Edward y... su beso.

Cuando me rozó con sus labios... cuando le olí, de nuevo esa mezcla de tabaco y alcohol, mi cabeza viajó de nuevo a aquella noche y cuando se acercó a susurrarme al oído... con aquella voz tan suave y sexi.

Pero hoy era un nuevo día, iríamos a la playa, lo vería a la luz del sol, volvería a ver su cuerpo, sus ojos, su boca... la forma en que su labio superior sobresalía al tragar saliva o al beber algo.

Al irse Edward a buscar a Jasper al local, le recriminé a Alice que no me hubiera dicho de que iba todo aquello, y de que hubiera hecho el ridículo delante de Edward.

Ella me dijo que su intención solo había sido divertirse con algo diferente y para que nos animáramos un poco.

– ¿Animarnos a qué?

– No se, ¿a echaros un polvo?

– Vete a la mierda Alice, no necesito que me emparejes con Edward, además esto es cosa de dos, no solo mía.

– Pues creo que lo has estropeado querida.

– Es posible.

– ¿Entonces te gusta?

– Como no podría gustarme, pero si abres la boca te juro que te la cierro de un golpe.

– Jajajajaajaa ¡te gusta! Bien, ahora solo falta que él se interese por ti, así que pongamos manos a la obra.

– ¡Alice! Solo deja que ocurra si tiene que ocurrir ¿vale?

– Está bien, solo ayudaré si veo que hace falta.

Entonces Jasper se acercó y la agarró de la cintura y yo me quedé un poco más atrás.

Edward caminó a mi lado, se disculpó por besarme y yo le confesé que me había gustado, ya no volvimos a hablar, estaba avergonzada de haber reconocido aquello y mientras caminábamos me di cuenta, de por qué sus andares eran tan peculiares, metía unos de

sus pies un poco para adentro y eso le hacía parecer que iba pegando pequeños brincos al andar, como si su otro pie intentara esquivar el que se interponía en su camino.

Me sorprendí a misma por mi valentía al pedirles que nos acompañaran a la playa, pero no me arrepentía, nos veríamos de nuevo y en una situación totalmente diferente.

Al día siguiente cuando llegamos, ellos ya estaban allí.

Edward llevaba una camisa, bermudas y unas zapatillas sin calcetines, las bermudas parecían quedarle enormes, desde luego vistiendo era un poco desastroso, pero tenía su encanto, aunque esperaba que se quitara esas bermudas cuanto antes.

Su mano, revolvía su pelo que a la luz del sol se veía mucho más claro, más rubio cobrizo, y la barba que ya comenzaba de nuevo a crecer se podría decir que tenía todos los tonos dorados y cobres que existían. Justo en ese momento se colocó una gorra que

llevaba en la mano. Levaba puestas unas gafas de sol negras y muy oscuras. Conforme nos fuimos acercando a ellos, Alice no paraba de pellizcarme y de susurrarme que era mi gran oportunidad, que aprovechara cualquier momento para tocarle o insinuarme. ¿Acaso no se daba cuenta de que yo no era así? Pero de todas formas algo tenía que hacer, al fin y al cabo fue él el que me había besado la noche anterior así que algo le tenía que atraer.

Si aquella noche no hubiera sido él el que me tocara cuando estábamos en la playa, el que diera el primer paso, a pesar de nuestra embriaguez, yo jamás habría sido capaz de algo así. Cuanto me alegraba de todo aquello.

En cuanto nos vieron sonrieron y Jasper levantó una pequeña nevera.

– Hemos venido preparados, parece que va a hacer calor y no sería bueno deshidratarse.

– ¿Que has traído? Pero si acabamos de desayunar Jas - le dijo Alice.

– Unas cervezas y un par de colas.

– Me pido una cola que luego hay que ir a trabajar. - comenté.

– Y yo la otra Jass, no quiero aparecer borracho al almuerzo.

– Por una cerveza... ¿cómo estás guapa? Deja todo por aquí y lúcete para mi. - le dijo Jasper a Alice la cual comenzó a reír.

– ¡Hola Bella! ¿has dormido bien?

– Si, gracias Edward.

Deslicé mi toalla sobre la arena y comencé a quitarme el vestido que llevaba. Recogí todo en el bolso de playa y me tumbé al sol. Edward simplemente se sentó a mi lado sin decir nada. Alice y Jass se fueron a dar un paseo por la orilla. Cuando habían pasado menos de 5 minutos, levanté la mirada y seguía como si el tiempo no hubiera pasado, parecía pensativo y ni siquiera se había quitado la camisa.

– ¿No me digas que te vas a quedar en la playa así? ¿No tienes bañador?

– Bueno, es que el sol y yo no somos buenos amigos, me quemo con facilidad.

– Ya, y yo, por eso me pongo protección, la llevo desde casa.

– ¡Odio las cremas!

– ¿Acaso hay alguien que le gusten los protectores solares? - mi oportunidad llamaba a la puerta.

– No lo sé.

– Vamos, quítate la ropa, yo te doy crema.

Se quedó mirándome a través de sus oscuras gafas, lo que me pareció una eternidad.

– Está bien.

¡Ufff! Ya no sabía que esperar. Comenzó a sacarse la camisa que llevaba abrochada solo con un botón como si fuera una camiseta y la dejó encima de mi bolso, yo la doblé y la dejé en la toalla mientras buscaba el protector solar, luego la metí dentro para que no se llenara de arena, él me observaba mientras se quitaba las bermudas. El bañador era otra cosa, no era boxer era tipo surfero pero más corto. Le llegaba algo más abajo de la mitad del muslo y era de color azul oscuro. Estaba perfecto, sus piernas delgadas ya no lo parecían tanto como con el pantalón que acababa de quitarse. Se quedó ahí parado de pie delante de mí, así que aproveché a recorrer su silueta con mi mirada. Sus pies eran enormes, de eso ya me había dado cuenta, pero eran proporcionados al igual que sus manos, conforme subía por sus piernas contuve la respiración al llegar al cordón del bañador donde el vello era más abundante. El resto de su torso tenía menos pelo pero prometía aumentar con el tiempo.

– Siéntate aquí. - le señalé un hueco en mi toalla delante de mis pies.

– ¿Por donde vas a empezar?

– Siéntate de espaldas a mí.

Lo hizo y yo me puse de rodillas detrás suya.

– ¡Aviso! Estará fría.

– De acuerdo.

Cogí la crema entre mis manos y comencé a untársela por los hombros.

Noté como un escalofrío le ponía los pelos de punta y sonreí para mi misma.

– Tienes muchos lunares en la espalda, realmente si debes tener cuidado con el sol.

– Lo se, por eso prefiero venir a la playa al atardecer, cuando el sol ya no puede dañarme.

– ¡Ah ya! lástima que yo no pueda.

– MI madre también se empeña en que tome el sol y coja color.

– ¿A que hora os marcháis?

– A las 12' 30, lo justo darnos una ducha e ir al restaurante.

– Bueno es suficiente.

– ¿Suficiente?

– Si, para tomar el sol.

– ¡Ah!

Cuando acabé con la espalda, comencé a darle por los brazos, pero la crema se apelotonaba en su pelo.

– Date la vuelta, te voy a dar un poco por delante y quítate las gafas.

Me obedeció y cerró los ojos mientras le aplicaba la crema por su cara. Desde luego estaba disfrutando de lo lindo de tenerlo a mi merced, de poder tocarle cada parte de su cuerpo que quedaba a la vista, el tabique de su nariz... entonces comenzó a hablarme bajito y el corazón me dio un vuelco.

– Oye Bella, quería pedirte una cosa.

– ¿Ummm?- ni siquiera podía pronunciar palabra.

– Antes de que digas que no, escucha todo lo que te voy a decir.

Mi corazón iba a mil por hora, ¿qué querría pedirme que ya pensaba de antemano que le iba a decir que no?

– Como ya sabes mis padres han venido a pasar unos días.

– Sí.

– Bien, mi padre tiene una pequeña empresa constructora y mañana tiene que asistir a una fiesta que da un posible cliente en su casa. Tengo que ir yo también y aunque es informal, son negocios, asistirán otros constructores que optan al proyecto de este cliente y... me gustaría que me acompañaras.

Practicamente pegué un brinco.

– ¿Qué? ¿Yo? Pero si apenas me conoces, y estarán allí tus padres, ¿por que no vas con Jasper?

– No es una buena opción.

– ¿Qué no es una buena opción? - En ese momento llegaban Jasper y Alice.

Deje el bote de crema, ya le había dado en la cara y en la parte superior de su pecho.

A penas si pude concentrarme en lo que hacía intentando escuchar lo que me decía Edward.

– Le estaba pidiendo a Bella que me acompañe a la fiesta de mañana.

– Así que ¿ella puede ir y yo no?- dijo Jass simulando estar ofendido.

– Bueno, es una chica Jass, la verdad prefiero que me vean con ella antes que contigo.

– ¡Vaya Bella una fiesta! ¿Y es en plan juerga o qué? - Dijo Alice.

– No, todo lo contrario, son negocios de mi padre.

– Lo siento, no puedo Edward, aquí no tengo nada adecuado para ponerme en un evento así, y es mañana mismo, tampoco puedo comprarme nada.

– Tonterías Bella, por eso no hay problema, yo te puedo dejar todo lo necesario. ¿Hay que ir muy elegante?

– No, que va, es informal pero hay que ir vestidos correctos claro está.

– Entonces hecho, Bella te acompañará, tenemos hasta el mismo número de pie.

– ¡Alice!

– No te queda una excusa valida para no ir Bella, y tu timidez no cuenta.

– Bella, te devolveré el favor te lo prometo, esas fiestas son muy aburridas si no tienes con quien pasar el rato, además va a ir un compañero de la facultad con el que no me apetece estar.

Así que solo era un favor. Iba a ser su entretenimiento.

Bueno mejor eso que nada. ¿Cuándo había comenzado hacer cosas en contra de lo que yo deseaba? Supongo que desde que conocía Alice y ahora a Edward.

– Espero no tener que arrepentirme, pero ¿y tus padres?

– No te preocupes por ellos, ya les pedí permiso primero.

– Cuando los conozcas te van a encantar Bella, - me dijo Jass – mamá Esme es la mejor del mundo y su padre... es algo más serio pero buena persona.

¿Donde narices me estaría metiendo yo?

– Que bien Bella ¿me dejarás que te maquille? Creo que ya se cual es el vestido que te va a quedar perfecto, sobre todo por que anuncian que mañana para el día de la independencia va a hacer mucho calor.

– Alice, no te emociones por favor, ya sabes que me gusta la sencillez.

– Lo sé. ¿A qué hora es la fiesta?

– A las sietevde la tarde.

– Bien, mañana tenemos trabajo, así que habrá que dormir hoy mucho para que no tengas ojeras. ¿Y tú que vas a hacer Jass?

– ¿Yo? Celebrar contigo el 4 de julio si no tienes otro compromiso.

– Jajjajaja, claro que no, venid a casa para las seis, terminaré de arreglar a Bella y nos iremos tú y yo a ver que ambiente hay por la calle.

– Perfecto.- Dijo Edward.

Tomamos un rato el sol.

Yo estaba inquieta, no podía dejar de pensar en la fiesta y en qué

se le había ocurrido a Alice que me pusiera. No sabía quien me daba más miedo si los padres de Edward o la mismísima Alice haciendo de estilista.

– ¿Nos bañamos?

– ¿Qué?

– Si quieres que vayamos al agua.- me dijo.

Al agua yo con él... otra vez.

– Esta bien

– ¡Nosotros también vamos!

Había pequeñas olas y disfrutamos como niños saltándolas y zambulléndonos en ellas.

Edward parecía un chiquillo riéndose con su pelo mojado y haciendo aguadillas a Jasper.

Cuando salimos ellos ya se tenían que ir.

– Bueno Bella, tú ya trabajas así que ¿hasta mañana entonces?

– Si supongo que hoy ya no saldremos, nos quedaremos a ver una peli en casa.

– ¿Entonces hoy ya no nos vemos? - preguntó Jasper.

– No, hoy noche de chicas que Bella tiene que estar perfecta para mañana y tengo mucho trabajo.

– ¡Gracias Alice por lo de "mucho"!

– No creo que necesite nada especial, con cualquier cosa estará bien.

Cuando oí aquello mi corazón volvió a latir desenfrenado, ¿considera que yo estoy bien con cualquier cosa? En ese mismo instante habría corrido hacia él y le habría besado, jamás en mi vida me habían dicho nada igual, más bien lo contrario.

– Vaya Edward, se nota que no conoces a Bella, o que no te has fijado demasiado en como suele ir, así que déjame a mí, si quieres que cause buena impresión a tus padres será mejor que yo me encargue.

– Como queráis – dijo mientras desviaba su mirada de la mía.

Había mantenido su mirada sobre mí desde que me había hecho ese cumplido, pero no lograba descifrar que quería decirme. Desde que me besó la noche anterior y aparte de la sesión de crema, no había vuelto a acercarse o a insinuar nada y en ese momento estaba recogiendo sus cosas de mi bolso y parecía que se marcharía sin más.

– Mañana a las seis en vuestra casa, y Alice... tenemos que ser puntuales, no la hagas sufrir mucho por mi culpa.

Y se dio la vuelta y se marchó, con la cabeza agachada, llevando sus zapatillas y el resto de la ropa en la mano, salvo la gorra y las gafas que llevaba puestas, ni siquiera había traído una toalla o un bolso para recoger las cosas, cuando llegó hasta el coche se sacudió los pies se puso el calzado y la camisa y espero dentro a que Jasper se

despidiera de Alice.

Al final tuvo que pitarle para que se diera prisa, allí estaba yo, de pie, mirando hacia su coche embobada, mientras oía una serie de intercambio de fluidos salivares muy cerca de mí.

Mientras almorzábamos, Alice me sacó todo su vestuario ya que tenía el tiempo justo para ducharme e irme al trabajo.

Cuando volví de trabajar me empujó al baño donde me había preparado la bañera con aceites y pétalos de flores, la verdad es que me venía de perlas, había sido una tarde muy movida al ser víspera de fiesta y ni siquiera había tenido tiempo de pensar en nada.

Mientras me relajaba me aplicó una mascarilla en la cara y para mi sorpresa preparó algo de cena. Me gustaban esos mimos, podría acostumbrarme a ellos.

Después de cenar, me probé los vestidos que más me habían gustado y caminé un rato con los zapatos de tacón. Estaba segura de que haría el ridículo cayendo en cualquier momento, pero la ventaja de todo ello es que nadie me conocía y el que quedaría mal sería Edward por llevarme a la fiesta, así que si ocurría algo de eso se lo tenía merecido.

A Alice le gustó un vestido lencero de gasa negro con pequeñas flores lilas. El falso que llevaba debajo simulaba una combinación que terminaba en una ancha puntilla que se transparentaba. El escote era recto y de tirante fino. Me dejó sus zapatos negros que eran algo más cómodos por llevar plataforma y disimular de ese modo su altura. Aunque yo no era baja para ser chica, Edward era muy alto y así haríamos mejor pareja.

Me hizo un par de pruebas de recogidos y cuando ya estaba harta le dije que estaba agotada, relajada por el baño y que quería dormir.

Tenía tal excitación que parecía que era ella la que iba a ir a esa maldita fiesta, me agotaba solo de verla ir de arriba a bajo cogiendo horquillas, pendientes, cepillos...

Me dejó el pelo que parecía un estropajo de tanta laca, pero tenía que reconocer que tenía estilo y se le daba bien tanto peinar como maquillar.

Dormí hasta tarde, pero en cuanto estuve en pie los nervios amenazaban con destrozarme el día. No pude casi desayunar. ¿Cómo demonios me había metido en ese lío? Estuve a punto de llamar a Jasper un par de veces ya que Edward no me había dado aun su teléfono.

Alice me tranquilizó, y antes del almuerzo me paso una llamada desde su teléfono.

– ¿Quién es Alice?

– Tu ponte, alguien quiere hablar contigo.

– ¡Hola Bella!

– ¿Edward?

– ¿Cómo lo llevas? ¿Alice te está martirizando mucho?

Me eché a reír

– ¿Cómo lo sabes?

– Bueno un pajarito me ha dicho que estás algo nerviosa.

Miré a Alice fulminándola con la mirada. Le había llamado ella la muy zorra.

– Pues si Edward, creo que no debería de ir de verdad.

– Olvida que es una fiesta formal ¿vale? Si te pidiera una cita ¿sería diferente?

Me quedé callada.

– ¿Bella?

– ¿Si?

– No me has contestado.

– Lo sé, es que no se que quieres decir.

– Pues que si en vez de ir a esta fiesta, te hubiera pedido salir a cenar tu y yo...

– ¡Oh! Ya entiendo, no creo, a ti ya te conozco, no quiero hacer el ridículo ni que tú lo hagas por mí.

– No va a pasar nada de eso, come algo por que en este tipo de fiestas nunca se sabe porque le va a dar al anfitrión y puede que la comida no sea lo mejor ¿de acuerdo?

– Está bien, Lo haré.

– Pásame a Alice por favor.

– ¿A Alice?

– Si tengo que decirle algo.

– Si claro. Alice, Edward quiere hablar contigo.

– ¿En serio? Dame ese teléfono.

Desde luego estaba disfrutando como una enana con todo esto. ¿De qué tenía que hablar él con ella?

– Está bien, empezaré antes, no, no te preocupes, seguirá siendo Bella lo prometo y todo un detalle "eso".

– ¿Qué pasa?

– Nada, que no quiere que te disfrace, quiere que seas tú, ¿menuda tontería? Estos hombres no entienden, y que tendréis que salir algo antes por que la casa del que da la fiesta está como a una media hora de aquí, así que empezaremos por lo

menos a las cinco.

– ¿Para que tanto tiempo? Si ya sabemos el vestido que me voy a a poner y todo.

– Lo sé pero quiero que el maquillaje y el peinado queden perfectos y Bella, ahora estoy segura de que le gustas.

– ¿Por qué dices eso?

– Porque lo sé.

A las 5 en punto me llevó hacia el baño y me dio una base suave de maquillaje para ocultar mis pecas, algo de colorete y comenzó a jugar con las sombras. Como era una fiesta de tarde noche me negué a que me pusiera esas sombras tan oscuras que solía llevar ella por la noche y que le daban aspecto de gata, sin embargo a mí, estaba

convencida que parecería un putón de feria. Combinó un malva con un gris y luego me pintó una raya negra perfilando mis ojos, aplicó la máscara de pestañas y perfiló mis labios para pintármelos después.

Sonó el timbre.

– Ya están aquí. Voy a abrirles.

– Muy bien.

– Me miré en el espejo. Me veía bien, demasiado maquillada para lo que estaba acostumbrada pero era una ocasión especial.

Cuando me puse el vestido el sujetador negro que llevaba se veía y no quedaba bien y no tenía ninguno sin tirantes. Alice tenía más pecho que yo y no podía prestarme ninguno así que me dijo que lo mejor era ir sin él.

– ¿Qué? Imposible, se notaría mucho.

– Bella ahora no podemos ponernos a elegir otro vestido, ya estás maquillada, además estoy segura que ninguna invitada menor de 30 llevará sujetador, además tienes unos pechos perfectos que ni siquiera lo necesitan.

– Pero... lo siento Alice, dile a Edward que no voy, no quiero parecer una buscona.

**NA**: Parece que nuestra Bella es algo recatada la chica. Cualquiera lo diría después de aquella primera noche de sexo desenfrenado.

Espero vuestros comentarios.


	7. La Fiesta

En esta historia no tengo Beta así que espero podáis perdonar mis errores de ortografía y puntuación.

Gracias a todas las que me leísteis ayer, a las que me añadieron a alertas y a las que me volvéis a releer por que ya conocíais la historia, a estas os aviso que he cambiado pequeñas cosas a la hora de corregir e investigar algo más sobre los rituales de esta típica fiesta.

Pattworld - superanbl - EsteVAs - Marie Alexis Masen- Karmele Swan - jupy -ALI-LU CULLEN - DrBSwan

.

**Disclamer**: Los personajes pertenecen a stephenie Meyer pero la historia es mía y producto de mi imaginación.

Rating M

La historia contiene escenas de sexo explícitas, si no eres mayor de 18 años no la leas.

**Summary**: En una noche en la que se da la bienvenida al verano, llena de fuego, deseos y fiesta, Bella encontrará al hombre con el que siempre soñó y al que se entregará por una noche pensando en no volverlo a ver jamás.

May Cullen

LA FIESTA

Cuando llegamos a su casa respiré aliviado, salió a abrirnos Alice y nos dijo que nos pasáramos por la cocina a coger algo de beber.

Observé el apartamento que era sencillo, con pocos muebles y un televisor pequeño, el típico apartamento de alquiler.

El día anterior cuando dejé la playa me quedé con la sensación de que Bella había esperado algo más de mi, o al menos eso quería creer.

Mientras me daba la crema tuve que darle conversación porque no podía soportar que me tocara sin hacerlo yo también.

Me alegré de que Alice me echara una mano para convencerla de que me acompañara a la fiesta, así que decidí involucrar a mi madre y pedirle que me aconsejara a la hora de comprarles unos detalles a la dos.

Durante el almuerzo les dije que Bella había aceptado a regañadientes y Jasper insinuó que si hubiera ido con Alice, habría estado más seguro de acertar, pero que entonces tendría que haberlo llevado a él de carabina. Aquel comentario dejó a mi madre algo inquieta y yo le aseguré que Bella era buena chica.

- Estoy seguro de que todo irá bien – dijo mi padre – no será la única chica que vaya, estoy seguro.

- Lo se, soy tonta pero no quiero que Edward tenga problemas.

- Mamá, nadie se dará cuenta de que estamos, ya verás.

Por la tarde fuimos de compras y mi madre me aconsejo algo discreto pero a la vez elegante. Así que me llevó a una tienda de Swarovski. Enseguida supe lo que le iba a Bella, era una pulsera con varios círculos engarzados, uno liso y otro con los cristales de la firma de joyas, y a juego, los pendientes y para Alice un colgante muy sencillo, simplemente para darle las gracias por su ayuda.

Cuando llegamos a su casa, sabía que me pondría dificultades a la hora de aceptar mi regalo así que me preparé para ello.

- ¿Ya estáis aquí?

- Si, recuerda que te dije que llegaríamos antes.

- Si, lo se, es que Bella...

- ¿Qué ocurre?

- Nada, en 15 minutos estamos, serviros de la cocina lo que queráis.

En cuanto desapareció empezamos a oír protestas que venían de la habitación donde al parecer se estaba preparando.

-Esto no me lo pierdo, tengo que saber que pasa.

- Jasper, ni se te ocurra entrar a esa habitación

- Tranquilo, solo voy a a escuchar desde fuera.

Yo también me moría de ganas de saber que era lo que pasaba.

Jasper volvió riéndose.

⁃ - ¿Qué has oído que te hace tanta gracia?

⁃

- Bella, ahora no quiere ponerse el vestido que le ha elegido Alice.

- ¿Por qué?

- Jajajajajja! Por que dice que se niega a ir sin sujetador.

- ¿Qué?

- Como lo oyes, está claro que no tienen la misma talla, y dice que no tiene ninguno para ese vestido, y Alice le dice que vaya sin sujetador y ella no quiere.

Vaya, habría preferido ahorrarme ese detalle, seguramente no iba dejar de pensar en que no lo llevaba y la noche se me iba a hacer muyyyyyy larga.

- Alice ha acabado diciéndole que sois una cuadrilla de snob y que seguramente la mayoría de las chicas que vayan irán enseñando todo lo que puedan y que lo más seguro es que ninguna use esa prenda ni sepan como es.¡ Edward! tienes que llevarme a esa fiesta, ¿hay alguna posibilidad de que Alice acierte?

- Muchas, no se equivoca mucho.

- Eres un mal amigo.

- Jajajaja, bueno Jass, ahora tienes a Alice toda la tarde para ti solo, y las chicas que van a esas fiestas no creo que se fijaran mucho en ti, esas miran más las cuentas corrientes de los de 40 para arriba.

- Espero que me cuentes todo lo que me voy a perder.

- Descuida.

Oímos la puerta de la habitación abrirse y esperamos espectantes.

Era Alice, su mirada era de impotencia y pesar.

- Edward...dice que no va.

- ¡Ya! toma te traje esto por convencerla para que viniera. ¿Puedo entrar a hablar con ella?

- ¿Si quieres? Pero creo que pierdes el tiempo, es muy testaruda, ya estaba lista, con tiempo de sobra y en el último momento por un insignificante detalle...

- Voy a verla.

Me dirigí hacia la puerta por donde había salido Alice y llamé.

- ¿Que quieres ahora?

- ¿Bella? Soy Edward, ¿puedo pasar un momento?

- No voy a ir Edward, siento todo esto.

- Déjame pasar por favor -le susurré a través de la puerta.

- Esta bien... pero no voy a ir.

Entré antes de que terminara de hablar, mi curiosidad se estaba convirtiendo en cabreo, esto no podía quedarse así, tenía que conseguir que me acompañara como fuera.

Estaba sentada en un pequeño sillón de espaldas a mi, con los codos apoyados en las rodillas sujetándose la cara. Llevaba un vestido negro salpicado de florecillas, estaba descalza. Tenía el pelo recogido en una especie de nudo o algo así, y del centro de este le colgaba un mechón de pelo largo.

- Lo ...siento de veras, es que yo..

- ¡Es que qué!, ¿qué es lo que pasa? ¿qué te preocupa? ¡dejame verte!

Se levantó del sillón y se giró para quedar enfrente mía. En un momento se había puesto colorada. La miré de arriba a abajo, deteniéndome en cada detalle. Su maquillaje... su vestido... al pasar mi mirada por su pecho sus pezones se erizaron y se hicieron notar, cosa que me produjo una pequeña descarga eléctrica en mi vientre.

El vestido me pareció de lo más adecuado, le llegaba hasta por encima de las rodillas, incluso demasiado discreto para su edad. Bajé hasta sus pies y busqué los zapatos que estaban tirados en el suelo. Dirigí mi mirada hacia ellos y luego a Bella, ella entendió enseguida y fue a ponérselos. Ufffff, cuando se subió a aquellos tacones sus piernas parecían no tener fin.

- Estás perfecta. - le dije- solo te falta un pequeño detalle.

Me acerqué a ella y saqué de mi bolsillo los pendientes y la pulsera que llevaba en una bolsita de terciopelo, que mi madre me había dado para no llevar la caja y que pareciera tan formal.

Cogí su muñeca y coloqué la pulsera a su alrededor.

- ¿Qué es esto?

- Solo quería agradecerte el favor que me haces acompañándome a esa reunión.

- Ya te he dicho...

- No, no me has dicho "por qué" no me puedes acompañar. No veo ningún motivo por el cual no puedas hacerlo. Vamos a ser unos más de tantos invitados. Probablemente nadie repare en nosotros salvo mis padres, con los que me vas a hacer quedar fatal si no vienes, pero entiendo que no te importe, ya que apenas me conoces a mí y a ellos tampoco los has visto nunca. Toma, la pulsera lleva a juego estos pendientes - los dejé encima de una mesita - espero que te gusten y tengas ocasión de ponértelos.- y me di la vuelta dispuesto a salir de la habitación.

- ¡Espera! ¿en serio crees que voy bien?

- Ya te lo he dicho, estás perfecta, - me acerqué de nuevo a ella, le rocé el brazo con mi mano y lo acaricié hasta llegar a su mano, que cogí y me llevé a los labios rozando sus nudillos. - y estaría encantado de que me acompañaras.

- Está bien, iré, pero respeto a los pendientes... son preciosos pero no...

- Lo sé, no los puedes aceptar ¿no? Ya hablaremos de ello luego, ¿nos vamos?.

No me había dado cuenta que seguía agarrando su mano, acaricié su dorso con mi dedo pulgar, y sus pezones volvieron a manifestarse, ahora entendía por que no quería que me acercara a ella, nuestros cuerpos se atraían como dos imanes y cuando estábamos cerca nos lo demostraban a ambos, me deseaba, estaba seguro. A pesar de que con los zapatos se acercaba algo más a mi estatura aun tenía que bajar la cabeza para mirarla, iba a ser una noche eterna.

Alice me dio las gracias por el colgante y por convencer a Bella de venir conmigo. Le dio un bolso pequeño con una cadena donde metió el móvil , una barra de labios y alguna otra cosa más y le echó una pasmina por los hombros del mismo color que las flores del vestido.

La besó en la mejilla y le pidió que disfrutara de la velada.

Durante el trayecto hablamos muy poco, me agradeció el detalle del colgante para Alice y me preguntó como se llamaban mis padres y que tipo de fiesta era a la que íbamos.

Realmente yo sabía muy poco de como iba a ser, casi nunca les acompañaba a ese tipo de eventos, así que íbamos un poco de novatos. La miré un par de veces de reojo, estaba nerviosa, no paraba de mover una pierna. Por fin llegamos a la gran casa, parecía más bien una mansión Hollywoodiense, con un largo camino de entrada al que no podías acceder sin pasar por un intercomunicador. Había aparca cohes y una cantidad increíble de autos estacionados fuera.

El salón principal estaba rodeado de mesas con comida y una barra de bar atendida por varios camareros. Como no veía a mis padres por increíble que fuera, les llamé por el móvil. Quedamos en encontrarnos en el jardín al lado de la piscina.

Menudo jardín, era inmenso y tenía una enorme piscina. Como ya le había dicho a Bella nadie reparaba demasiado en nosotros, solo algunos hombres paseaban su mirada sobre ella. Había varias chicas jóvenes que llevaban escotes en la espalda que dejaban ver el principio de sus traseros, o escotes delanteros que dejaban poco a la imaginación.

- ¿Te convence ahora más tu vestuario?

- Desde luego, voy a parecer una monja al lado de estas modelos de pasarela.

- De momento solo nos hemos fijado en ese tipo, pero ya verás como no todas van así.

Pude ver a lo lejos a mi padre, que cuando nos localizó, ladeó la cabeza observando a Bella que seguía mirando a su alrededor curiosa, luego me miró a mí, asintió con la cabeza y me guiñó un ojo, le sonreí, parecía que le había gustado.

- Mis padres se acercan.

Noté como se ponía rígida.

- Son aquellos que vienen de frente, mi madre es la del vestido violeta.

- ¿Esos son tus padres? Pero son muy jóvenes.

- Si que lo son, algún día te contaré su historia, digamos que fue un drama romántico.

- ¿De verás? Pues creo, que sí me gustaría que lo hicieras.

- Estaba seguro de ello, pero para eso tendrás que volver a salir conmigo a solas.

Me miró como si me estuviera evaluando, pero ya no hubo tiempo para su respuesta por que mis padres ya estaban enfrente nuestra.

- ¡Edward!

- Mamá estás preciosa como siempre.

- Gracias cariño, pero creo que no eres objetivo.

- ¿Papá?

- ¿Edward?, ¿nos vas a presentar a tu acompañante?

- Por supuesto. Carlisle, esta es Bella.

- Encantada de conocerle señor

- Por favor llámame Carlisle.

- Y esta es Esme, mi madre.

- Encantada Esme.

- Muy bien querida, lo mismo digo. Así que Bella de ¿Isabella?

- Si, pero me gusta que me llamen Bella, gracias.

- Muy bien entonces. Parece que esto está muy concurrido. ¿Habéis visto ya a alguien conocido?

- No aun no.

- Ya ,y ¿a que te dedicas Bella?- Preguntó mi padre.

- Bueno, estoy estudiando y en estos momentos trabajo para sacarme un dinerillo para pasar el verano y tener una pequeña reserva para el resto del año.

- Me parece muy inteligente ¿y se puede saber que estudias?

- Decoración de interiores.

- ¿En serio? - dlijeron los dos a la vez.

- ¿Ocurre algo?

- O no, claro que no, no es nada, yo estudiaba lo mismo cuando conocí a Carlisle, me ha sorprendido la coincidencia solo eso. ¿Vamos a servirnos algo de beber?

-Vamos, sí - les dije

- Oh Edward no te des la vuelta pero se acercan James y Victoria – me dijo mi madre.

- ¿Y que demonios hacen ellos aquí?

- Supongo que no eres el único recién graduado con pretensiones – comentó mi padre.

- ¿Edward? - Aquella voz me puso los pelos de punta. Me giré.

- ¡Victoria! ¿que haces tú aquí?

- Ya ves, James me invitó y no pude resistirme.

- Hola James. - Saludé

- Hola Ed.

Estaba preciosa y no pude evitar fijarme en cada uno de los detalles de su vestuario. Llevaba un vestido bastante escotado y largo hasta los pies de color gris perla con algunos abalorios y una abertura casi hasta la cadera en uno de sus laterales. Tenía unos pechos generosos que me hicieron recordar viejos tiempos, cuando los saboreaba y me perdía en ellos. Su melena pelirroja y rizada, la llevaba suelta salvo por un par de horquillas que le sujetaban unos mechones que dejaban a la vista sus orejas.

Victoria y yo habíamos salido durante mis primeros años de carrera. Entonces me di cuenta que observaba a Bella, tonto de mí no la había presentado, pero vi como después de mirarla levantaba sus cejas y hacía un gesto despectivo con la boca. Instintivamente cogí la mano de Bella y me dispuse a presentarla, recordando que aquella mujer podía ser tan hermosa como cruel.

- Os presento a Bella, una buena amiga.

- ¡Ummmm! ¿Amiga dices?

- Sí, eso he dicho.

- De acuerdo, Soy Victoria.

- Encantada.

- Yo soy James el novio de Victoria.

- Mucho gusto.

- Bueno, que disfrutéis de la noche mis padres y nosotros vamos a tomar algo, si nos disculpáis. - No quise dejarles dudas de que su compañía no me interesaba.

La velada transcurrió tranquila y comimos y bebimos todos juntos. Bella parecía que empezaba a estar algo más cómoda con mis padres ya que Carlisle no dejaba de contar anécdotas graciosas y procuró que no se sintiera aislada ni incómoda.

En un momento dado se fue al servicio y cuando ya habían pasado más de diez minutos le pedí a mi madre que comprobara si estaba aun en el baño. Cuando volvió diciéndome que allí no estaba, decidí rondar por la zona por si se había despistado.

Fue cuando vi a Aro, el mayor competidor de mi padre en una zona poco concurrida, parecía estar hablando con alguien. Estaba algo inclinado hacia delante y con su mano izquierda rozaba el hombro de una mujer, la acariciaba con los nudillos de sus dedos, hasta que me di cuenta que la mujer tenía las manos abiertas y pegadas a la pared, me acerqué y entonces vi la pulsera y que la chica era Bella, en cuanto ella me vio sus ojos parecían suplicarme que la rescatase.

Me acerqué deprisa.

- ¿Aro?

- Vaya, Edward Cullen.

- El mismo, parece que has encontrado a mi acompañante, Bella, te estaba buscando. - le ofrecí mi mano para que se acercara a mí. Rápidamente la cogió y se puso detrás de mí.

- ¿Tu acompañante? Realmente tienes buen gusto chico, al igual que tu padre, me estaba insistiendo en que la esperaban sí, solo estaba intentando ayudarla.

- Si claro, si no te importa, a nosotros también nos esperan.

- Por supuesto, saluda a tus padres de mi parte.

Parecía que temblaba, su mano estaba blanca de la fuerza con la que sujetaba la mía.

- Lo siento Bella, ¿quieres que nos vayamos?

- Cuando salí del baño me bloqueó la salida y me llevó a aquel rincón, y me dijo que me había visto contigo y que debería pensarme mejor con quien me mezclaba.

- ¡Pedazo de cabrón!

- ¿Quién es?

- Digamos que es el mayor enemigo de mi padre. Desde que eran jóvenes ha intentado desde quitarle la novia hasta destruir su negocio. Ni siquiera lo había visto aun, sabía que vendría pero no pensé que intentaría intimidarte a ti. ¿Te encuentras bien? podemos irnos ahora mismo si quieres.

- No, cuando te he visto se me ha abierto el cielo, no sabía como deshacerme de él, se estaba poniendo demasiado cariñoso y nunca me había encontrado en una situación así con un hombre de su edad la verdad, supongo que con alguien de la mía habría sabido manejarme.

- ¿Qué años tienes Bella?

- 21 años ¿y tú?

- Yo 24.

- La verdad, me has invitado a esta fiesta y apenas hemos hablado de nada, ni siquiera nos conocemos.

- Si, es cierto, pero pareces una chica poco dada a las conversaciones, ¿te apetece que hablemos un poco?

- Sí, me vendrá bien para distraerme de lo sucedido.

- Habría sido mejor no obligarte a venir, ha sido una cabezonería, pero la verdad es que no pensaba que sucediera esto, ¿salimos al jardín y paseamos?

- Bien. Tengo que reconocer que lo que pensaba podía ser lo peor de todo esto, que era el conocer a tus padres, ha sido en realidad la mejor parte de la noche, porque cuando ha aparecido esa chica... como se llamaba... ah sí, Victoria, me he sentido totalmente fuera de lugar Edward.

- Es cierto, me tengo que disculpar también por eso, tampoco sabía que vendrían.

- No, ya lo he notado, te has quedado clavado en el sitio, ¿un antiguo amor? O quizás ¿no tan antiguo?

- Eres muy intuitiva, sí, fue mi novia durante los dos primeros años de universidad, supongo que no le prestaba la atención que ella precisaba y me dejó por James.

- ¿La querías?

- En algún momento pensé que sí, pero luego me di cuenta que no era buena persona y bueno, ciertas cosas en nuestra

relación no compensaban otras y empecé a dedicar mi tiempo libre a mis aficiones más que a ella.

En ese momento tropezó con algo y su zapato se quedó clavado en la hierba. Reaccioné a tiempo y pude sujetarla de la cintura antes de que cayera al suelo, la acerqué a mí, respiré su perfume, noté como sus pechos se apoyaban en mi, la tela de su vestido era tan fina que al apoyar mi mano en su parte baja de la espalda, pude notar las tiras de su ropa interior, me agaché a recoger su zapato antes de que ella lo hiciera dejándola a mi lado y aun sujeta por mi brazo.

Le acerqué el zapato y le ayudé a calzárselo para que no perdiera el equilibrio, le acaricié la pierna con la yema de mis dedos hasta el filo de su vestido, cuando la miré a los ojos, tenía su boca entreabierta y su respiración era profunda y tragaba saliva con fuerza.

La arrastre por la cintura hasta un pequeño cenador lejos de los invitados y ella me siguió sin resistirse. La apoyé contra una columna y la besé como lo había hecho aquel día en el callejón, suavemente poco a poco esperando su reacción. En seguida correspondió a mi beso llevando sus manos a mi cuello. Mis manos descansaban en su cintura apoyándola contra la fría piedra, como intentando que no se escapara de mí.

Una de mis manos viajó hacia abajo deslizándose por su muslo. Mi mano lo abarcaba entero, era tan menuda... abrí bien mis dedos para poder tocar el máximo posible de su cuerpo a través del vestido, y volví a subir hasta su cintura y sus costillas hasta llegar a la base de su pecho, la dejé ahí, descansando como si fuera su sostén durante unos segundos, hasta que alargué mi pulgar y rocé con él su pezón que parecía estar esperándome.

Dejé de invadir su boca para dejarla tomar aire ya que su respiración se había vuelto acelerada, soltó pequeños gemidos mientras dejaba pequeños besos por su mejilla y su oreja.

Sus manos comenzaron a viajar por mi espalda y su boca por mi cuello hasta que de nuevo comenzamos a besarnos con más urgencia. Sus labios succionaban mi lengua y luego dejaba que yo hiciera lo mismo con la suya como si en realidad fueran otras partes de nuestro cuerpo.

Agarré uno de sus muslos he hice que lo enredara con mi pierna y lo acaricié hasta llegar a su cadera, el vestido se le había recogido y aproveché para levantarlo un poco desde ahí y tocar... ¿su piel desnuda? Se había puesto un tanga al parecer, ya que yo había esperado encontrarme alguna penda que me impidiera el contacto directo con su piel y busqué la tira de la prenda que se perdía en el surco de sus nalgas y pasé uno de mis dedos por debajo de ella, e hice el recorrido en el que se perdía.

Bella parecía estar excitada ya que separaba constantemente su boca de la mía echando su cabeza hacia atrás y acercando su cuerpo al mío, así que decidí ir más allá y comprobar a que nivel lo estaba.

Uno de los tirantes de su vestido se había deslizado de su hombro y lo besé mientras que con mis dedos intentaba descubrir si su excitación había llegado a humedecer la parte del tanga que tapaba su sexo. Justo cuando comencé a rozar esa parte, un sonido estridente hizo que nuestros corazones se pararán por un instante. Un enorme altavoz situado por encima de nuestras cabezas estaba empezando a emitir algún tipo de mensaje que no se hizo audible hasta después de unos segundos. Bella bajó su pierna y yo abandoné mi propósito pegándome a su cuerpo y alejándola de aquel ruido ensordecedor. Comenzamos a mirar a nuestro alrededor por si alguien nos había estado observando, pero estábamos solos, podía notar como su cara enrojecía. No dejé de sujetarla y ella apoyó su cabeza en mi hombro, no decía nada, yo acaricié el mechón de su pelo que colgaba de aquel extraño recogido, nuestros corazones estaban acelerados, entonces escuché lo que se estaba emitiendo.

"Queridos invitados, como bien saben, mi intención con esta reunión no es tan solo celebrar el día de la independencia de este magnifico país, si no el nuevo proyecto que tengo intención de crear en esta estupenda ciudad.

Como bien saben siempre he estado en contacto con las Escuelas de arquitectura de este país y este año el proyecto de fin de carrera de muchos estudiantes era un centro comercial.

Uno de esos trabajos será el elegido para el centro que tengo intenciones de levantar en uno de mis terrenos, pero he decido, exponer los que más me han gustado y dejar que opinen sobre ellos para así ayudarme a elegir el mejor.

Todos los elegidos son los que más se ajustan a mis necesidades y los de los futuros clientes, así que si no les importa, en la parte sur de la finca que ahora se iluminará, están expuestas las maquetas sin nombres, tan solo con unos números, hay una urna en la que deberán depositar la tarjeta que se les entregará a cada uno con su elección, una por persona ya que alguno de esos prometedores arquitectos pueden encontrase entre nosotros y no queremos que se haga trampa.

Les agradezco su asistencia y colaboración."

- Mi proyecto fue un centro comercial, Bella.

- ¿Crees que puede ser uno de los elegidos?

- No lo sé, insistieron en que acompañara a mis padres en esta fiesta, así que es posible, tendremos que ir a averiguarlo.

- Sí, por supuesto, estoy deseando verlos, me gustaría que me dijeras si está entre ellos pero no me digas cual es ¿de acuerdo?

- Sonreí ante esa propuesta y la miré a la cara, tenía el carmín corrido e intenté limpiarlo con uno de mis dedos.- ¿Estoy decente?

- Ummmm, sí - y me eché a reír.

Ella me frunció el ceño y volvió a ponerse colorada.

- Me encanta cuando te ruborizas. - la besé de nuevo en los labios y la agarré de la mano para ir a buscar a mis padres.

- Voy a necesitar retocarme los labios, tus padres se darán cuenta.

- Como quieras, pero no creo que les importe demasiado. ¿Y yo cómo estoy?

- Bueno tu pelo está algo revuelto y tienes algo de pintalabios en tu barbilla.

- Entonces iremos juntos a los servicios, ya no pienso dejarte sola, te esperaré hasta que salgas.

- Esta bien, acepto encantada, que por aquí hay mucho hambriento de... bueno ya sabes – y se perdió por el pasillo que daba a los baños guiñándome un ojo.

- Uff tenía un calentón que no me aguantaba, así que me lavé un poco la cara quitándome las manchas de carmín y me

refresqué la nuca, parecía que cuando la cosa marchaba con Bella algo tenía que surgir. Pero ahora mi excitación se

centraba en otra cosa, mi proyecto.

Sonó el móvil, era mi padre, que nos esperaba de nuevo en la piscina para acercarnos juntos donde estaban las maquetas, le dije que enseguida estaríamos.

Bella ya estaba fuera para mi sorpresa, la agarré por la cintura como la cosa más natural y me sonrió cuando lo hice sin intentar apartarme.

- ¿Sabíais algo de esto? - le pregunté a mi padre.

- Sí, algo sospechaba cuando insistió tanto en que nos acompañaras.

- Está bien, si está mi proyecto Bella no quiere saber cual es, quiere votar sin presiones.

- ¡Vaya! Me gusta esta chica – me susurró al oído – pero mucho.

- ¿Si?

- Tiene integridad y está volviendo loco a más de uno con el movimiento de su parte superior al andar.

- ¡Carlisle! - le dije.

- ¿Qué ocurre chicos?

- Nada mamá, vayamos a ver las maquetas y a recoger las tarjetas.- ese comentario de mi padre me había dejado algo tocado, pero al fin y al cabo era un hombre ¿no?

- Sí, vamos.

Pasamos a través de uno de los dos arcos que había cubiertos por hiedra. Allí había dos personas repartiendo las tarjetas y unos bonitos bolígrafos plateados. Las maquetas estaban en unas mesas cubiertas por unas cajas de metraquilato bajo unos grandes toldos blancos protegiéndolas así de cualquier inclemencia del tiempo. Curiosamente Bella iba la primera, caminaba despacio, las miraba sin perder detalle, de hecho la fila india que se había formaba la tenía que sortear para seguir viendo las siguientes. Mi madre se acercó a mi y me agarró del brazo.

- ¿Sabes? Tenías razón, es una chica sencilla pero no me cabe duda de que es inteligente y adorable, educada y... No está llena de piercings en la cara ni tatuajes, al menos que se vean, que era a lo que tu madre le tenía miedo ni tampoco viste de forma poco adecuada.

- ¿En serio pensabas que te traería a alguien así? Pensé que me conocías más.

- Perdóname hijo, pero es que últimamente no veo más que chicas así y la verdad, como desde Victoria no nos habías presentado a ninguna ya no sabía que esperar. ¿Te gusta?

- Nos estamos conociendo, de momento solo somos amigos.

- Pues la sonrisa que traíais y la manera que tienes de cogerla y mirarla no parece de amigo la verdad.

- Bueno, dejemos el tema ¿vale? y sigamos viendo maquetas.

- ¿Para qué? Ya sabemos cual vamos a votar, la veo desde aquí.

- Si, veo que ha sido una de las elegidas, deberíais ser objetivos como Bella.

- Eso es imposible. - mi madre se puso de puntillas para besarme en la mejilla.

Alcancé a Bella.

- Ya las has visto todas, ¿has elegido?

- ¿Está la tuya?

- Sí.

- ¿Vas a votar por la tuya?

- Si, creo que... - me interrumpió.

- No digas nada, luego.

Rodeó la Nº 3 y se dirigió a la urna.

- Buena elección.

- ¿Es la tuya?

- Quizá nunca lo sepas.

- Pero ya he elegido, ahora me lo puedes decir.

- Prefiero dejarte con la incógnita.

- Pero ¿por qué? ¿No crees que mi elección sea buena?

- Yo no he dicho eso – me acerqué a su oído - ¿no quieres que salgamos de aquí?

- ¿Eh?

- Aquí ya hemos cumplido.

- ¿Pero no van a decir cual es la ganadora?

- Lo dudo mucho, ¿no quieres que nos vayamos?

- Sí, ¡vámonos!

- Voy a decírselo a mis padres

- Pero ¿no vas a votar?

Marqué con el boli el núero 3 sin que ella pudiera verlo y me guardé en la chaqueta la tarjeta.

- A la salida.

- ¿En serio no me vas a decir cual es la tuya?

- No.

- ¡Uffffff! - resopló y frunció el ceño, lo cual me hizo soltar una risotada, le cogí de la mano como si fuera la cosa más natural y nos acercamos a despedirnos.

- Nos vamos, aquí no hacemos nada.

- Que pena, ¿nos volveremos a ver antes de que nos vayamos Bella?

- Ummm no lo sé, creí que se marchaban mañana.

- Sí, pero por la tarde, quizás podríamos almorzar juntos.

- Trabajo a la tarde, pero si quieren...

- ¡Hecho! - dijo mi padre.

Eché la tarjeta en la urna y nos dirigimos hacia el coche.

El trayecto se me hizo eterno, puse música y hablamos de nuestros gustos musicales.

- ¿A donde vamos? - me preguntó.

- ¿Quieres ir a algún sitio en especial?

- No.

- ¿Te parece bien que vayamos a tu apartamento? - no me contestó enseguida.

- Probablemente estén Alice y Jasper.

- No importa.

- Entonces vamos.

Aceleré. Estaba deseando continuar con lo que estábamos haciendo en el cenador.

Cuando llegamos al apartamento, Bella se quitó los zapatos nada más entrar y los dejó tirados en el suelo tal cual caían.

- Voy a ver si estamos solos. Cógete algo de beber, creo que quedan cervezas en la nevera.

La oí abrir una puerta despacio e ir al cuarto de baño. Me cogí un botellín de cerveza de la nevera y me senté en el único sofá que había.

Vi que había colillas en un cenicero y me encendí un cigarro. La mesa de centro tenía varias revistas en la parte de abajo, algunas de decoración que supuse que serían de Bella y unos Cosmopolitan. Cuando me disponía a coger una, Bella ya estaba de vuelta, se sentó a mi lado y comenzó a masajearse los pies.

- ¿Qué hay?

- Estamos solos.

Le hice una seña con la cabeza hacia sus pies.

- No tengo costumbre de andar con tacones y tengo los pies molidos.

- ¡Trae! - le dije señalándole los pies.

- ¿Cómo?

- Que me dejes que te dé un masaje.

- ¡No!

- ¿No?

- Es que... son los pies, llevo todo el día con los zapatos y...

- ¿Y?

- ¡Ahora vuelvo!

La vi que se dirigía de nuevo al baño.

Nunca pensé que fuera tan difícil seducir a una chica, cada vez que parecía que todo estaba encarrilado siempre había algo que nos interrumpía, y era como dar un paso atrás y tener que volver al principio.

Cuando volvió se sentó apoyando la espalda en el reposabrazos y estirando uno de los pies hacia mí. La miré con los ojos entrecerrados a través del humo del cigarrillo que tenía en la boca, cogí su pie y estaba fresco y algo húmedo, ¿se los había lavado? Lo acaricié y me quedé pensativo, si se había lavado los pies para que yo se los tocara... miré mis manos, con ellas quería tocar algo más que sus pies. Apagué el cigarro y me levanté.

- ¡Enseguida vuelvo! No te muevas, ni siquiera de posición.

Fui al servicio, aproveché para deshacerme de las cervezas acumuladas durante la noche y me lavé bien las manos.

- ¡Ya estoy aquí! ¡Dame esos pies!

Me miró sonriente y me los ofreció. Los masajeé suavemente, primero uno, después el otro. Cerró los ojos y echó su cabeza hacia atrás.

- ¿Se siente bien?

- ¡Ummmm! De maravilla.

Cuando terminé acaricié una de sus piernas hasta la rodilla y cuando abrió los ojos le pedí que se acercara a mí.

Bajó sus piernas al suelo y se quedó a mi lado, yo la agarré por la cintura hasta que quedó sentada encima de mí de rodillas y... nos miramos a los ojos y esta vez fue ella la que se inclinó para besarme. Pasé mis manos por su espalda, por sus brazos, ella acaricia mi cara y mi pelo. Dejé sus labios para posar los míos en su oreja y su cuello. Uno de los tirantes del vestido se había deslizado de nuevo del hombro y aproveché para besarlo y apartar la tela que me impedía disfrutar de ese pezón endurecido. Lo toqué y lo estimulé llevándolo a mi boca.

Cuánto había deseado volver hacer aquello, Bella emitía esos pequeños gemidos a los que empezaba a acostumbrarme. Deslicé mi mano debajo del vestido y recorrí la redondez de sus nalgas, ella había desabrochado más mi camisa y tocaba mi pecho cuando mi boca se lo permitía. Me gustaba sentir el tacto de sus manos en mi piel.

Terminó de sacarme la camisa y me la deslizó un poco por los hombros. Yo aun no estaba dispuesto a quitar mis manos de su trasero el cual apreté he hice que se deslizara hacia mi erección, quería que supiera que me tenía loco de deseo por ella.

Volví a su cuello y lo besé de nuevo. Entonces recordé las marcas que le había dejado la primera vez.

- Esta vez no te dejaré huellas.- le susurré.

De repente la noté tensa.

- ¿Qué has dicho?

- Qué procuraré no marcarte la piel.

- Espera un momento... has dicho esta vez.

- ¡Oh, vamos Bella!

- ¡Qué!

- ¿Cuánto tiempo quieres que sigamos fingiendo que no nos conocíamos?

- ¡Hay Dios! ¿desde cuándo lo sabes?

- Desde siempre. Desde que quedamos la primera vez. - De nuevo otra interrupción. Estaba tan bonita así sobre mí con un pecho al aire y esa cara de desconcierto, que intenté atraerla de nuevo para volverla a besar.

- ¡No!

Evitó que me acercara a ella y suspiré decepcionado, pero no me di por vencido y llevé mi dedo pulgar hacia su pezón para jugar con él, pero esa acción hizo que apoyara sus manos en mis hombros y se pusiera de pie a pesar de mi resistencia, subiéndose el tirante del vestido.

- Deberíamos aclarar esto, tengo preguntas.

- ¡Dispara! - quería acabar cuanto antes y seguir con lo que estábamos haciendo, mi cuerpo ya no podía dar marcha atrás.

- ¿Cómo es que lo sabías? ¿Cómo pudiste saber que era yo? Estábamos borrachos y era de noche, en el apartamento de tus padres apenas había luz- eso lo dijo tan solo en unos susurros.

- ¡Tú estabas bebida, no yo! Y sin embargo noté que me reconociste aun habiéndome quitado la barba y cortado el pelo, ¿cómo no te iba a reconocer yo a ti? En serio Bella, ¿realmente has creído alguna vez que no sabía quien eras? - Ahora el que estaba decepcionado y algo enfadado era yo.

Aquella noche en la Fiesta de San Juan en la playa, vi como Jasper hacia su ronda buscando ligue y os observaba a las dos. Luego se acercó a mi comunicándome su elección y cuando fue a por Alice dio la casualidad que tú te acercaste a la barra y le pedías bebida y un bolígrafo al Barman, vi todo lo que ocurrió, como te la jugó con aquel beso, lo enfadada que estabas - como te miraban todos los hombres que había a tu alrededor y ni siquiera te dabas cuenta. Pensé – y decidí seguirte, quería ver que tipo de ritual pensabas hacer, si saltar la hoguera o bañarte en la playa. Me habías llamado la atención ya entonces. Alice ya no estaba, vi que estabas algo mareada y decidí ayudarte, no quiero que pienses en ningún momento que lo que pasó fue premeditado...solo ocurrió. Al día siguiente Jasper estaba como loco por volver a ver a Alice cosa poco habitual en él, y cuando me contó que se había encontrado contigo... luego llamó a tu amiga y decidieron entre ellos que tú y yo nos conociéramos y la verdad me sentí intrigado por saber como reaccionarías, ya que te marchaste de mi casa sin despedirte y realmente no sabía si te arrepentías de lo ocurrido.

Se quedó callada. Comenzó a pasear por el pequeño espacio que era el salón. Se apoyó en la mesa del comedor y yo la seguí.

- Entonces Jasper lo sabe... sabe lo nues... lo que ocurrió.

- No, no lo sabe.

- ¿No?

- No. ¿Qué estás pensando?

- Estoy confundida. Realmente no creí que supieras quien era, ya ves, soy así de tonta.

- De eso nada, tal vez algo ingenua sí.

- Entonces todo esto... el cine, los bolos, la fiesta de hoy...– yo ya había puesto de nuevo mis manos en su cintura –

- ¿Qué?

- ¿Ha sido un juego?

- Por qué crees que es un juego Bella, ¿acaso tu no quieres esto? - y comencé a bajar los tirantes de su vestido hasta dejar sus pechos al descubierto e inclinarme a besarlos y tocarlos de nuevo.

- Sí, claro que sí – me dijo entre jadeos.

- Me gustas, - le susurré mientras pasaba mi lengua de un pezón a otro - y quiero conocerte, pero también quiero tenerte.

Su cuerpo estaba apoyado en el borde de la mesa, sus manos viajaron de nuevo hacia mi camisa que yo había vuelto a colocar en su sitio y me la quitó. Tocó mi pecho y mi abdomen y posó sus manos en el botón de mi pantalón. Yo había comenzado a subirle el vestido, tenía auténtica necesidad de perder mis dedos dentro de ella, de sentir como su cuerpo me deseaba, de oírla gemir...

Me descalcé en cuanto ella soltó el botón y deslizó la cremallera, pero no la dejé seguir.

- Espera, solo un momento.

Entonces una de mis manos viajo hasta la tira de su tanga y la apartó y metí mis dedos en su humedad. Sí, estaba excitada, soltó un sonido extraño en mi boca mientras me besaba cuando sintió mis caricias. Entonces llevó sus manos a mis boxers y los deslizó lo que le permitían mis manos y comenzó a acariciarme, a tocarme a masajear mi miembro, quería que su boca lo envolviera, pero no sabía como hacérselo saber, no quería forzarla a nada que no deseara.

Besó mi pecho y mis pezones, yo no dejaba de introducir mis dedos en ella. Se incorporó un poco y se separó de la mesa, e hizo lo que más deseaba en esos instantes, se agachó obligándome a apartar mi mano de ella, terminó de quitarme los pantalones y los boxer hasta quedar totalmente desnudo y me las arreglé para quitarme los calcetines,

- Espero que a Jass y Alice no se les ocurra aparecer ahora por que creo que me daría igual. - Me dijo-

- ¡jajajajaja! - No pude más que reírme por que yo pensaba exactamente lo mismo, esto ya no lo paraba nadie.

Mientras me reía ella introdujo mi pene en su boca y comenzó a chupar y a humedecer todo su contorno mientras subía y bajaba con la mano. Era increíble lo bien que lo hacia, casi prefería no saber en dónde o con quién lo había aprendido.

Por mi habría acabado en ese mismo instante pero la levanté y la tumbé en la mesa. El vestido había quedado alrededor de su cintura, no me molesté en quitarle el tanga, simplemente lo aparté, comprobé el estado de su entrada que seguía igual de húmeda y tomando mi erección con la otra mano la penetré con fuerza. Soltó más un quejido que otra cosa, que acallé con mi boca, la besé mientras seguía embistiéndola de la misma manera, mientras la sujetaba de un hombro para que no se deslizara hacia arriba, con la otra mano humedecí mis dedos y tiré de sus pezones, ella rodeó mi cintura con sus piernas y agarró mis brazos como pudo, hasta que noté como sus jadeos acababan en un sonoro orgasmo y su interior se convertía en una cascada que me envolvió. Me incliné encima suya y la recorrí con pequeños besos mientras me acariciaba. Esta vez haríamos las cosas bien.

- Bella, la otra vez no usamos protección, ¿estás tomando algo?

- ¡Es cierto! No.

- Esta bien, yo si llevo, esperemos que no sea demasiado tarde.

Me aparté y fui a mi chaqueta donde llevaba un par de condones en la cartera. Estaba sentada en la mesa y me acerqué a ella pero le di la espalda mientras me colocaba el preservativo, ella me rodeó con sus brazos.

- ¿Te puedo pedir algo? Solo si quieres ¿eh? - besaba mi espalda y me recorrió un escalofrío

- Prueba.

- ¿Podrías ponerte los zapatos? - noté como se reía.

- ¡Claro! Pero luego tendrás que volver a darme un masaje.

- No hay problema, aunque no creo que los lleves durante mucho rato. - y me uní a su sonrisa.

La ayudé a bajar de la mesa y le deslicé el vestido por las piernas mientras dejaba pequeños besos en su estómago. Hizo ademán de quitarse el tanga. Era diminuto y negro, justo tapaba el vello púbico.

- ¡No ! Déjatelo puesto.

- Como quieras.

Y se fue a por los zapatos.

Vi como se inclinaba de espaldas a mí para ponérselos y esa visión me hizo ver claro como la iba a tomar en un instante.

Se giró y vino caminando hacia mí.

Verla tan solo con aquella prenda y subida a esos tacones era lo más sexi que había visto.

Nos besamos y acaricié todo su cuerpo. Le di la vuelta y toqué sus pechos, rocé su cuello mientras pegaba su espalda a mi pecho. Cogí sus manos e hice que las apoyara en la mesa, pasé mi mano abierta por su espalda hasta que llegué a su tanga, toqué toda aquella zona apartándolo, introduciendo mi dedo pulgar con la mano que lo sujetaba mientras con la otra frotaba su clítoris. Bella apoyó sus codos para quedar más inclinada, y ya no pude aguantar más y esta vez la penetré con suavidad, no quería hacerle daño, suavemente, puse mis manos en sus caderas y fui aumentando el ritmo, el condón era un verdadero estorbo, habría dado lo que fuera por poderla sentir piel contra piel, noté como algún músculo de su interior se contraía haciendo el roce mayor y me corrí mientras me tumbaba encima suya.

Antes de que pudiera recuperar el ritmo normal de mi respiración, oímos unas risas que venían del rellano.

- ¡Alice!

- ¡Joder!

Salí de su interior y comenzamos a recoger la ropa del suelo mientras oíamos como metía la llave en la cerradura, seguí a Bella hasta su habitación, echamos la ropa encima de un sillón y nos tiramos en la cama abrazándonos y riendo.

NA: Que ninguna se sienta ofendida por el tema de los piercings ni los tatuajes por favor.


	8. El comienzo de los Cullen

En esta historia no tengo Beta así que espero podáis perdonar mis errores de ortografía y puntuación.

Gracias a todas las que me leéis, a las que me añadieron a alertas y a las que me volvéis a releer por que ya conocíais la historia, a estas os aviso que he cambiado pequeñas cosas a la hora de corregir los capítulos.

FerHde Pattinson - Pattworld - superanbl - EsteVAs - Karmele Swan - jupy - ALEXANDRACAST - Luzdeluna2012 - Rocha - Nurymisu - Ale -

.

**Disclamer**: Los personajes pertenecen a stephenie Meyer pero la historia es mía y producto de mi imaginación.

Rating M

La historia contiene escenas de sexo explícitas, si no eres mayor de 18 años no la leas.

**Summary**: En una noche en la que se da la bienvenida al verano, llena de fuego, deseos y fiesta, Bella encontrará al hombre con el que siempre soñó y al que se entregará por una noche pensando en no volverlo a ver jamás.

May Cullen

EL COMIENZO DE LOS CULLEN

Aquel día había sucedido como en una nebulosa desde el mismo comienzo.

Con Alice mareándome con el vestuario y el maquillaje, pasando por la aparición de Edward en mi habitación, la fiesta... y lo que tenía más claro; lo que acababa de suceder apenas unos minutos.

Y aquí estábamos. Edward recostado en el cabecero de la cama fumando un cigarrillo, mientras apoyaba mi cabeza en su pecho, escuchando el latir pausado de su corazón y mis dedos jugueteaban con el vello que tenía alrededor del ombligo.

Una de sus manos descansaba en la parte baja de mi espalda, que de vez en cuando acariciaba. Realmente no me hacía demasiada gracia que mi habitación oliera a tabaco, pero como negarle nada.

Debería ser más dura, pensé, pero para qué, no sabía cuanto iba a durar aquello y por una vez en mi vida quería sentirme feliz, deseada, aunque solo fuera sexo, ¡pero menudo sexo... ! esperaba que durase lo suficiente para poder recordarlo el resto de mi vida.

En el momento que entró esta tarde en mi cuarto y me levanté para enfrentarle, todo dejó de ser real. Mi voluntad quedó anulada en el mismo momento que lo vi, con su traje color arena sport, con las manos en los bolsillos; que parecían llenos de cosas, su camisa blanca que por una vez iba por dentro de sus pantalones y abrochada hasta el penúltimo botón, dejando asomar tan solo unos pocos pelos en la base de su cuello... iba perfectamente afeitado y me pude dar cuenta que nunca me había fijado en que tenía el mentón partido, supongo que porque siempre iba con barba de varios días. Llevaba el pelo peinado casi son raya a un lado pero sin marcar y engominado, con el flequillo ligeramente levantado. Mientras me hablaba no podía dejar de mirar aquellos ojos que tanto cambiaban con la luz y que ahora eran de un perfecto verde esmeralda, ¿cómo me iba a negar a ir con él? Hasta el mismísimo infierno si hiciera falta.

⁃ Cuéntame como se conocieron tus padres, quiero oír su historia.

⁃ Lo sé, pero es un auténtico culebrón, te lo aviso.

⁃ No me importa, te escucho.

⁃ Hay cosas que seguramente te van a sorprender.

⁃ Estoy preparada para lo que pueda ocurrir – reí.

⁃ Bien, entonces escucha y no me interrumpas – me dijo a la vez que me hacía cosquillas con su mano en mi costado, yo me retorcí y el apagó su cigarro y besó mi pelo

⁃ Se conocieron aquí, por eso compraron el apartamento, como un tributo a sus comienzos y porque esto les encanta claro. Mi padre era estudiante de arquitectura de tercer año y mi madre de decoración.

⁃ ¿Cómo tu y yo?

⁃ Te dije que habría cosas que te sorprenderían y también que no me interrumpieras – me contestó con fingido enfado.

⁃ Lo siento, continúa.

⁃ ¡Las preguntas al final del relato por favor! - volví a reír y el continuó.

⁃ Ella era una chica de buena familia que pasaba sus vacaciones con unas amigas y él un camarero de verano que se esforzaba por sacar dinero para continuar sus estudios. Una noche que ella visitó el bar donde mi padre trabajaba, hubo un altercado en el que una de las amigas de mi madre se vio implicada. Un desconocido intentaba algo más que que bailar con la chica y hubo una pelea entre ellos, mi madre se acercó a la barra a pedir ayuda a mi padre, que saltó de la barra para ayudar a la chica y avisar al de seguridad. Conectaron desde ese mismo momento, me decían que no podían dejar de mirarse, mi madre se quedó en la barra hasta que el bar cerró al amanecer, dejando que sus amigas se fueran sin ella. Mi padre le acompañó hasta su apartamento y quedaron en verse por la tarde antes de que él comenzara de nuevo su turno. Así día tras día, se enamoraron y no dejaban de hacer planes para poder mantener su relación después del verano. Ella había decidido cambiar el lugar donde estudiaba para mantenerse cerca de él ya que a para mi padre le era imposible cambiar de universidad ya que no se lo podía permitir. Llegó el día de la separación, se intercambiaron direcciones, teléfonos e incluso alguna prenda de vestir. Se llamaron al principio con asiduidad hasta que ella le dijo que sus padres se negaban a cambiarle de escuela. La frustración se apoderó de ellos, sobre todo de mi padre. En un momento dado mi madre dejó de llamarle y tampoco se ponía al teléfono, tan solo recibía cartas de ella diciéndole que sus padres no la dejaban comunicarse con él. Un día dejó incluso de recibir esas cartas también, pero no se dio por vencido y la llamó hasta que se puso su madre y le dijo que Esme ya no vivía en casa, que se había trasladado de ciudad por una temporada para cuidar de una tía.

⁃ ¿Y eso? - un gruñido hizo que cerrara mi boca haciéndole un gesto de que continuara.

⁃ Mi madre estaba embarazada de mí.

⁃ ¿Cómo?

⁃ Lo que oyes.

⁃ Pero ¿por qué no se lo dijo a tu padre?

⁃ No lo sé, dímelo tu que eres una mujer Bella. ¿Tu harías lo mismo?

⁃ ¿Yo? Pero nosotros...

⁃ Bella, si tienes alguna falta ¿me lo dirás? Recuerda nuestra primera vez. No quiero que te encuentres en una situación desafortunada por mi culpa.

⁃ Bueno Edward - Le dije algo dolida por lo de desafortunada, aunque sabía que tenía razón – la culpa sería de los dos.

⁃ Lo sé, por eso quisiera ser participe de ella.

⁃ No te preocupes; te informaré de si tengo algún retraso, pero hice cálculos y estoy casi segura que estaba fuera de peligro.

⁃ Bien, aun y todo…

⁃ Sí, sí. - que tonta era, debería sentirme halagada de que, el que hasta ese día fuera mi amante desconocido, fuera considerado conmigo.

⁃ ¿Continúo?

⁃ ¡Por supuesto!

⁃ Mis abuelos querían que mi madre me diera en adopción ya que para cuando se dieron cuenta de su estado; que ella hábilmente ocultó, ya era demasiado tarde para que abortase. Así que la llevaron a una residencia de madres adolescentes, en la que donaron una buena cantidad de dinero, para que la atendieran a pesar de su edad, no tenía el perfil requerido ya que la mayoría eran chicas de entre 15 y 18 años, y mi madre estaba por cumplir los 20. Ella ya había expresado su deseo de quedarse conmigo, pero sus padres eran implacables y dijeron que no lo consentirían. No la dejaban ponerse en contacto con el exterior, e intentó escaparse un par de veces y acabaron aislándola, no dejándola que se comunicase con el resto de las chicas y con personal contratado exclusivamente para vigilarla. Sufrió mucho ¿sabes? Así que se aferró a una única idea, yo. Acabó por embaucar al médico que la trataba para que no accediera a los deseos de sus padres, que ya no era una niña y podía decidir por su futuro. El médico lo sabía y le daba su apoyo. Llegó el momento del parto. Fue difícil, yo era muy grande y mi madre muy estrecha, hubo complicaciones, mis abuelos fueron avisados cuando las cosas ya estaban bastante mal, al no tener los medios para practicarle una cesárea, decidieron llevarla al hospital más cercano, pero para cuando llegaron mi madre estaba muy débil y había perdido mucha sangre y los intentos de que saliera de forma natural le habían dañado por dentro. Le practicaron una cesárea de urgencia, al estar en un hospital público el doctor informó de su situación a los servicios sociales para que la ayudasen frente a sus padres, que la querían obligar a dejarme en adopción, a pesar su negativa, sobre todo después de darse cuenta de que mi madre a causa del parto ya no podría tener más hijos.

⁃ ¡Dios mío! Si que es todo un drama, pobre Esme.

⁃ Lo fue, sí. Ella se aferró a mi con uñas y dientes, sobre todo al saber que jamás volvería a ser madre de nuevo. Mi abuela a pesar de entenderla tenía demasiados prejuicios sociales y le negó la entrada a su casa conmigo, pensando que así la niña mimada y consentida que era se lo pensase mejor. Pero ella no accedió y se encontró sola con un recién nacido. Fue valiente y se puso en contacto con una hermana de mi padre que siempre le había tenido bastante aprecio, que la ayudó en la sombra hasta que se pudo instalar en un apartamento compartido y conseguir un trabajo de camarera en una cafetería a media jornada, mientras me dejaba en una guardería. Fue muy valiente, porque a pesar de que no tenía grandes esperanzas de volver a ver a mi padre, se instaló en la misma ciudad donde el estudiaba, diciéndose a si misma que quizás algún día pudiera volver a verle, aun sabiendo que un estudiante sin recursos no podía hacerse cargo de una mujer y un bebé y lo entendía, además habían pasado varios meses sin tener noticias el uno del otro y ya ni siquiera se atrevió a llamarle y contarle su situación y comprometerle. Pasó el tiempo, yo ya tenía por lo menos 5 meses y un cliente habitual de la cafetería comenzó a interesarse por mi madre. La invitaba a salir, pero ella siempre se negaba con alguna excusa, hasta que un día estando conmigo en el parque se encontró con él. Cuando se dio cuenta de la situación de mi madre en vez de abandonar su empeño se volvió más insistente aun. Y un día fue a verla con varios colegas de la universidad entre los que se encontraba...

⁃ ¡Tu padre!

⁃ Exacto, era un estudiante de arquitectura que quería presumir de una conquista que en realidad no era tal. Cuando mi padre vio a mi madre casi tira la mesa en la que estaban sentados. Mi madre ni siquiera lo había visto y seguía sirviendo cafés y bollos hasta que el revuelo en la mesa y la discusión que oyó entre mi padre y su pretendiente, fue más que audible. Cuando se encontró con la mirada endurecida de mi padre, dice que se le cayó todo lo que llevaba encima manchándose y quemándose una mano con el café, una de sus compañeras se la llevó para curarle y cuando volvió a salir, mi padre ya no estaba. En los siguientes días Aro...

⁃ ¿Aro?

⁃ Sí, Aro era su pretendiente; la siguió a todas partes pidiéndole explicaciones, pero ella se negaba a hablarle de Edward diciéndole que no era asunto suyo y que la dejara en paz. Hasta que un día la agarró de la cintura y la intentó besar a la fuerza y ella le pegó y le dijo que jamás se volviera a acercar a ella. Sin que ellos lo supieran mi padre les había estado observando, dice que apunto estuvo de matarlo cuando se dio cuenta de que en realidad mi madre no quería nada con él. Ella se marchó llorando, mi padre la siguió en la distancia y cual fue su sorpresa, cuando la entrada del edificio en el que se había parado era una guardería, pensó que sería algún otro trabajo hasta que casi al instante salió con un carrito de bebés y sacaba de él a un niño al que comenzó a abrazar mientras volvía a romper a llorar de nuevo. Mi padre estaba muy confundido, cuando se sentó con el bebé en los brazos en un banco del parque que había en frente de la guardería ya no pudo resistirse más y se acercó a ella.- Se me puso la piel de gallina.

⁃ ¿Tienes frío?

⁃ No, es tu historia, me está dejando impactada – me frotó con su gran mano y me abrazó dándome calor y a pesar de que no hacía frío, se lo agradecí.

⁃ El caso es que cuando él la llamó, mi madre casi sale corriendo al verse descubierta. Mi padre no era tonto y cuando se dio cuenta de su reacción, sumo dos y dos, miró al bebé y los abrazó a los dos. Hablaron de todo lo que había pasado, de lo desesperado que se había sentido, de que seguía queriéndola y que no entendía por que no se lo había dicho. Ella simplemente le dijo que no quería que su carrera se viese afectada, cosa que con el tiempo ocurrió. Mi padre tuvo que dejar los estudios por que no podía mantener con su trabajo a su nueva familia y pagarse la carrera, dice que nunca se ha arrepentido de ello ya que al fin y al cabo sigue en el mismo mundo, aunque él no pueda firmar sus propios proyectos pero si construirlos. Y mi madre igual, su pasión era la decoración como tú, y sus ideas le viene de maravilla a mi padre, así que los dos ejercen, pero en la sombra. Aro desde entonces ha intentado hacerle la vida imposible, se casó con la heredera divorciada de otro gran constructor que tenía un hijo, que no has llegado a conocer hoy, pero que ha estudiado conmigo arquitectura. Mis abuelos paternos son los únicos que he conocido, ya que los padres de mi madre no es que no se hayan interesado por mí, que si lo han hecho; pero mi madre les castigó con su indiferencia y se ha negado a que nos conozcamos siempre.

⁃ ¡Vaya! Se podría escribir un libro, cuantas personas se pueden ver afectadas por un simple descuido. Ahora entiendo porque tu madre se sorprendió al saber que estudiaba interiorismo.

⁃ Sí, supongo que se vieron reflejados en nosotros.

De repente empezamos a oír una especie de grititos mezclados con gemidos que procedían de la habitación de Alice.

⁃ ¿Qué narices...?

⁃ ¡Jajajajaajajaja! - se reía Edward - ese es Jasper disfrutando de un orgasmo.

⁃ ¿Cómo? ¿Y emite esos sonidos?

⁃ Sí, por desgracia los oigo muy a menudo, pero dice que no lo puede evitar, así que... si estos dos siguen juntos una temporada, ya puedes ir acostumbrándote.

⁃ ¡Madre mía! Que tío tan curioso.

⁃ Edward golpeó la pared de una manera muy singular, y enseguida oímos los bramidos de Jasper.

⁃ ¡Jódete Edward!

⁃ Edward soltó una gran carcajada.

⁃ Jasper, es el último día que están mis padres, ya sabes las normas, tenemos que irnos.

⁃ ¡Joder, dame 10 minutos... serás cabrón! Bella ¿no puedes entretenerle un rato más?

⁃ ¡Vete a la mierda Jasper!

⁃ Entonces comencé a deslizar mi mano bajo la sábana hasta llegar a la parte que justamente tapaba la sábana desde su cintura como una chica obediente, haciendo caso de lo que Jasper había sugerido, pero Edward viendo mis intenciones me agarró de la mano antes de llegar a mi destino. Le miré con cara inocente mientras me mordía el labio, pero él giraba su cabeza a modo de negación.

⁃ No lo hagas Bella, sabes que si haces eso no me voy a poder marchar y tengo que irme de verdad. Me quedaría toda la noche, pero están mis padres y quiero ser respetuoso con ellos.

⁃ No te he invitado a que te quedaras.

⁃ Y ¿No lo harías?

⁃ Según lo que me ofrecieses...

⁃ ¡Ummmmmm! - agarró mi otra mano y se tumbó encima mía sujetando mis muñecas por encima de mi cabeza mientras comenzaba a besar mi cuerpo desnudo.

⁃ Creo que si que te invitaría sí. - le dije entre gemidos.

⁃ Muy bien, eso esperaba.

⁃ Me soltó y se levantó de la cama, yo le miré de arriba abajo mientras cogía su ropa y empezaba a vestirse.

⁃

⁃ No me mires así Bella, te juro que me está costando mucho hacer esto.

⁃ No pude remediar notar como el calor se instalaba en mis mejillas. ¿Cómo demonios le habría estado mirando? ¿Como una zorra

⁃ pervertida? Seguramente.

⁃

⁃ Mañana pasaré a buscarte a las 12: 30 para que te de tiempo a comer e ir a trabajar, ¿de acuerdo?

⁃ Muy bien. ¿Tengo que ponerme algo especial?

⁃ No. Iremos a algún sitio informal no te preocupes.

⁃ ¡Jass!

⁃ Ya voy, ya voy.

⁃ Se sentó en la cama, se acercó y deposito un suave beso en mis labios.

⁃ Recuerda de lo que hemos hablado ¿eh?

⁃ Sí, te lo prometo.

⁃ Bien.

Se levantó, abrió la puerta y se marchó.


	9. Algo más que amigos

En esta historia no tengo Beta así que espero podáis perdonar mis errores de ortografía y puntuación.

Gracias a todas las que me leéis, a las que me añadieron a alertas y a las que me volvéis a releer por que ya conocíais la historia, a estas os aviso que he cambiado pequeñas cosas a la hora de corregir los capítulos.

Jupy - Marie Alexis Masen - Karmele Swan - .3 - Lourob - Nurymisu - superanbl - Elaine Haruno Uchicha

**Disclamer**: Los personajes pertenecen a stephenie Meyer pero la historia es mía y producto de mi imaginación.

Rating M

La historia contiene escenas de sexo explícitas, si no eres mayor de 18 años no la leas.

**Summary**: En una noche en la que se da la bienvenida al verano, llena de fuego, deseos y fiesta, Bella encontrará al hombre con el que siempre soñó y al que se entregará por una noche pensando en no volverlo a ver jamás.

ALGO MÁS QUE AMIGOS

En cuanto Edward y Jasper salieron por la puerta, Alice me llamó desde su cuarto. Quería que le contase con pelos y señales lo que había sucedido en la fiesta y como habíamos acabado acostándonos juntos.

Omití algunos detalles respecto a la fiesta, como lo sucedido con Victoria y Aro.

Le conté lo agradables que eran sus padres y como me había sentido atraída por Edward desde la primera vez que nos vimos y como él me había seducido lejos de las miradas de los invitados.

Alice aplaudía de emoción y me besó con alegría sincera, diciéndome que era el chico perfecto para mí, ojalá lo fuera, pero tarde o temprano tendría que marcharse y yo me quedaría allí con Alice, con nuestros trabajos y nuestra vida, pero no quise decírselo y aguar su estado de ánimo, ni el mío tampoco.

▪ Mañana voy a comer con sus padres antes de ir al trabajo, Edward me pasará a buscar a las 12:30, tengo que pensar en que me pongo. Me ha dicho que es informal pero no quiero ir de vaqueros y he estado pensando en el vestido que me compré para la graduación de Rosalie, y que no me he vuelto a poner.

▪ ¡Oh si Bella! Ese sería perfecto, es sencillo pero a la vez elegante.

▪ Te llamaré para quedar cuando salga de trabajar a no ser que Jasper tenga otros planes.

▪ No te preocupes, ya me encargaré de organizar algo para los cuatro si ellos quieren.

▪ Esta bien, pero recuerda que no podemos salir todos los días y tampoco vamos a dejar que paguen ellos siempre.

▪ Tu déjamelo de mi cuenta. ¿Sabes Bella? Jasper es un poco loco pero es fantástico, hacía tiempo que no sentía algo parecido por un chico, y en la cama es divertido e insaciable también – me dijo entre risas.

▪ Ya, y bastante peculiar su forma de expresarlo.

Nos echamos a reír recordando los grititos que emitía en ciertos momentos.

Estábamos contentas de que por una vez hubiéramos encontrado unas parejas con las que poder salir todos juntos y poder compartir buenos ratos.

El vestido era de color beige con cuello de barco y bastante ajustado, metí en una bolsa una camiseta, pantalones cortos y sandalias para cambiarme cuando llegara al trabajo.

Edward llegó puntual a buscarme. Me dejé el pelo suelto y me puse zapatos de tacón negros pero no muy altos. Me miró de arriba abajo con una sonrisa de aprobación y sin decirme nada me cogió de la cintura y me besó suavemente, mi pulso se aceleró inmediatamente, y no pude remediar sonrojarme.

▪ No se si deberías haberte puesto este vestido, estás demasiado guapa con él y creo que le gustas mucho a mi padre, puede que mi madre se ponga celosa.

▪ ¿Lo dices en serio?

▪ Totalmente.. - y me guiñó un ojo.

Esperaba que fuera una broma.

El padre de Edward era un hombre atractivo pero su mujer no lo era menos, me sentiría incómoda pensando que pudiera gustarle en otro sentido que no fuera como pareja de su hijo.

Edward llevaba una camisa azul con unos vaqueros oscuros y deportivas, bastante informal para como iba yo, por supuesto la camisa estaba abierta en el cuello y no la llevaba remetida por los pantalones, este hombre era una total distracción para mí, el solo mirarle era como si en mi cerebro solo hubiese una palabra "SEXO".

En el restaurante nos esperaban ya sus padres. La comida fue agradable y su padre me piropeó varias veces a lo cual Esme se reía, así que pensé que no tenía de que preocuparme, después de lo de Aro me sentía rara con ese tipo de atención.

Apenas hablé, pero cuando necesité ir al baño Esme decidió acompañarme.

▪ Bella querida, creo que Edward te gusta mucho ¿no?

El color de mis mejillas aumentó considerablemente.

▪ ¿Se nota mucho?- para qué lo iba a negar.

▪ Lo noto yo. Pero tengo que decirte que él también se siente muy atraído por ti, y eso si que es evidente, a mis ojos y a los de su padre; se lo está pasando de lo lindo, en cuanto te elogia en algo, Edward pone su mirada ceñuda, un tanto celosa la verdad, y su padre se ha dado cuenta y disfruta provocándolo.

El alivio que sentí fue enorme, su padre me utilizaba para chinchar a su hijo, algo increíble en mi entorno.

▪ Bueno, tan solo somos amigos, no pretendo interferir en su carrera.

▪ ¡Oh Bella ! Siento haberte dado esa impresión, yo jamás me entrometería en la vida privada de mi hijo, él es dueño de elegir a la persona con la que quiere estar, no era mi intención insinuar nada sobre ti.

▪ La verdad es que Edward podría estar con la chica que quisiera, no entiendo por que parece haberse fijado en mí.

▪ Querida Bella, que equivocada estás en ese aspecto. Eres una chica estupenda y muy atractiva, no hay más que ver como te miran los hombres cuando pasas, tengo que decir que ninguno baja de los 35, pero eso es por que el hombre algo más mayor sabe apreciar más allá del físico y Edward es muy maduro en ese aspecto, ya nos lo demostró con Victoria, en cuanto se dio cuenta del tipo de mujer que era, vio más allá del sexo.

Me sentía extraña hablando de esas cosas con ella. Era la madre de mi... lo que fuera y tan solo nos habíamos visto dos veces, pero parecía sencillo hacerlo.

▪ Pero en serio Esme, no creo que nosotros lleguemos a ser algo más que amigos, es el verano, las vacaciones, ya se sabe, en cuanto acabe, cada uno tendrá que volver a sus vidas.

▪ Tengo que reconocer que cuando Edward nos dijo que llevaría a una chica a la fiesta sin apenas conocerla me esperé cualquier cosa, pero me demostró que se podía confiar en él. Solo te pido que tengáis cuidado, que sois muy jóvenes y estoy segura de que tenéis un futuro prometedor, solo, no lo estropeéis.

Supuse que estaba pensando en su pasado, pero no hice alusión a ello. Por supuesto volví a ponerme colorada cuando me di cuenta a lo que se refería. ¿Tan transparentes éramos? ¿Se podía leer en mi frente "SEXO" o qué? Probablemente... Sonreí.

Volvimos a la mesa y enseguida se hizo la hora para ir al trabajo. Me despedí de sus padres esperando volver a tener otra ocasión de volver a verlos, eran personas fantásticas.

Edward me llevó en el coche hasta el trabajo y quedamos en que pasaría a buscarme a la salida de este. Me cambié de ropa y a pesar de que creí que la tarde se me haría eterna pasó rápidamente y casi no tuve tiempo ni de pensar.

Alice me llamó diciendo que nos esperaban en casa, que Jasper iba a hacer algo de pasta para la cena y una ensalada. ¿Jasper cocinaba? Supongo que cocer pasta no era cocinar exactamente pensé.

Edward apareció cinco minutos antes de la hora de cierre, pero como siempre tuvo que esperar otros veinte minutos más para que el último cliente dejara la tienda y pudiera hacer caja.

Cuando finalmente cerré la persiana Edward puso en mi mano una bolsa de papel de color verde con algo en su interior ¿otro regalo? Pensé.

Vio mi cara de extrañeza.

▪ Esto es tuyo y creo que lo habrás echado de menos.

▪ ¿Mío?- no tenía ni idea de a lo que se refería.

Mi boca se quedó abierta al ver lo que contenía. Era la parte de abajo de mi bikini rojo, el que no encontré aquella noche.

▪ Lo encontré debajo de la cama aquella mañana... lo guardé por si el destino volvía a hacernos coincidir.

Toda la sangre de mi cuerpo se concentró en mi cara con la sola mención de aquella noche.

▪ Me gustaría volvértelo a ver puesto.

▪ Es mi bikini favorito, quizás mañana...

▪ De momento vamos a tu apartamento, Jasper y Alice nos esperan.

Cenamos spaguetti a la boloñesa y una ensalada de rúcula y queso parmesano que estaba deliciosa. No creí ni por un momento que Alice le hubiera ayudado a Jasper en la cocina, pero el aseguró que no se le daba tan mal. En cuanto acabamos de cenar y Alice sacó el helado, Jasper la arrastró a la habitación con el cuenco lleno, al parecer habían pensado en tomar el postre en la intimidad. Yo me removí incómoda en el sillón pensando en la sensación del helado en mi cuerpo mientras Edward lo tomaba de mí. Él parecía perdido en sus pensamientos mientras chupaba la cuchara y sin pensar muy bien en lo que decía le solté...

▪ ¿Quieres pasar la noche conmigo?

Ni siquiera me contestó, me llevó de la mano a mi habitación (con el helado aun en sus manos) me sentí ardiendo en ese mismo momento.

Dejó el helado en la mesilla y comenzó a quitarme la ropa con prisa. De nuevo ni una palabra entre nosotros, pasó su lengua por mi cuello mientras sus manos viajaban al enganche de mi sujetador y lo soltaba con facilidad, lo deslizó por mis hombros hasta que calló al suelo. Hizo que me inclinara hacia atrás mientras su boca se apoderaba de uno de mis pezones y lo succionaba, mientras su mano en la espalda me sujetaba fuertemente y la otra bajaba la cremallera de mis vaqueros, su mano se deslizó por debajo de mis braguetas. Para entonces yo estaba totalmente mojada y me avergoncé de que sin apenas tocarme estuviera ya en ese estado, él sin embargo emitió un pequeño gemido cuando descubrió el estado en el que me encontraba.

De repente me soltó y enderezó, sus manos ya no estaban en mi cuerpo y su mirada era muy intensa pero yo estaba totalmente confundida ¿qué pasaba? ¿Qué había hecho? Estaba desnuda de cintura para arriba y con mis pantalones abiertos al pie de la cama, entonces hizo algo para mí inesperado, me empujo con la fuerza suficiente para que perdiera el equilibrio y cayera de espaldas a la cama, su sonrisa se volvió perversa y comenzó a tirar de mis vaqueros hasta que salieron, los cuales arrastraron mis bragas con ellos. Se tumbó encima mía y comenzó a besarme, se volvió a apartar un poco y me dijo que cerrara los ojos, lo hice, su voz sonaba ronca, tuve que emitir un grito cuando noté la sensación de frío en mi pecho, ¡increíble! Había adivinado mi pensamiento de antes, automáticamente sentí como sus labios devoraban el helado con su lengua caliente, una mezcla increíble, el frío, el calor... hizo lo mismo en mi otro seno y jugueteó con mis pezones, luego puso otro poco de helado en mi ombligo y volvió a chupar, se deslizó de la cama, ya no lo sentía.

▪ No abras los ojos.

Negué con la cabeza, me gustaban esas sensaciones, sentir la anticipación del momento, no saber donde sentiría el frío de nuevo o el calor de su boca.

Un tirón de mis piernas hizo que cayeran al suelo y quedara justo en el borde de la cama, y entonces sentí el frío ahí.

▪ ¡Aaaaaahhh!

Y después de nuevo el calor... y sus dedos helados dentro de mi mientras lamía mi clítoris. Se me puso la piel de gallina, para entonces mis manos despeinaban su cabello, rozaban la piel suave de su nuca... No podía pensar... Solo sentir.

Su boca viajó de nuevo a la mía, mi sabor mezclado con el helado de avellana, debí de haber perdido la noción del tiempo porque ya no tenía su camisa puesta, se deshacía de su pantalón, oí el ruido de rasgar un envoltorio, venía preparado, ¡ummm sí! Agarró una de mis piernas y la sujetó con uno de sus brazos mientras me penetraba.

▪ ¡El cielo! - susurró.

¿El cielo? ¿Había dicho el cielo?

Seguro que había entendido mal, no importaba, pero allí me pareció estar en cuestión de medio minuto, podría haber aguantado pero no, no quería hacerlo, quería disfrutar de cada orgasmo que pudiera darme, así que gemí mientras agarraba con la mano su trasero lo que esa posición me permitía, para que notara mi urgencia y sin esperar respuesta me dejé llevar hasta que oí sus jadeos cerca de mi cuello, esto había sido más rápido de lo esperado, pero ¿qué más daba? Teníamos toda la noche.

MAY CULLEN


	10. Cada cosa en su lugar

En esta historia no tengo Beta así que espero podáis perdonar mis errores de ortografía y puntuación.

Gracias a todas las que me leéis, a las que me añadieron a alertas y a las que me volvéis a releer por que ya conocíais la historia, a estas os aviso que he cambiado pequeñas cosas a la hora de corregir los capítulos.

superanbl - Jupy - Marie Alexis Masen - Karmele Swan - rocha - ALI-LU CULLEN - aleshita-luvs-paamore - cary - DraBSwan

Gracias cary por seguir confiando en mí.

**Disclamer**: Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer pero la historia es mía y producto de mi imaginación.

Rating M

La historia contiene escenas de sexo explícitas, si no eres mayor de 18 años no la leas.

**Summary**: En una noche en la que se da la bienvenida al verano, llena de fuego, deseos y fiesta, Bella encontrará al hombre con el que siempre soñó y al que se entregará por una noche pensando en no volverlo a ver jamás.

**Después de más de dos años, aquí llega la continuación de Noche de San Juan, inicialmente publicada en el blog twilightentreamigas, donde recibí mi primera oportunidad para escribir. Allí tengo los primeros tres capítulos de otra historia que es increíble como hoy en día han salido a la luz miles de historias basadas en lo mismo. Aquel fic se titulaba "Contrato Nupcial" nada que ver con los contratos de los que se habla hoy en día pero si alguien me lo llega a decir no le pongo ese título.**

**Es una historia que le tengo especial cariño y que algún día cuando acabe esta la continuaré.**

**Espero que los personajes no haya perdido su frescura.**

Cada cosa en su lugar

Desperté con ciertos dolores en mi bajo vientre que me resultaron bastante familiares.

Me levanté despacio y con cuidado de no despertar a Edward.

Ya en el baño, pude comprobar que me había venido el periodo. Creo que nunca en mi vida me había puesto tan contenta de que lo hiciera. Ahora todo estaba como debía. Ya suponía que no me podía haber quedado embarazada por los cálculos que hice, pero nunca se sabe.

Recordé que llevaba una vieja receta de anticonceptivos en mi cartera cuando tuve desarreglos una temporada. Esa misma tarde pasaría por una farmacia de 24 horas ha comprármelos y los empezaría a tomar.

Parecía que lo mío con Edward tenía probabilidades de prolongarse durante todo el verano y no quería tener que preocuparme por descuidos y calentones, ya que parecíamos dados a tenerlos a menudo.

Llevaba los pies descalzos y noté la humedad en el suelo.

La noche anterior después de utilizar nuestros cuerpos para tomar el postre, nos dimos una ducha que pareció más una lucha de voluntades que otra cosa y las evidencias estaban por el suelo.

Edward no parecía cansarse y después de ayudar a enjabonarme, estaba más que dispuesto para otra ronda. Yo intenté escapar de sus intenciones ya que el agua y los condones no me daban una buena fiabilidad y la marcha atrás ya no era una opción.

Al final nos secamos deprisa y volvimos a la cama, donde esta vez con más calma, me hizo el amor despacio, besando cada poro de mi piel, provocándome con sus caricias y llevándome al éxtasis en dos ocasiones más.

Creo que la sonrisa en mi cara, iba a ser casi permanente.

Abrí el armario del baño y saqué un analgésico y me tomé un vaso de agua.

Volví a la cama y me acurruqué junto al cuerpo de Edward llevando una de sus grandes manos a mi tripa, para que me diera calor y me ayudara a que mis dolores cesasen hasta que me hiciera efecto el paracetamol.

Era domingo y podía dormir hasta la hora que me diera la gana y eso sin duda lo iba a apreciar bastante.

Me quedé dormida.

- Bella, despierta, ya son casi las dos. ¿No tienes hambre?

- ¡Ummm! Sí claro, me vendría bien comer que decirte una cosa.

- ¿Qué ocurre? No tienes buen aspecto.

- Me duele un poco la tripa, me ha bajado la regla. Se me ha adelantado unos días. Ahora cada cosa está en su lugar.

- Se acabaron las similitudes con mis padres -dijo sonriendo.

- Sí, y no sabes cuanto me alegro.

Me besó en los labios.

- Vamos a comer algo dormilona.

El domingo pasó más rápido de lo que hubiera deseado.

Nos quedamos los cuatro en casa intercalando películas de acción con comedias románticas de las que nos gustaban a Alice y a mí, salvo esa pequeña escapada a la farmacia, eso fue todo lo que hicimos.

Edward no se separó de mí, más que cuando me levanté a preparar unos sandwichs para la cena y aun y todo se acercó a ayudarme, mientras me besaba en la nuca apartándome unos mechones de pelo que se habían escapado de mi coleta, mientras Jasper y Alice desaparecían en la habitación para "echar uno rapidito" , como él dijo. Y tanto que lo fue, porque pronto oí aquellos grtitios tan característicos suyos.

Esa noche se marcharon los dos a casa de los padres de Edward y Alice y yo nos despedidos hasta el día siguiente, porque no teníamos ni ganas de hablar entre nosotras. Solo nos abrazamos y nos sonreímos con cara de tontas y de felicidad. Nunca hasta entonces habíamos estado en una situación así y la verdad es que era fantástico, estar dos amigos con dos amigas.

Aquella semana pasó rápida.

Por la mañana quedábamos en la playa hasta la hora del almuerzo en el que yo me daba una ducha y me iba a trabajar. Edward venía todos y cada uno de los días a recogerme y nos veíamos en nuestro apartamento. Procurábamos cenar cosas que compraban los chicos y las cocinábamos, o unos simples bocadillos y pizzas congeladas.

Edward no hizo ningún intento mientras estuve en mis días y la verdad es que se lo agradecí. A mí ese rollo de hacerlo con la regla no me iba nada, aunque tenía que reconocer que me apetecía muchísimo más de lo normal y eso nunca me había ocurrido, pero imaginé que era porque no me podía resistir a sus encantos naturales. Nunca había conocido a un chico como él. Dulce, simpático y atento y para colmo un fenómeno en la cama. ¿Quién puede pedir más? Supongo que mi cupo de malotes estaba desbordado y Edward era mi premio final.

- Te veo triste Bella. ¿Qué pasa? ¿Edward y tú habéis discutido? -me dijo Alice una noche.

- ¡No, que va! De hecho quiere que cenemos en el apartamento de sus padres el sábado "nosotros solos" le he tenido a dieta esta semana.- Me reí al ver la cara de Alice.

- Ya entiendo, y sin embargo se ha quedado tres noches a dormir ¡Qué majo!- Se burló.

Le saqué la lengua.

- ¿Entonces? ¿Qué es lo que ocurre?

- Sé que ha pasado poco tiempo, pero creo que me he colado del todo Alice, y eso no es nada bueno. Nunca había vivido el típico amor de verano y pienso que cuando acabe me voy a quedar hecha polvo.

- ¡Ya estamos! "Bella la optimista in action" ¿Acaso no puedes disfrutar del momento? ¿Del día a día, del sol, de las fiestas y de los revolcones con Edward? Aunque no lo creas, sé perfectamente lo que sientes, yo tampoco me había enganchado tanto con un tío. Otras veces había estado varios meses con el mismo, pero te puedo asegurar que no hay nada comparable a Jasper. Es divertido en todas sus facetas, y eso me gusta mucho, pero que mucho mucho, aunque a veces no pueda remediar ser un capullo, pero esa es su personalidad.

No pude estar más de acuerdo y entristecerme por algo que sin duda iba a pasar quisiese o no y eso me iba a impedir disfrutar de la compañía de Edward y no podía empañar mi felicidad con aquello. Mi relación con él, aunque no hubiese comenzado de la manera más habitual y nunca me hubiese pedido formalmente salir con él, era más solida que las que había tenido jamás.

Esta relación tenía fecha de caducidad, **El final del verano**, y lamentablemente no tenía el poder para cambiarla.

Siempre me había comportado de una manera sumisa con todos los chicos con los que había estado. Dejando que ellos dieran el primer paso y no negándome jamás a sus deseos. Estaba ansiosa por complacer, como si por aquello fuera a conseguir que se quedaran más tiempo conmigo. No podía haber estado más equivocada. Acababa utilizada y olvidada, salvo por alguno que otro que repetía, pero que nunca me dejaba ser yo misma, a la mañana siguiente las despedidas eran frías y eso si se quedaban, nunca había una propuesta para quedar para ir al cine, tomar una copa o vernos al día siguiente. Nada. Sin embargo Edward en un par de semanas me había dado todo aquello y mucho más. ¿Cómo no iba a enamorarme locamente? Era perfecto, no era un cachas ni por asomo un metrosexual pero era lo que toda chica como yo podría desear.

Estaba metida en un buen lío, mi corazón iba a quedar devastado.

- ¿Además? ¿Quién te dice que después del verano no seguiréis viéndoos? Querer es poder Bella y las relaciones a larga distancia existen, recuerda que sus padres seguirán teniendo su casa aquí.

- Si claro, como si fuéramos adolescentes que se van a jurar amor eterno y se van a esperar de un verano para otro ¡Venga ya, Alice!

- No puedo contigo Bella ¡de verdad!

Lo mío no era el optimismo, pero a la experiencia me remitía. Edward podría tener a la que quisiera y su futuro sin duda era prometedor y yo como ya le dije a su madre no me interpondría en él. Todo el mundo superaba una ruptura con su primer amor y yo no iba a ser menos. Así que seguiría el consejo de Alice y viviría el momento con toda intensidad. Aun nos quedaba mucho verano por delante, no había hecho más que empezar.

Edward optó por comprar una sombrilla y pasar parte de nuestras mañanas playeras bajo ella.

Lo primero que hacíamos después de colocarla, era tumbarnos en las toallas y comenzar nuestro ritual recién adquirido de colocarnos el uno al otro la crema de protección solar, del cual se podría decir que disfrutábamos los dos mucho. Hasta creo que empezó a gustarle tenerse que poner crema.

Él siempre aprovechaba para darme un ligero masaje en la espalda que yo agradecía profundamente. A parte del placer de sentir sus manos por todo mi cuerpo, se le daba bien descontracturar músculos.

- Me estáis poniendo malo con tanto masajito chicos -dijo Jasper.

Los días que se dignaba a levantarse con Alice, se apuntaba a venir con nosotros a la playa argumentando que no tenía nada mejor que hacer.

Nosotros nos reímos.

- ¿Tienes envidia Jasper? -le soltó Edward.

- ¿Envidia yo? ¿De qué? ¿De ver lo empalagosos que sois?

- Estoy seguro de que te gustaría que Alice estuviera aquí para que te pusiera bien de crema por el cuerpo.

- Si te soy sincero Edward, no es precisamente el masaje que me gusta que me dé.

Yo no pude remediarlo y le lancé el tuvo que le dio en toda la cabeza.

- ¡Auch! Eso ha dolido. Pero ya que tan amablemente me lo has dado ¿Te importa darme un poco de crema?

- Oh vaya, pensé que no te iban los masajes-le solté con ironía.

- Solo quiero que me la untes, no que me masajees con ella, no quisiera que la novia de mi me mejor amigo me pusiera cachondo, salvo que eso sea lo que quieras claro.

Entonces fue Edward el quien le propinó un puñetazo en el brazo.

- ¿Eyyy? Os podría denunciar por maltrato a un amigo.

- ¡CALLATE! -gritamos a la vez.

La palabra "novia" aun seguía resonando en mi cabeza, sobre todo después de ver que Edward no parecía haberse molestado al oírla ni hacer ningún comentario al respecto, lo que hizo que de nuevo se dibujara en mi cara una sonrisa estúpida mientras disfrutaba de los rayos del sol calentando mi cuerpo.

La noche del sábado, le pedí a Edward que me fuera a buscar a casa y no al trabajo, un poco más tarde, para que me diera tiempo a darme una ducha rápida y cambiarme de ropa. Aquel día había hecho mucho calor y necesitaba refrescarme y ponerme guapa para él. Se podría decir que era absurdo, estábamos en la playa y nos veíamos a diario, pero aquella noche era como si fuera nuestra primera cita formal los dos solos y me hacia realmente mucha ilusión.

Me maquillé suavemente; solo rímel y brillo de labios, ya que el sol de los últimos días, había dejado sobre mi piel un ligero bronceado que evitaba que me tuviera que embadurnar de maquillaje para cubrir mi habitual pálido rostro.

Llegó a recogerme sobre las diez. Era algo tarde, pero no pareció importarle.

- Estás guapísima.-y me besó suavemente en los labios- ¿vamos?

- ¡Claro! -y le cogí de la mano que me ofrecía sin podré evitar sonrojarme ante su halago.

Cuando llegamos al apartamento de sus padres, la mesa estaba decorada con velas aromáticas y los cubiertos y los platos preparados.

- ¿Te puedo ayudar en algo?

- No, mientras tomamos la ensalada que ya está preparada se terminarán de cocer los espaguetis. No es una gran cena, pero sé que te gusta la pasta y si te digo la verdad es lo único que me sale decente. -sonrió.

- No tenías que haberte molestado, yo podría haber cocinado cualquier cosa.

- Lo sé, pero es sábado y acabas cansada de trabajar toda la semana y me apetecía ser yo quien cocinara para ti. Quiero que sea una noche especial, también podríamos haber salido a cenar por ahí, pero esto me parecía más íntimo. ¿Está bien para ti?

- Está de maravilla para mí, te lo aseguro.

Y tanto que sí. Estaba en mi nube particular y no quería bajarme de ella de ninguna manera.

Había preparado una ensalada de rúcula con parmesano y unos espaguetis al pesto. Todo estaba delicioso. Sacó una botella de Lambrusco rosado muy fría que nos bebimos sin casi darnos cuenta.

- Ven aquí.

Me extendió su mano y me acercó hasta que quedé sentada en su regazo.

-¿Te ha gustado la cena?

- Muchísimo, me he quedado realmente llena.

- Pues es una lástima, porque aun queda el postre.- me dijo mientras sus labios rozaban mi cuello.

- Te juro que no me cabe nada más.

Edward separó bruscamente su boca de mi cuello y alzó su mirada hasta mi cara con cara de asombro.

- ¿Estás realmente segura?

Entonces me di cuenta de lo que había dicho y del doble sentido. Me mordí el labio y Edward sonrió.

- Porque había preparado fruta de temporada cortada en pedazos para que hiciéramos una fondue de chocolate con ellas.

- Eso suena interesante, pero ¿podríamos tomarla más tarde? cuando se me haya bajado la cena. ¿Te parece?

- Me parece estupendo, porque estaba pensando en una manera de bajar la cena, pero no sé si estará disponible -dijo arrastrando la última palabra.

Me acerqué a su oreja y le susurré.

-Disponible y en perfecto estado de revista.

- ¡Jajajaja! -se carcajeó mientras hacía que cambiara de posición y esta vez me sentara a horcajadas sobre sus piernas -no sabes cuanto me alegro- me susurró.

Besó mi cuello haciendo que echara mi cabeza hacia atrás acercándose a mi escote.

Llevaba una camisa blanca sin cuello ni mangas, con una falda hasta la rodilla tostada con algo de vuelo, con motivos tribales naranjas en el borde y unas alpargatas de cuña alta atadas a mis tobillos.

Fue desabrochando poco a poco los botones de mi camisa mientras me besaba debajo de la oreja y el cuello.

Emitió un pequeño suspiro y abarcó con sus grandes manos mis pequeños pechos.

El conjunto de ropa interior que llevaba era de microfibra muy fina en color champán y mis pezones endurecidos luchaban por abrirse paso tras la tela.

Estaba muy excitada. Edward tenía ese efecto fulminante en mí, no hacía falta que hiciera, ni insinuara a penas nada y ya me tenía derretida antes de tocarme.

Sus manos seguían acariciándome. No parecía importarle que mis senos se perdieran en ellas, al contrario, siempre les dedicaba la suficiente atención y nunca se olvidaba de ellos como ya me había ocurrido con otros chicos; y ellos en respuesta se erguían orgullosos entre sus manos y mis gemidos no tardaron en salir.

Subió por mi mandíbula, besó mi sien y se detuvo en mi frente. Notaba su barbilla apoyada en el puente de mi nariz.

- Me ocurre algo extraño cuando estoy contigo ¿sabes?

Un escalofrío recorrió mi columna temiendo que sus siguientes palabras no me fuesen a gustar.

- Es extraño - continuó- siento como si lleváramos mucho tiempo juntos. Como si nos conociéramos desde mucho antes de aquella noche.

Suspiré.

- ¿Mucho tiempo? ¿Cómo si ya te hubieras aburrido de mí?

Se separó de mi frente instantáneamente.

- ¡NO! -me agarró de la barbilla- Al contrario, como si nos complementáramos, como si el encontrarnos ese día fuese provocado por el destino, como si debiéramos haber estado juntos siempre. Igual estoy sonando ridículo, lo siento.

Mis ojos comenzaron a brillar.

- Yo siento algo parecido Edward -dije bajando la voz- nunca me he sentido tan bien junto a nadie en tan poco tiempo que no fuera una chica.

Edward cerró los ojos y sonrió ante mi comentario y besó mi nariz.

- Eres absolutamente adorable. Jamás habría pensado que aquella chica que se entregó a mí con tanta pasión, fuera a ser la chica tímida y sencilla que eres. He de confesarte que me dejaste alucinado cuando accediste sin conocernos a practicar todas aquellas posturas, pero a la mañana siguiente me di cuenta de que me había aprovechado de tu embriaguez y si te digo la verdad me alegré de que te hubieras marchado.

Mi cara de decepción debió de ser evidente.

Cogió mi rostro entre sus manos.

- No quería que pensaras que había abusado de ti. Pero te puedo asegurar que me dejaste una huella permanente y que nuestros caminos se volvieran a cruzar fue lo mejor que me pudo pasar.

Sonreí tímidamente y esta vez fui yo quien me lancé a sus labios. Tirando de su labio superior que tanto me gustaba y accediendo al interior de su boca mientras me abrazaba y me pegaba a su cuerpo haciendo que notara su evidente excitación.

Se deshizo de mi camisa y empujó la silla en la que estábamos sentados hacia atrás y me inclinó hasta que apoyé parte de mi espalda en la mesa. Un camino de besos desde mi cuello hasta mi escoté acabó con su lengua empapando mis pezones a través del sujetador, mientras agarraba con fuerza mis caderas y hacía que nuestros cuerpos se rozaran en nuestra zona más caliente.

Yo acariciaba su desordenado pelo y pasaba las manos por su nuca dibujando pequeños círculos que hicieron que el vello se le pusiese de punta.

- ¡Vamos a la cama!

En la misma postura en la que estábamos, me sujetó del trasero y me llevó hasta la habitación de sus padres. Los recuerdos volvieron a través de la nube de alcohol de aquel día y no pude remediar ponerme colorada solo de pensar en los espejos. Esta noche también estaba algo bebida, quizás no tanto, pero ya no me sentía tan segura de ver nuestros cuerpos reflejados en los espejos.

Bajé mi mirada a su pecho que tan solo tenía un par de botones abiertos de la camisa.

Edward me deslizó por su cuerpo hasta dejarme de mi pie frente a él y se sentó en la cama.

Comenzó a bajar la cremallera lateral de mi falda. Deshizo las lazadas de mis alpargatas y me desabrochó el sujetador lamiendo cada unos de mis pezones al ser descubiertos.

Entonces me dio la vuelta y me puso cara al espejo.

- Mírate, eres preciosa.

MI rubor, cubrió mi cara y parte de mi cuerpo, cosa que jamás pensé que fuera posible y bajé mi mirada al suelo mientras notaba como deslizaba mis braguitas por las piernas.

Salí de ellas.

- ¿Qué ocurre Bella? ¿No crees que seas bonita? Lo repito, eres preciosa y no deberías de avergonzarte de estar desnuda delante de un espejo mientras yo te observo. Es algo que me encanta y que llevo dos semanas soñando en poder repetir.

Mi Edward fetichista estaba en acción y en mi naturaleza estaba concederle todos sus deseos. Sabía perfectamente que si le decía que me sentía cohibida con esa situación él acabaría con ella, pero mi ego venció mi timidez y el saber que él me veía hermosa hizo que levantara la mirada de nuevo al espejo y al ver su cara asomando por un lateral de mi cuerpo mientras tocaba con una mano uno de mis pechos y con la otra recorrer mi estómago bajando por mi pubis, me animó a seguir con ello. La lujuria y el deseo se veían reflejados en su hermosa cara y yo de repente me sentí orgullosa de mi cuerpo y del poder que ejercía en ese hombre en ese preciso momento.

Abrí mis piernas y dejé que me tocara íntimamente mientras pequeños mordiscos recorrían mi costado derecho.

Estaba empapada y deseando sentirle dentro pero sabía que me quedaba un largo camino para ello.

Me di la vuelta voluntariamente y besé su boca mientras le desnudaba.

Le quite la camisa, y le comencé a desabrochar los pantalones y entonces me agaché para ayudarle a salir de ellos. Me llevé con ellos sus bóxers y los aparté a un lado y comencé a tocarle y acariciarle de arriba abajo. Me encontraba exactamente en la misma posición que aquella noche en la que estábamos juntos y no dudé ni un momento, me lo llevé a la boca mientras él exhalaba ruidosamente. Cuando levanté los ojos a su cara, su mirada estaba nublada por el deseo y la apartó para dirigirla al espejo como aquella vez. Sí, le gustaba mirarnos a través de él y eso hizo que me pusiera más excitada todavía si era posible.

Me levantó e hizo que me girara de nuevo cara el espejo besando mi cuello, acariciando mi cuerpo entero… cerré lo ojos y me dejé llevar notando su erección en la espalda.

- Apoya las manos en el espejo.

Hice lo que me pidió

Allí estaba yo mirándome en él, completamente desnuda con su mirada fija en mí cara y después recorriendo mi espalda.

Se apartó para buscar algo en la mesilla.

Sacó un condón. Aun no le había dicho que estaba tomando la píldora porque quería que pasara un tiempo prudencial para que ejerciera su efecto.

Se lo puso mientras yo continuaba en la misma poción.

Se acercó de nuevo y comenzó a tocarme desde atrás deslizando dos de sus dedos dentro de mí, como si quisiera comprobar lo lubricada que estaba y ya lo creo que lo estaba.

Tiró un poco de mí para que mis caderas se echaran para atrás, flexionó sus piernas y me penetró en esa posición. Cerré los ojos ante la sensación. Se quedó quieto.

- Si te hago daño quiero que me lo digas -tan solo asentí-

Una vez que empezó a moverse me agarró de los pechos y nuestras miradas coincidieron en el espejo.

- Eres perfecta, esto es perfecto.

Cuando tocó mi clítoris estaba tan encendida que rompí en un fuerte orgasmo mientras él embestía más duramente dentro de mí animado por mis gemidos.

Cuando se corrió, calló de rodillas llevándome con él.

- Creo que podría hacer esto todos los días de mi vida- me dijo entre jadeos.

- Estoy segura de ello, lo que no sé es si yo sería capaz de seguirte el ritmo.

Rompió a reír y me rodeó fuertemente con sus brazos mientras yo dejaba caer mi cabeza en el hueco de su hombro.

Si existía la felicidad, yo estaba en el momento cumbre de ella.


	11. Aquí y ahora

En esta historia no tengo Beta así que espero podáis perdonar mis errores de ortografía y puntuación.

Gracias a todas las que me leéis, a las que me añadieron a alertas y a las que me volvéis a releer por que ya conocíais la historia, a estas os aviso que he cambiado pequeñas cosas a la hora de corregir los capítulos.

Desde el anterior capítulo son todos nuevos.

De nuevo, gracias Cary por seguir ahí.

Jupy - rocha - Karmele Swan - Ali-Lu Kuran Hale- aleshita-luvs-paramore - DraBSwan - Mónika - Nurymisu - cary - superanbl - NereCullen 73

**Disclamer**: Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer pero la historia es mía y producto de mi imaginación.

Rating M

La historia contiene escenas de sexo explícitas, si no eres mayor de 18 años no la leas.

**Summary**: En una noche en la que se da la bienvenida al verano, llena de fuego, deseos y fiesta, Bella encontrará al hombre con el que siempre soñó y al que se entregará por una noche pensando en no volverlo a ver jamás.

Aquí y ahora

La última semana había sido especial.

Desde el sábado anterior en el que jugamos con el helado, pasando por toda la semana como una pareja, que lleva mucho tiempo juntos y se compenetra perfectamente.

Fue una alegría el saber que no la había dejado embarazada, no quería enfrentarme, ni dedicarle ni un solo pensamiento a esa posibilidad, había decidido que si nuestra imprudencia tenía su fruto, nos preocuparíamos y hablaríamos de ello cuando ese hecho se confirmara, pero me negaba a hacerlo antes de tiempo.

Al final todo resultó una falsa alarma y a partir de ese momento se acababan los riesgos innecesarios.

La noche que la invité a casa de mis padres a cenar, se lo dije. Le dije exactamente lo que pensaba y lo a gusto que me sentía con ella. Algunos días mientras paseábamos por la playa por las mañanas la había notado callada y triste, como si estuviera melancólica.

Eso me hizo pensar que quizás echaba de menos algo o a alguien, pero Jasper me sacó de dudas cuando me dijo que Alice le había comentado que hacía mucho tiempo que Bella no se encontraba en una relación.

Repetir nuestra sesión de sexo en el espejo, hizo salir al pervertido que llevo dentro y aunque me encantaba que se dejase hacer, también me gustaba mucho cuando tomaba la iniciativa y me encontré deseando que lo hiciera más menudo.

Estaba claro que alguien había dejado su autoestima algo dañada y yo me iba a encargar de restablecerla al lugar donde debía estar.

Teníamos un largo verano por delante para trabajar en ello.

Otra semana pasó envuelta en la rutina de las mañanas de playa, los masajes con el bronceador, y mis simuladas siestas, para calmar al monstruo que habitaba entre mis piernas cada vez que Bella me tocaba. Ella mientras tanto, se tostaba al sol.

Me habría encantado tener una playa privada donde lo pudiera hacer totalmente desnuda para evitar las antiestéticas marcas de su bikini. Bella bronceada era un pecado para la vista. Había comenzado a recogerse la parte trasera cuando tomaba el sol en la espalda y cuando lo hacía, directamente me iba a dar un baño, ese pequeño culo respingón me tenía loco.

La mayoría de las tardes, Jasper las pasaba con Alice y algunas veces, me unía a ellos si salían a hacer compras o a alguna cafetería hasta que se hacía la hora de ir a buscar a Bella.

La mayoría de las noches las pasábamos en su apartamento, donde siempre teníamos sexo. Nunca había tenido tanto y tan a menudo, ni siquiera con Victoria, que era una auténtica depredadora sexual.

Con Bella tenia sentimientos encontrados. La deseaba continuamente, lo mismo la quería devorar y follar fuerte y duro, que hacerle dulcemente el amor, pero lo que más deseaba, es que esos días no acabaran nunca.

El viernes salimos de fiesta y aunque no soy de los que bailan en las discotecas, me lanzaba a la pista con ella sin pensármelo dos veces. Jasper me miraba alucinado, y yo simplemente me encogía de hombros y le guiñaba un ojo. Solo bailaba, tampoco hacía como él, que no podía remediar hacer el payaso continuamente, provocando las carcajadas de Alice y Bella todo el rato.

Alice y Jasper hacían una gran pareja. Lo mismo estaban a punto de ser echados por escándalo público, que reían y bailaban sin parar. Me sorprendió saber que Jasper estaba pensando en buscarse algún trabajo allí para cuando acabase el verano. Quería tomarse un año sabático ya que la carrera de derecho le tenía muy estresado, o quizás hacer unas pocas asignaturas a distancia. Él nunca, y cuando digo nunca, es exactamente eso. Nunca se había planteado una relación a largo plazo y no podía sentirme más contento por ello, pero una pregunta había quedado en el aire, la cual me negué hacer en el momento en el que me lo contó, y era si Alice, sabía que Jasper tenía esos planes.

Según Bella, hasta ese momento, Alice había utilizado a su antojo a los hombres y había tenido varias relaciones de varios meses, y aunque se les veía tan bien juntos, eso no quería decir, que fuera a ser uno más de su lista.

Yo no me había planteado nada, solo quería disfrutar del "Aquí y ahora" éramos jóvenes y mi proyecto de fin de carrera estaba entre los finalistas para hacerse realidad como el nuevo centro comercial de Santa Bárbara y solo esperaba que mi padre tuviera la suerte de conseguir el contrato, para construirlo codo a codo con él si llegaba a ser finalmente elegido.

El sábado nos fuimos los cuatro a cenar a un mejicano y disfrutamos de una fiesta en la playa de nuevo, Bella y yo procuramos no beber demasiado y como mis padres hasta la semana siguiente no vendrían a pasar sus vacaciones de verano, decidimos aprovechar para ir al apartamento.

- ¿Qué os parece si jugamos unas partidas al strip póker? -comentó Jasper-

- ¡Ni de coñá! -contestó rápidamente Bella- Juego fatal y seguro que acabo desnuda la primera, además, para mí no tiene mucho aliciente, ya os he visto desnudos a todos.

Jasper y yo nos quedamos mudos del asombro y mirándola con cara interrogante, mientras Alice no parecía darle importancia. ¿Cuándo había visto Bella a Jasper desnudo? estaba claro que a su amiga lo habría hecho en más de una ocasión, las chicas hacían esas cosas de desnudarse las unas delante de las otras, pero ¿Jasper?

- ¿Y cómo es eso? -le pregunté-

- ¡Ahhhh! Si quieres te lo cuento mientras probamos de nuevo esa ducha de hidromasaje tan increíble, que tienen tus padres en su habitación -me dijo mientras me guiñaba el ojo con una sonrisa pícara.

Jasper bufó, mientras gruñía un "maldito cabrón con suerte" pero algunos beneficios tenía que tener al ser el hijo de los dueños del apartamento.

No me lo pensé dos veces. La agarré de la mano.

- ¡Muy bien! Te sacaré la verdad activando el hidromasaje frontal y lateral simultáneamente.

Bella estalló en carcajadas mientras me seguía al dormitorio.

Ya debajo de la ducha, me confesó que había visto desnudo a Jasper la primera vez que pasamos la noche juntos, cuando a la mañana siguiente llegó al apartamento que compartían Alice y ella y entró a comprobar que estuviera su amiga. Allí encontró a Jasper atravesado encima de Alice y tuvo una visión perfecta de su culo.

Lo había visto desnudo, estaba claro, pero no cómo él había pensado.

Sin duda a la mañana siguiente me torturaría hasta averiguar cuando lo había visto Bella en paños menores, y yo, iba a disfrutar mucho de sus técnicas de persuasión.

**Este capítulo es algo más corto que los demás.**

**Contar todo desde el punto de vista de uno y de otro exactamente, me parece excesivo, así que nos alternaremos, ya que la historia debe continuar e ir avanzando.**

DIME QUÉ PIENSAS!


	12. More than words

Disclamer: Los personajes pertenecen a stephenie Meyer pero la historia es mía y producto de mi imaginación.

Rating M

La historia contiene escenas de sexo explícitas, si no eres mayor de 18 años no la leas.

Summary: En una noche en la que se da la bienvenida al verano, llena de fuego, deseos y fiesta, Bella encontrará al hombre con el que siempre soñó y al que se entregará por una noche pensando en no volverlo a ver jamás.

En esta historia no tengo Beta así que espero podáis perdonar mis errores de ortografía y puntuación.

Gracias a todas las que me leéis, a las que me añadieron a alertas y a las que me volvéis a releer por que ya conocíais la historia, a estas os aviso que he cambiado pequeñas cosas a la hora de corregir los capítulos.

**Superanbl - Ali-Lu Kuran Hale - Dra BSwan - Karmele Swan - Mónika - Jupy - Janalez.**

MORE THAN WORDS

- ¿Ducha sin condones? Creí que habíamos quedado en no arriesgarnos más.

- Y no lo haremos. Estoy tomando la píldora y creo que hemos pasado el peligro.

- ¿Por qué no me lo habías dicho?

Edward me miraba confuso, no entendía porque no le había comentado algo tan importante.

- Para no precipitarnos y darte una sorpresa ¿no ha sido una sorpresa?

- Sí, estamos los dos desnudos, ya te he sonsacado la información a base de ducha masaje y lo que más me apetece es…

Se acercó a mi oído y en susurro me explicó detalladamente todo lo que quería hacerme. Yo no pude más que reír ya que no veía posible la mayoría de las cosas y no quería acabar en urgencias.

- ¿Y no te conformas con algo rapidito que me mantenga los pies en el suelo?

- ¿Algo tan tradicional? ¡Naaaah!

Riendo. me besó bajo la cascada de agua, mientras me agarraba de la cintura con sus brazos cruzados en mi espalda para que no me resbalase y me apoyó contra la pared de cerámica tipo pizarra. Al menos era más segura que el típico azulejo brillante y resbaladizo.

Me besó hasta dejarme sin aliento y me penetró con suavidad.

- No voy a dejar que te caigas -me aseguró.

- Creo que ahora sería difícil que fuera la única que acabara en el suelo, ya que estoy "firmemente" sujeta a ti.

- ¡Ummmm! ¿Humor sarcástico mientras le hacen el amor señorita Swan? No es típico de usted.

Me ruboricé y me besó mientras emitía un dulce ronroneo de satisfacción.

- No se ruborice querida, me alegra que se vaya soltando y confíe en mí.

- No me hables así, se me hace raro. Confío en ti más de lo que lo he hecho jamás en nadie.

En ese momento me di cuenta que debería haberme mordido la lengua.

¿A qué se debía esa confesión?.

Edward había parado de moverse y me tenía aplastada contra la pared y me miraba fijamente.

Me era imposible descifrar que estaba pensando en ese momento.

La había cagado fijo.

Mi cara dejó de observarle para perderse en el nacimiento del vello de su torso, justo en el cuello, mientras acaricia inconscientemente su nuca haciendo pequeños círculos.

- Bella -me nombró con voz ronca- mírame por favor.

Levanté la vista hacia a él con un nudo en la garganta.

- El hecho de que confíes en mí, me reconforta profundamente y espero estar a la altura de esa confianza ¿de acuerdo?

Tragué con dificultad las miles de emociones que se me acumulaban amenazando con asfixiarme, y tan solo pude asentir.

¡Mierda! estaba perdidamente enamorada y solo faltaba llevarlo escrito en la frente para ser un blanco fácil para sufrir una decepción, y él lo había notado.

Si le hubiese soltado un "te amo" no creo ni que se hubiera sorprendido. Mis sentimientos hacia él me traicionaban y como Alice decía, el descubrírselos a un hombre, era que jugara con una ventaja que no me convenía en absoluto, pero ya estaba hecho y no había vuelta atrás.

Comencé a soltar mis piernas que estaban firmemente agarradas a su cintura.

- ¿Qué ocurre?

- Lo siento no quería estropear este momento.

- ¿Por qué dices eso? No has estropeado nada Bella, al contrario -agarró mis piernas y las puso de nuevo alrededor de su cintura ya que él no se había movido de su posición y empezó a besar mi cuello hasta llegar al hueco debajo de mi lóbulo derecho, donde rozó sus labios causándome un escalofrío -al contrario, haces que todo sea mejor, que las sensaciones se intensifiquen. Eres muy apasionada y tan generosa cuando lo hacemos… -movió su cadera hacia atrás empujándose dentro de mí- como me ves, nada se ha estropeado.

Su sonrisa pícara me devolvió la mía, y comenzó un vaivén que hacía que mi espalda chocara contra la pared una y otra vez. Mi concentración perdida, pronto se focalizó en Edward y su ardiente mirada de deseo, que recorrió todo mi cuerpo encendiéndolo de nuevo.

El chocar de nuestros cuerpos mezclado con el sonido del agua era tan excitante que llegué al clímax en cuestión de segundos.

Edward era fuerte y me sujetaba con seguridad. Yo era una muñeca entre sus brazos. Cuando llegó y se derramó dentro de mí, jadeó en mi sien.

- Quiero que sepas, que para mí eres la chica ideal, por favor no lo dudes.

Ha sido genial estar dentro de ti como la primera vez, sin nada entre nosotros, piel con piel.

Y me besó. Me besó y me besó hasta que nos deslizamos poco a poco por la pared húmeda quedando sentados en el plato de la ducha.

Edward no pudo ver las lágrimas que recorrían mi cara mezcladas con las que caían del rociador.

Odiaba mi mala suerte. Había encontrado al chico ideal pero era de la ciudad equivocada.

Esa noche dormí literalmente amarrada a él.

Edward dormía boca arriba y yo lo sujetaba firmemente con mi piernas rodeando uno de sus muslos y con mis manos sujetando el brazo del mismo lado.

Así me dormí y así me desperté por la mañana.

...

- ¿Qué tengo que hacer para que me lo digas?

- No tienes que hacer nada Jasper. ¿Supéralo!

- Es que por mas que le doy vueltas no puedo imaginar cuando me viste desnudo.

Edward me miraba desde el otro lado de la barra de desayuno, de la cocina americana del apartamento de sus padres con esa medís sonrisa de vez en cuando guiándome un ojo.

Desde que nos habíamos levantado habíamos tenido a Jasper pegado a nosotros.

Jasper volvió a la carga.

- Ya lo tengo. Te gusta mirar. Te has colado en la habitación de Alice mientras lo hacíamos, está claro.

Mi cara debía de ser un poema, porque Edward comenzó a negar con su cabeza mientras aguantaba la risa.

- ¡Bingo! ¿Cuándo fue?

- Yo no he hecho tal cosa -dije.

- Tu rubor te delata Bella -dijo Jasper.

- Déjala en paz Jazz - por fin Alice decidía tomar partido.

- Cuéntame, ¿qué te parece? Edward está bien armado, pero yo tampoco me quedo corto ¿no?

La tostada que estaba untando de mermelada, voló por encima de la mesa hasta acabare en la cabeza de Jasper.

Me llevé la mano a la boca al drama cuenta de lo que había hecho, mientras Edward rompía por fin en carcajadas.

- Lo siento Jass, pero me has superado, y no te voy a contestar a eso.

Jasper no salía de su asombro mientras Alice reprendo la risa le quitaba parte de la mermelada del pelo.

- Joder Bella, esto va a tener represalias que lo sepas.

- Ni se te ocurra -le dijo Edward- tú la has presionado, deja ya de insistir maldito egocéntrico.

- Esperad un momento chicos -habló Alice- a mí también me interesa ese tema sobre la armadura de Edward, además, así estaríamos en igualdad de condiciones Bella, tú has visto lo que yo tengo cada noche en mi cama y quiero saber lo que tú llevas a la tuya -dijo con mirada insinuante.

- ¡ALICE! - chillé.

- Oh vamos Bella, quiero saber.

- Pero esto no es como cuando éramos niños chicos, "enséñame tu cosita y yo te enseño la mía"

- La mia de cosita nada guapa, en todo caso "Cosota"

- ¿"Cosota"? Joder Jass, eres la leche -soltó Edward.

Esto no tenía ninguna pinta de solucionarse, así que decidí decir la verdad.

-Bueno pues yo no he visto tu, tu, tu…

- ¿Cosota? -rió Edward, al que fulminé con la mirada por su falta de colaboración.

- Lo único que he visto ha sido tu trasero depilado.

- ¿Trasero? - comentó Alice mientras yo asentía.

- Yo no me depilo el culo tía.

- Bueno puesto tu culo blanco y lampiño.

- ¿Pero de dónde has sacado a esta tipa Edward, que dice trasero en vez de culo y usa palabras como "lampiño"?

- Al margen de eso -soltó Alice- es un buen culo Bella, reconócelo.

- Sí, sí. Es el mejor culo que he visto en mi vida -estaba dispuesta a decir lo que fuera por zanjar ese asunto.

Cuando levanté la mirada, un orgulloso Jasper besaba el tope de la cabeza de Alice mientras Edward me dirigía un fruncido ceño, que yo rápidamente intenté de aligerar al rodar mis ojos hacia atrás y negar con la cabeza. Me acerqué a él y me puse de puntillas.

- No sé lo cree ni él, pero de alguna forma había que parar esto -le susurré al oído.

Acto seguido me abrazó y yo le correspondí mientras girábamos nuestras cinturas con los pies firmemente en el suelo.

Era cuando hacía esas cosas, que esa sensación de presión que nunca me abandonaba desde que había admitido mis sentimientos hacia Edward, se intensificaba más.

La noche anterior me había pedido que confiara en él, pero hasta ahora no había hecho nada para darme un mínimo de esperanza. Yo no quería que esto acabara con el verano, pero él, aun no había hecho ni la más mínima alusión al tema.

¡Disfruta Bella, disfruta! te lo has prometido a ti misma, vive el momento.

Qué difícil era seguir mi propio consejo.

...

- He estado pensando en que esta semana podría venir a ayudarte a limpiar el apartamento antes de que lleguen tus padres.

- Oh no te preocupes. Carmen viene los martes y viernes a dar una vuelta y limpiar un poco.

- ¿Carmen? nunca hemos coincidido con ella.

- Es la mujer que se ocupa de que el apartamento esté en condiciones en invierno y verano. Mi madre la contrató el año que compraron el apartamento y suele venir a partir de las doce del mediodía, me deja la comida hecha -dijo guiñándome un ojo.

- Bueno, eso está bien, es una suerte poder permitírselo.

- Te aseguro que aunque no te lo parezca no le doy demasiado trabajo.

- No sabría yo -le comenté entre risas.

Fuimos a la playa y allí nos juntamos con unos chicos que necesitaban gente para jugar a Voleybol.

A mí los deportes se me daban fatal, pero acepté jugar aunque fuera para hacer bulto.

La mañana pasó rápido y fuimos a almorzar algo a un chiringuito, donde acabamos tomando cócteles como unos turistas más.

Edward se quedó a dormir conmigo y así comenzó otra nueva semana.

Pasó el lunes, miércoles y llegó el viernes junto a los padres de Edward. Ese día me vino a buscar feliz, habían escogido su proyecto y lo iba a celebrar con ellos comiendo al día siguiente. Yo me sentí extraña, porque para mí también era una gran noticia, pero no parecía que la celebración la tuviera que compartir conmigo. Luego me reprendí por pensar así. Ellos eran sus padres y él, al fin y al cabo lo había celebrado conmigo de otra manera, con emoción, felicidad y unos besos muy efusivos.

El sábado por la noche salimos de fiesta para no perder la costumbre. Acabamos paseando descalzos por la playa. Edward estaba muy callado y yo solo miraba como mis pies se hundían en la fina arena, provocando un ligero masaje en ellos.

De pronto Edward me tiró del brazo y caímos al suelo riendo. Sujetando mi cabeza por el cuello se inclinó y me besó.

- ¿Ya te he dicho que han elegido mi proyecto para ser construido como el centro comercial? -Me reí de su entusiasmo.

- Creo que como unas veinte veces en veinticuatro horas -le solté poniendo los ojos en blanco burlándome de él.

Con su otra mano me acariciaba el rostro y con sus dedos tentaba a mi boca pasándolos por mis labios.

- Y ¿te has dado cuenta de lo que eso significa? -su mirada seguía la linea de sus dedos en mi boca.

- ¿Qué vas a cumplir el sueño de todo arquitecto? ¿Qué vas a convertirte en un ejecutivo trabajador y el orgullo de tus padres?

Su mirada hasta ahora perdida, se dirigió a mis ojos. Si hubiera tenido que descifrar lo que me querían decir, creo que jamás lo habría adivinado. No parecía querer mostrarme lo que sentía en ese momento, hasta que después de unos interminables segundos comenzó a hablar.

- El centro comercial se va a construir aquí, en Santa Bárbara. Y da la casualidad, que tú estás en el mismo sitio. ¿Qué más puedo pedir?

Y después de esa declaración de intenciones, devoró mi boca hasta dejarme sin aliento. Mi corazón palpitaba a un ritmo frenético, mientras la herida de mi interior, comenzaba a sanar.

No necesitaba más, aquello eran más que palabras.

En mi cabeza tan solo podía ver la palabra que jamás diría "Te amo", mientras una vieja melodía sonaba en mi cabeza, la balada de Extreme "More than words" mientras precariamente, intentaba retener las lágrimas.

**N.A.: Bueno otro capítulo más. Este va a ser el fic más lento del mundo mundial.**

**Por cierto, ¿no os parece que esta Bella es algo pesadita y algo negativa? a mí ya me estaba poniendo un poco de los nervios.**

**Espero vuestras reflexiones. Animaos chicas! que cada vez somos menos :P**


	13. Con los pies en la tierra

Disclamer: Los personajes pertenecen a stephenie Meyer pero la historia es mía y producto de mi imaginación.

Rating M

La historia contiene escenas de sexo explícitas, si no eres mayor de 18 años no la leas.

Summary: En una noche en la que se da la bienvenida al verano, llena de fuego, deseos y fiesta, Bella encontrará al hombre con el que siempre soñó y al que se entregará por una noche pensando en no volverlo a ver jamás.

En esta historia no tengo Beta así que espero podáis perdonar mis errores de ortografía y puntuación.

**Gracias a todas las que me leéis, a las que me añadieron a alertas que en este último capítulo han aumentado bastante.**

**Tengo nuevas lectoras y os agradezco muchísimo que le deis una oportunidad a este fic.**

**Rocha, Mónika, Eli y Cary, muchas gracias por vuestros comentarios y por seguir ahí al pie del cañón, lo mismo que a Anira Cullen, jupy, DraBSwan, ALi—Lu Karan Hale, Karmele Swan, Superanabl, janalez, BronceCeniza 16649, mcleanderangel, ela fordyce, robsten—pattinson.**

**Espero seguir leyendo vuestros comentarios a partir de ahora.**

CON LOS PIES EN LA TIERRA

Agosto había llegado junto a mis padres y sus grandes noticias.

Mi proyecto había sido aprobado e iba a ser construido cumpliendo un sueño; el sueño de mis padres y el mío.

Era increíble que en lo primero que pensé cuando oí la buena nueva fuera en Bella, en que no tendría que decirle adiós al final del verano.

No podría decir que estaba enamorado, pero sí que sentía cierta dependencia hacia ella y que era mi chica ideal.

Una vez que le di a entender que lo nuestro no acabaría cuando terminaran las vacaciones, parecía otra Bella, siempre sonriente y feliz e incluso reía más a menudo, hasta podría decirse que empezaba a llevarse bien con Jasper.

Lo que jamás pensé, es que esos días de esperar a la salida de la tienda donde trabajaba, las noches en su apartamento y las mañanas de playa fueran a ir espaciándose en el tiempo.

Lo que yo pensé sería firmar unos papeles y esperar a que eligieran al constructor adecuado para comenzar con el proyecto, no tenía nada que ver a lo que en realidad me vi envuelto.

En casa estábamos seguros que elegirían a Construcciones Cullen para su construcción, ya que padre e hijo formaríamos sin duda un gran equipo, pero las negociaciones estaban siendo duras ya que los materiales y los presupuestos jugaban una importante baza. Luego otra de las pegas era que la empresa de mi padre estaba a millas de distancia y el traslado de trabajadores y el gasto que conllevaría sería inmenso, ya que él solo trabajaba con gente de confianza, pero aun y todo, Carlisle ajustaba al límite cada dólar. No le importaba perder dinero en el proyecto si era necesario, porque para él, el que yo hubiera logrado llegar hasta allí, era como si lo hubiera hecho él mismo.

Así que me vi viajando en pleno Agosto, dejando la playa, durante un par de días a la semana.

Pero al volver ella seguía allí, esperándome con su tímida sonrisa, su dulce entrega y la arena y la playa haciéndonos compañía.

A mediados de Agosto se celebraba una barbacoa en la playa con música en vivo. Lo organizaban los locales de la zona y solo tenías que comprar un ticket que te daba derecho a una salchicha y una cerveza, pero era un motivo más de diversión, ya que cuando el verano llegara a su fin, todo cambiaría en nuestras vidas.

Bella comenzaría de nuevos sus clases y yo me vería inmerso en la construcción del Centro comercial, y aunque seguiríamos juntos, nuestras responsabilidades probablemente nos mantendrían alejados más de un día.

Se sentía bien pensar en el futuro con ella en él, como si fuera lo normal.

¿Cambiarían las cosas cuando la playa ya no fuera nuestro punto de encuentro?

Solo el tiempo lo diría, por lo pronto disfrutaríamos de lo que quedaba de verano y ya tendríamos tiempo de mantener los pies sobre la tierra.

—¿Has disfrutado de la fiesta?

—La salchicha era horrorosa y sabía fatal.

Emití una carcajada no pudiendo estar más de acuerdo.

—Al menos la cerveza estaba fría —comentó.

—Más vale, porque al menos ayudaba a pasar el mal trago.

Abrazando a Bella, nos dispusimos a dar un paseo por la orilla del mar.

Eran más de las tres de la madrugada y Alice y Jasper habían decidido seguir de fiesta pero nosotros llevabábamos sin vernos unos días y necesitábamos estar solos.

Cuando nos acercamos a una de las torres de vigilancia, pudimos oír susurros y pequeños gemidos que provenían de debajo de esta.

Una pareja yacía en la arena. La muchacha estaba debajo acogiendo entre sus piernas a un chico, que dejaba entrever parte de su trasero, la que su pantalón había dejado de cubrir.

No pudimos dejar de mirar lo que allí ocurría. Probablemente eran dos adolescentes que no tenían la suerte de tener donde demostrarse su amor, o una pareja que se acababa de conocer y que animados por la música y el alcohol habían decidido dar rienda suelta a su pasión en ese mismo lugar.

Apreté el hombro de Bella cuando sin darse cuenta, sus pasos se habían detenido. Teníamos que continuar, si la policía se daba una vuelta por allí. detendrían a la pareja por escándalo público y a nosotros por mirones.

Un suspiro de Bella hizo que me pusiera alerta.

—¿Qué ocurre?

—Me gustaría que esto no acabase nunca. Me da la sensación de que cuando este verano acabe dejaremos atrás algo que ya no volverá a nuestras vidas.

—Y efectivamente así será, pero no creo que tenga que ser peor ¿no te parece? solo será diferente. Empezamos a tener responsabilidades y a ser adultos.

—Lo sé, pero todo parece más fácil ahora, sin esas responsabilidades ni los problemas que vendrán de ellos.

Le di la vuelta y la cogí por la cara.

—No pensemos en eso ahora. Disfrutemos de los días que nos quedan, luego solo cambiarán nuestros horarios y nuestra vida parecerá un caos, pero solo lo será si nosotros queremos ¿de acuerdo?

Asiente y la beso dulce y suavemente.

—¿Cómo van las negociaciones?

—Mal —contesto— Aro está pujando fuerte y creo que mi padre no tiene ninguna posibilidad. Incluso me ha llegado a pedir que retire mi proyecto, cosa que mi madre se ha negado en rotundo, a parte de que no puedo hacerlo. Ese proyecto solo lleva mi nombre, una vez que entró en el concurso dejó de pertenecerme como quién dice, ni siquiera estaba colegiado entonces y eso es lo que más le preocupa a mi padre, que si Aro consigue el contrato trabajaré para él, no con él.

—Vaya, cuanto lo siento.

—No había visto a mis padres discutir tanto en mi vida. Mi madre está muy enfadada porque cree que mi padre solo piensa en él y no en mí, pero yo creo que tiene miedo de que quiera manipularlos o vengarse de ellos de alguna manera a través de mí.

—¿Tu crees que podría hacer algo así?

—Es una mala persona y según ellos es capaz de cualquier cosa. Mi padre cree que con tal de conseguir este proyecto es capaz de estafar al dueño del complejo, yo no sé que pensar la verdad.

—Pero aún no hay nada decidido ¿no?

—No, pero los demás constructores que optaban al proyecto ya han sido descartados.

Cada uno nos sumimos en nuestros propios pensamientos. Los últimos días habían sido duros para mí. Esa realidad de la que hacía unos momentos hablaba con Bella se había hecho presente de la peor forma. Si Aro se salía con la suya iba a tener que ser fuerte y mantener la cabeza fría. No dejarme manipular por él y que no metiera las narices ni en mi vida ni en la de mis padres, solo sería trabajo y a eso nos atendríamos. Desde la última discusión entre mis padres, toda aquella ilusión que tenía, que teníamos todos, se había marchitado bastante. Hacía tan solo unas semanas lo celebrábamos y ahora una sombra había teñido toda aquella felicidad. Me preguntaba si James y Victoria aparecerían de nuevo en mi vida. James trabajaba para Aro, ya que era su sobrino. Yo no tenía nada en su contra, pero Victoria era su novia. No, todo aquello no tenía nada que ver. Lo de Victoria y lo nuestro acabó hace tiempo y cada uno había seguido su vida.

—¿Te quedas esta noche conmigo? —Bella había roto aquella línea de pensamiento.

—Por supuesto, ni lo dudes. —y la besé de nuevo, pero esta vez más apasionadamente.

Aquel domingo decidimos hacer un picnic en la playa y pasar los cuatro juntos todo el día.

Jasper estaba negociando con sus padres su año sabático y las cosas se estaban complicando. El perder por un año el hilo de sus estudios, les parecía un error garrafal del cual se arrepentiría y Alice empezaba a estar de acuerdo con ellos, lo que hizo dudar a Jasper y que ellos también discutieran. Jasper ya no se sentía tan seguro de Alice y Alice, no quería ser la responsable de un futuro arrepentimiento y que la culpase de ello más adelante.

Todo empezaba a complicarse y el final de verano acechaba y la realidad también. Mantener los pies sobre la tierra, al final no era tan fácil después de todo.

Nos comportamos como chiquillos, haciendo hoyos y entrerrándonos hasta el cuello. Nos hicimos fotos con los móviles, que compartimos, intentando llenar de recuerdos imborrables ese verano. Nos bañamos, reímos y jugamos a las palas en la orilla y nos dormimos la siesta después de tomarnos unas cervezas.

El miércoles de nuevo tuve que marcharme con mis padres. Se había tomado una decisión, la cual lo cambiaría todo.

Bella en unos días se despediría de su trabajo en la tienda, quedándole un par de semanas libres antes de empezar con las clases al igual que Alice.

Jasper decidió coger unas pocas asignaturas por libre, comprometiéndose a un horario de estudio y a presentarse a los exámenes y si no respondía, volvería a casa y se matricularía en el siguiente semestre.

El viernes había quedado en recogerla después del trabajo, ya que se suponía que llegaría por la mañana, pero a las diez de la noche, yo no estaba allí.


	14. Incertidumbre

Disclamer: Los personajes pertenecen a stephenie Meyer pero la historia es mía y producto de mi imaginación.

Rating M

La historia contiene escenas de sexo explícitas, si no eres mayor de 18 años no la leas.

Summary: En una noche en la que se da la bienvenida al verano, llena de fuego, deseos y fiesta, Bella encontrará al hombre con el que siempre soñó y al que se entregará por una noche pensando en no volverlo a ver jamás.

En esta historia no tengo Beta así que espero podáis perdonar mis errores de ortografía y puntuación.

**Gracias a todas las que me leéis, a las que me añadieron a alertas y por supuesto a las que dejáis vuestros comentarios.**

**Gracias Rocha por querer más y mucho más. A Eli y Mónika por seguir con esta historia ya que como tú misma has dicho Eli, la compartí con vosotras las Robadicctas desde el principio de nuestra amistad, y para mí también tiene un significado especial.**

**A ti Dra. por seguir leyéndola a pesar de ser una historia como el pan nuestro de cada día y por supuesto a:**

**jupy — supernabl — janalez — ela fordyce — Karmele Swan — Lourob **

**Me encantaría que todas las que lo leéis me dejarais un comentario por muy pequeño que fuera, a las autoras nos ayuda a saber si vamos por buen camino o no y nos anima a seguir actualizando. **

**Os recomiendo el fic de "Ella Fordyce" — Invitación de boda — y el de la "Dra BSwan" — Turno de noche — **

**Sin más os dijo con el siguiente capítulo.**

INCERTIDUMBRE

Por fin un viernes saliendo puntual. No me lo podía creer.

Agosto era sin duda el mes de más trabajo, aunque julio también había tenido lo suyo, pero por extraño que fuera, este día salí a mi hora.

Me resultó extraño que Edward no estuviera ya esperándome como siempre hacía pacientemente.

A las diez en punto siempre estaba delante del escaparate, evaluaba la situación y o bien me esperaba cerca de la puerta, o si había demasiada gente, se sentaba en el banco que había en frente, cruzando la calle.

No tardaría en llegar.

Cuando ya pasaban más de diez minutos, me senté en su habitual sitio de espera.

A las diez y cuarto rebusqué en mi bolsa de adidas mi prehistórico móvil.

Yo no era muy amiga de las tecnologías como Alice, y tener un sencillo móvil que me sirviera para mantenerme en contacto me bastaba. Ella se quejaba que con un smartphone con conexión a internet nos comunicaríamos mucho mejor, pero yo ni me atrevía a pensar en ello, seguro que me volvía loca descubriendo como funcionaba.

Una vez que di con el aparato, le di a la tecla de desbloquear y… nada. Había muerto, ni siquiera recordaba cuando era la última vez que lo había usado. Hasta ahora tanto con Alice como con Edward, quedábamos ya de par de mañana o del día anterior y con eso bastaba.

Edward estaba viajando mucho últimamente y lo había usado más, aunque esta semana en concreto casi no habíamos hablado.

Un mal presentimiento me recorrió el cuerpo. Sin móvil no tenía manera de ponerme en contacto tanto con uno, como con el otro, así que decidí irme a casa cuando ya dieron las diez y media.

En cuanto llegué a casa puse a cargar mi móvil y comprobé si Alice y Jasper estaban en casa. Nada, estaba sola.

En cuanto comenzó a cargarse empezaron a saltar los avisos de llamadas perdidas y mensajes.

Tres llamadas perdidas, dos mensajes de texto y uno de voz.

SMS

"Bella, tú móvil me da apagado o fuera de cobertura"

"Bella, no voy a poder llegar esta noche"

Y por fin el de voz

"Hola cariño —un escalofrío recorrió mi columna— han surgido complicaciones. No podré llegar para cuando salgas, y es probable que el fin de semana tampoco esté allí. Lo siento. Te llamaré."

¿Por qué tenía aquella sensación extraña tan familiar en mi cuerpo? ¿Por qué volvía a sentirme rechaza y abandonada?

El comienzo del mensaje había hecho que sintiera esas mariposas en el estómago que tenía cuando veía Edward, pero esa despedida, sin más explicaciones y con un simple ya te llamaré… Automáticamente le respondí con un simple "ok" por _sms._

Quizás no había sido lo más adecuado. Debería haberle preguntado por el motivo de su ausencia y si todo estaba bien. O decirle simplemente que lo entendía y no se preocupase, pero no, estaba enfadad y ese "OK" se lo dejaría claro.

El sábado encontré a Jasper en la cocina desayunando.

Yo no había dormido demasiado dándole vueltas a todo y me levanté tarde. Alice ya debía de llevar un par de horas trabajando.

—¿Qué haces aquí? —le pregunté de una forma osca.

—Tu amiga deja que me quede aunque ella no esté. ¿Te molesta?

—Pues sí la verdad. Se me hace raro que tú estés y ella no.

—Sin embargo si estás con Edward eso no pasa.

Le mire con el ceño fruncido al escuchar su nombre.

No pensaba rebajarme a preguntarle si sabía algo; cosa que estaba claro que sí. Si quería ya me llamaría él mismo.

Hice un desayuno almuerzo al que no invité a Jasper y me fui a dar un paseo antes de ir a trabajar, estaba de un humor de perros y él lo notó, así que me evitó todo lo que pudo.

Mi móvil estaba a plena carga por si el señorito se dignaba a llamarme. Creo que para mí era mucho mejor sentirme enfadada que triste y desolada.

Tuve tanto trabajo que tan solo pude mirar el teléfono un par de veces en toda la tarde.

Antes de darle al desbloqueo, el corazón se me aceleraba con la incertidumbre de si tendría un _sms_ o llamada perdida de Edward, pero la decepción cuando no había nada era tan grande, que agradecí estar tan ocupada.

A las diez y media me marché para casa.

No había nadie.

Me habría gustado poder tener un rato de charla a solas con Alice, pero como siempre ella no estaba para mí. Así era siempre. Yo le consolaba y la escuchaba cuando tenía un desengaño o un mal día en el trabajo, pero ella nunca estaba disponible para hacer lo mismo conmigo. ¿Debería llamarla?

No me prestaría atención si estaba con Jasper y juraría que él no le habría dicho sobre que Edward no había vuelto, seguro.

No tenía hambre, así que cogí un simple yoghurt y me lo llevé a mi cuarto. Me di una ducha relajante y al salir escuché el sonido del móvil.

Corrí tanto que me lancé hasta la cama envuelta en la toalla y todavía chorreando sin ni siquiera pensármelo. No había vuelto a abrir el móvil. Tenía miedo de ver que siguiera vacío y mudo.

Era Edward. Mi corazón empezó a latirme en los oídos con un fuerte zumbido.

Descolgué y mi voz apenas salió en un susurro. Ya no estaba enfadada.

—¿Hola?

—¿Bella?

—Sí, soy yo.

—Creí que no querías cogerme el teléfono. Te he llamado tres veces desde las diez.

En esos momentos eran las once y media, así que supuse que una de ellas aún estaría en el trabajo y la otra en la ducha.

Me mantuve en silencio.

—¿Estás enfadada? —solo solté un sonido onomatopéyico en asentimiento— lo siento, todo está siendo una locura. No he tenido tiempo de nada de verdad, mis padres están histéricos y me lo están contagiando a mí. Llevo dos días con abogados y discutiendo con ellos.

—Pero, ¿qué ha pasado?

—Aro. Le han dado la concesión de las obras a él. Mis padres quieren que me retire, pero Bella, es mi proyecto y no hay manera de que me lo lleve conmigo y no sé si me estaré equivocando, pero quiero verlo construido y ser partícipe de ello. No quiero que nadie más lo toque. ¿Crees que hago mal?

—Edward —lo oía tan desesperado— yo no tengo ni idea de lo que deberías de hacer. Solo sigue tu instinto. Es tu sueño, tu proyecto, tú deberías de saber que es lo que debes hacer.

—Estoy tan confundido. En unas semanas todo ha cambiado tanto. Mis padres no parecen los mismos. Es como si se hubiesen trasladado al pasado. Están tristes. Y mi intuición. Mi intuición me dice que deje el proyecto y cree algo nuevo con mi padre y me olvide, pero como ya te he dicho, lo puse todo en aquella maqueta, "todo" Bella.

Me sentí fatal y una egoísta por enfadarme cuando él lo estaba pasando tan mal.

—¿Cuando vuelves?

—Todavía no lo sé. Si acepto Tendré que firmar el contrato allí, en las oficinas de Aro. El abogado de mi padre quiere revisar el contrato antes de que firme, pero Aro nos lo está poniendo difícil. No quiere intromisiones, dice que una vez que la puerta de su despacho se cierra, su empresa es impenetrable y que ningún chupatintas va a meter las narices es sus papeles, que si tengo huevos y soy un adulto yo mismo valoraré si me conviene o no firmar. Como ya te puedes imaginar mis padres han puesto el grito en el cielo y me han dicho que eso no es nada bueno, significa problemas.

—¿Entonces si firmas vuelves pronto? ¿y si no?

—Si sigo adelante, el lunes mismo estaré allí y si no, tan solo tardaré un par de días más, hasta que las aguas se calmen en casa.

Ya estaba más tranquila.

Nos despedimos hasta el domingo a la noche que me volvería a llamar con la decisión que hubiera tomado.

Puse al tanto a Alice y Jasper de lo ocurrido estando en la playa.

Nos bañamos y tomamos un poco el sol.

Yo estaba pensativa y Alice por una vez, se comportó como una verdadera amiga animándome y asegurándome que todo saldría bien. Habíamos hecho una buena cuadrilla al final.

Pensé que pronto se cansaría de Jasper y su carácter alocado, pero parecía disfrutar de verdad con él y su mirada brillaba como nunca la había visto antes. Le gustaba más de lo que estaba dispuesta a admitir. Alice no era mujer que se expusiera demasiado con un hombre ni que dejara entrever sus sentimientos fácilmente. pero aún y todo yo lo notaba. Por Jasper sentía algo muy diferente a pesar de mi incomprensión.

La noche del domingo llegó y con ella la confirmación de que a primera hora Edward llegaría a Santa Bárbara, para al mediodía, firmar el contrato con construcciones ARVUL.

No sé por qué, en cuanto me lo dijo un escalofrío me recorrió la espalda y estuve a punto de pedirle que no lo hiciera, pero contuve mi impulso, yo no era quién para entrometerme en sus decisiones.

No lo vería hasta la noche.

Me arreglé para él y me puse un vestido de tirantes y unas sandalias de tacón que me torturaron toda la tarde. Debería haberme llevado unas chanclas para usarlas mientras trabajaba, pero no quería dejar nada allí y mi bolso era bastante pequeño, solo como para llevar el móvil y poco más.

En cuanto me vio, me abrazó y me besó como si llevara meses sin verme.

Estaba ansioso y yo un poco también.

—Vamos a tu apartamento. Mis padres han venido conmigo y necesito estar a solas contigo.

Me enseñó una bolsa de comida china que llevaba en el coche y nos fuimos para casa.

Nos metimos directamente en la habitación y después de dejar la comida en la mesa que me servía de escritorio, me desnudó y me hizo el amor con desesperación. Apenas hablamos hasta que nos metimos juntos en la ducha para comer algo más frescos.

Nos sentamos en la cama, cada uno con sus palillos y su caja de comida.

Yo lo miraba de hito en hito, pero el parecía muy concentrado en sus fideos de arroz, aun y todo me arriesgué a preguntar.

—¿Qué tal te fue con Aro? —paró de masticar un segundo y luego tragó sin mirarme siquiera.

—Bien, supongo.

—¿Supones?

—Tuve que firmar varios documentos un tanto… particulares.

—¿En qué sentido?

Suspiró antes de contestar dejando los restos de comida encima de la mesilla de noche. Se estiró y volvió a cruzar las piernas como las tenía mientras había estado comiendo.

—Lo primero que firmé fue un documento de confidencialidad.

—Bueno, me imagino que es normal ¿no? para proteger a la empresa y eso.

—Sí, pero este no era un documento habitual. Digamos que abarcaba más. Tenía dos partes. Luego firmé el contrato con la empresa como arquitecto y… —cerró los ojos y suspiro— en resumen, le pertenezco hasta que acaba la obra.

—¿Qué le perteneces? No eres un objeto Edward —una extraña sonrisa melancólica se instaló en su cara.

—Lo sé, pero en cuanto firmé esa "cosa" vendí mi alma al diablo.

Aquellas palabras me oprimieron el corazón. No entendía nada. Seguí interrogándolo pero enseguida me pidió que lo dejáramos, quería olvidarse por unos días del día de hoy y de lo que suponía trabajar para Aro. Me insistió en que a causa de ese peculiar papel que había firmando primero, no podía comentar ni hablar absolutamente de nada ni de los papeles firmados, ni sobre su futuro trabajo en Construcciones ARVUL.

¿Alguien puede evitar hablar de su trabajo cuando ha tenido un mal día y necesita desahogarse?

Todo esto iba a ser más complicado de lo que pensábamos en un principio.

Decidí coger su caja de comida, empujarlo para que se apoyara en el cabecero de la cama y darle de comer como si fuera un niño pequeño.

Quería mimarle y tal y como había dicho, hacer que olvidara esa mañana.

Me miró divertido por mis intenciones, pero se dejó hacer en cuanto me quité la camiseta y unté un poco de salsa de soja en mis pechos.

—Si eres un niño bueno y te lo comes todo, dejaré que te tomes el postre, si no, estarás castigado hasta mañana.

No sabía de dónde había salido esa Bella seductora, pero el brillo que apareció en los ojos, me confirmó que lo estaba haciendo bien y que le gustaba mi juego, y tengo que decir que yo también disfruté de él.

La semana transcurrió entre fiestas, alcohol y mucho sexo.

Edward estaba desenfrenado, no parecía él mismo.

Pasó todas las noches conmigo en el apartamento medio borracho y practicando sexo salvaje. Yo acabé agotada, aunque procuraba no beber como él ya que justo me levantaba para comer algo e irme a trabajar.

Sabía que era una especie de despedida del verano ya que a la semana siguiente ya comenzado Septiembre, él se incorporaría a la plantilla de Construcciones ARVUL y yo comenzaría mis vacaciones hasta que llegaran las clases.

Había evitado hablar de su futuro trabajo todos los días. Incluso ese último domingo nos animó a organizar un picnic e ir a pasar el día cerca de unos acantilados. Lo que yo no sabía era cuales eran sus intenciones. Parecía como si la adrenalina o la ansiedad lo tuvieran totalmente dopado. El mar estaba en calma. Aparcamos el coche y anduvimos hasta acercarnos a los acantilados, Edward se asomó a ellos y fue como buscando el menos alto. Una vez que decidió cuál era el que más le gustaba, se giró, nos miró y dijo:

—Siempre he hecho lo correcto, he sido un buen hijo, he seguido los consejos de mis padres… hasta ahora. Mañana comienza una nueva vida para mí, una aventura de la cual es muy posible que me arrepienta, es la primera vez que hago algo por mi cuenta desoyendo hasta a mi propio instinto, necesito hacer esto, necesito librarme de esta sensación angustiosa que llevo dentro desde que me sentencié al firmar para trabajar con Aro. Voy a lanzarme al agua desde aquí —señaló un pequeño saliente de roca— llevo queriendo hacerlo desde que mis padres compraron el apartamento y vinimos de excursión un día explorando la zona, nunca lo he hecho porque no soy de los que se arriesgan inútilmente, soy responsable —me miró ofreciendo una sonrisa burlona— casi siempre, pero hoy necesito esto.

Comenzó a quitarse los nauticos y la camiseta, quedando tan solo con las bermudas de bañador.

—Edward —supliqué con desesperación.

—Os espero abajo.

Y sin pensárselo dos veces saltó al vacío.

El grito que pegué fue ahogado por el que dio el mismo Edward mientras caía al agua.

Alice, Jasper y yo corrimos hasta el borde justo a tiempo para verlo caer al agua.

Esos microsegundos que tardó en emerger, hicieron que mi corazón casi se me saliera del pecho. Sacudió su pelo que ya había empezado a crecer de nuevo y saludó con la mano gritando lo fantástico que había sido.

Acto seguido Jasper nos apartó, cogió carrerilla y saltó emitiendo un grito de lo más afeminado. Alice me cogió de la mano hasta que como yo, lo vio salir a flote y sin mirarme me dijo:

—Están como puñeteras cabras, yo no pienso saltar ¿y tú?

—Creo que prefiero saber como acaba el día, ya sabes que si tan solo hay una pequeña roca saliente, a esa es a la que yo iría a parar, no quiero tentar a la suerte.

Nos miramos con ojos brillantes y expresión nerviosa.

—Cojamos el coche y vayamos a por ellos.

Alice les gritó que nos esperasen en la playa que había al este de los acantilados y comenzaron a nadar hacia ella.

Los recogimos justo en el momento que llegaban a la orilla.

Yo corrí hacia él como si fuera a desaparecer como un espejismo.

El me alcanzó primero. Me cogió de la cara, me aparto el pelo y me besó con pasión.

Tenía la respiración entrecortada por el esfuerzo de nadar y tenía que coger aire para continuar con aquel beso. Apoyó la frente en la mía, acarició son sus labios el puente de mi nariz y acto seguido mirándome a los ojos dijo:

—Quiero que sepas, que eres lo mejor que me ha pasado este verano. Han ocurrido muchas cosas, pero tú has sido sin duda la mejor de ellas.

No pude remediar que los ojos me brillaran ante tal declaración.

Me quedé muda, aunque sabía que debía responder a aquello. Lo único que pasaba por mi cabeza es que amaba a ese chico, a pesar de lo extraño que había estado la última semana, no podía pensar en tener a nadie más a mi lado.

Edward se separó de mi con una mueca burlona ante mi mutismo.

—Parece que a la señorita Swan se le ha comido la lengua el gato.

Y tiró de mí para que fuésemos hasta el coche, siguiendo a unos muy abrazados Alice y Jasper, pero yo me resistí a moverme. Se giró con un gesto de confusión en la cara.

—Yo…

—¿Qué ocurre?

—Me asustaste —me abrazó, cosa que agradecí al instante— si te hubiera pasado algo…

—¡Sshhhhhs! llevo años subiendo aquí y calculando como debería saltar, he visto hacerlo a montones de chicos, y nunca ha ocurrido nada.

Agarré su cintura con fuerza y dije lo mismo que había pensado un momento antes y que no me comprometía tanto como un "te quiero" o un "te amo".

—No puedo imaginarme con alguien que no seas tú —y repitiendo lo que él me había dicho— y tú eres lo mejor que me ha pasado… en la vida.

La sonrisa de Edward parecía querer salirse de su cara.

—Siempre un paso por delante de mí señorita Swan.

Mi reacción a su pequeña burla, fue pellizcarle un pezón con lo que le sorprendí y emitió un pequeño quejido.

—¿Jugando duro?

—Castigándole más bien por mofarse de mí "Señor Cullen" —le dije con rintintín.

Me cogió por los hombros riendo y caminamos al encuentro de nuestros amigos.

La tarde fue relajada y más parecida a las del principio del verano que a los últimos días. Edward estaba más tranquilo, estaba claro que el salto había tenido su efecto beneficioso.

Al día siguiente todo dejaría de ser perfecto, yo sería la novia de un arquitecto ocupado y malhumorado la mayoría del tiempo, y nuestra burbuja veraniega quedaría en pocos días en el olvido.


	15. Paciencia

Disclamer: Los personajes pertenecen a stephenie Meyer pero la historia es mía y producto de mi imaginación.

Rating M

La historia contiene escenas de sexo explícitas, si no eres mayor de 18 años no la leas.

Summary: En una noche en la que se da la bienvenida al verano, llena de fuego, deseos y fiesta, Bella encontrará al hombre con el que siempre soñó y al que se entregará por una noche pensando en no volverlo a ver jamás.

En esta historia no tengo Beta así que espero podáis perdonar mis errores de ortografía y puntuación.

**Gracias a todas las que me leéis, a las que me añadieron a alertas y por supuesto a las que dejáis vuestros comentarios.**

**Superanbl — Jupy — Lourob — cary — Dra. BSwan — Mónika — ela fordyce — janalez — **

**Muchas gracias a Anabel por el asesoramiento técnico en este capítulo.**

**También me gustaría decir que en este capítulo hay una escena de sexo poco convencional.**

**El el sexo hay muchos tipos de juegos, y mientras sean consensuados, son divertidos y rompen la rutina, espero no ofender a nadie.**

Paciencia

Mis padres ya se habían marchado a pesar de insistirme en quedarse para ver como me iba los primeros días en "Construcciones ARVUL" pero me negué rotundamente. Ya no era un chiquillo.

Tumbado en la cama de mis padres con Bella, recordaba los últimos acontecimientos. Habíamos decidido dormir aquí ya que yo tenía que madrugar y ella no.

Desde el lunes que firmé el contrato hasta hoy mismo, había estado rodeado de una tensión que había intentado disimular al máximo y tan solo pude liberarme de ella saltando desde aquel acantilado al que llevaba varios años rondando.

Se que disgusté a Bella y que había tenido infinita paciencia conmigo durante toda la semana, para luego llevarla hasta allí y darle un susto tremendo, pero lo necesitaba.

Ni siquiera mi forma de hacerle… de follarla todos los días, me había calmado.

El lunes estuve ausente dándole vueltas a lo sucedido en el despacho de Aro. Aquel contrato de confidencialidad con ese anexo exclusivo de la empresa y todas sus exigencias, me pareció de lo más extraño, pero al terminarlo de leer, quedé convencido de que yo, no iba a romperlo en ningún momento, así que no dudé en firmarlo, a parte que era un requerimiento fundamental.

Bella supo sacarme de mi mutismo aquella noche.

Al principio me pareció ridículo que quisiera darme de comer, pero cuando se bajo los tirantes de la camiseta y con los mismos palillos con los que me daba de comer se humedeció con salsa de soja los pezones, automáticamente se me olvido Aro y quise ser un niño muy bueno y que me alimentara como una buena madre hace con su hijo.

Aquello fue muy sexi y atrevido por su parte y no perdí el tiempo en demostrárselo, pero conforme pasaba la semana, cada día me sentía más ansioso y cuando iba a buscarla a la tienda, casi la llevaba a rastras hasta su apartamento y la encerraba antes de cenar, para descargar en ella toda esa tensión que tan solo lograba aliviar un poco.

Ella por supuesto no me negaba nada y se dejaba hacer, porque siempre procuraba dejarla satisfecha.

El miércoles quizá traspasé los límites.

Antes de ir a buscarla le dejé un _sms _diciéndole si le apetecía jugar un poco conmigo esa noche, y que me dejara ser un chico malo. Aceptó como era de esperar.

La noté nerviosa pero con cierto brillo de excitación. Los juegos en el sexo eran de lo más variado, pero supongo que no era lo que ella esperaba. Con Victoria lo habíamos hecho alguna vez y la verdad que me gustaba tanto o más que a ella. Siempre que los dos supiésemos que era solo un juego todo estaba bien.

A punto de abrir la puerta de su casa le susurré la oído.

—Hoy quiero que te resistas.

—¿Cómo?

—No te asustes, es solo un juego ¿de acuerdo? tú solo ponme las cosa difíciles.

Vi como tragaba con dificultad.

—Quieres decir, que me vas a forzar, bueno consentidamente claro.

—¡Exacto! Podemos probar y si te sientes incómoda lo dejamos por supuesto.

—No, está bien.

Cierto brillo iluminó sus ojos y vi que la idea no le parecía tan mala.

Entramos en su cuarto y en cuanto cerró la puerta. La empujé con brusquedad hasta la cama y me tumbé encima de su espalda y le tapé la boca con una de mis manos.

—No digas una palabra si no quieres que te haga daño.

Por supuesto interpretaba un papel.

Ya estaba excitadísimo y la embestí para que lo notara en su trasero.

Llevaba unos pequeños shorts que dejaban asomando los cachetes de su culo y pasé mis manos por sus muslos hasta llegar a ellos.

Bella no se movía, así que no estaba siguiendo del todo el juego.

—¿Me lo vas a poner fácil chica?

Entendió que quería que interpretase también su papel y se revolvió en la cama e intentó apartar mis manos de su cuerpo.

—Ummm ya veo que no.

Atrapé sus manos con una de las mías y le di una palmada en el trasero que creo que la sorprendió bastante.

—Si no te portas bien, voy a tener que castigarte pequeña.

Y comencé a colar uno de mis dedos debajo de la estrecha pieza de unión de sus pantalones. Quería saber si a su cuerpo le gustaba lo que estábamos haciendo.

Sí, había una ligera humedad allí.

La giré y la puse boca arriba sin dejar de soltarle las manos e inmovilizándola con una de mis piernas.

Subí su camiseta dejando a la vista su sujetador casi transparente. Sus pezones estaban duros y me dispuse a morderlos y chuparlos a través de la fina tela, me encantaba hacerle aquello, ya que la humedad los mantenía más tiempo erguidos.

Comencé a desabrocharle el botón y a bajarle la cremallera del pantalón con brusquedad.

Le hice una pregunta muda con la mirada para saber si las cosas estaban bien o no. Asintió y me sonrió tí í a endurecer mi semblante y me lancé a su boca, reaccionó al instante girando la suya antes de que pudiera alcanzar sus labios y mordí su mandíbula con satisfacción y luego su cuello hasta llegar a su clavícula. Su respiración era entrecortada y sus pantalones junto a su tanga quedaban a la altura de sus rodillas que la mantenían inmovilizadas. Terminé de quitárselos con el pie y automáticamente le di la vuelta dejando su hermoso trasero a la vista.

Le quite la camiseta y le solté el sujetador bajo mi peso.

—Voy a follarte duro pequeña.

Me bajé la cremallera mientras ella se retorcía debajo de mí y me coloqué entre sus piernas. Comprobé con mi mano si estaba lo suficientemente mojada para no hacerle daño y al comprobar que así era, la penetre de un solo empujón.

Me quedé quieto al oir un quejido de su parte. Me tumbé totalmente en su espalda y le susurré al oído.

— ¿Estás bien? ¿Te he hecho daño?

No quería que las cosas se estropearan por llevar demasiado lejos aquel juego.

Negó con la cabeza.

Me separé un momento apoyando una de mis manos en su espalda para que no se moviera y empecé a moverme a buen ritmo.

Estaba muy húmeda y resbaladiza. Desde ese ángulo podía ver como desaparecía dentro de ella con mi polla brillante por sus jugos. Sabía que no iba a aguantar demasiado. Estaba muy cachondo, y el juego me había puesto más.

Llevé mi mano debajo de su cadera hasta alcanzar su clítoris. Tenía que lograr que se corriera cuanto antes. Sus gemidos eran intensos y si no fuera porque la sujetaba con fuerza, habría ido desplazándose hasta el cabecero por la fuerza de mis embestidas.

Noté como sus músculos me apretaban con fuerza y supe que estaba llegando al clímax.

Cuando comenzó a recuperar ligeramente la respiración, yo ya estaba a punto.

Salí de ella y la volví a girar.

—¡Abre la boca! —le ordené.

No sabía como se tomaría aquello, y más por su cara de confusión, pero accedió a mi petición e introduje mi polla en ella para correrme en su boca.

No se puede describir con palabras lo que sentí en esos momentos.

Era un hijo de puta con mucha suerte.

Más tarde le pregunté qué le había parecido aquello y si le había gustado. Algo en su en su manera de contestar, me hizo saber que quizás había sido demasiado intenso y decidí que lo hablaríamos más adelante.

Hoy sin embargo, después de saltar desde el acantilado y de haber liberado la tensión acumulada de toda la semana, solo pude hacerle el amor suave y lento.

La sonrisa de satisfacción no desapareció en ningún momento de su cara y nada más terminar, me abrazó suspirando y se quedó dormida. Lo más probable es que esa semana Bella lo hubiera pasado tal mal como yo y mi comportamiento había contribuido a ello seguro.

Lunes, martes, miércoles …

La semana iba pasando y todo parecía ir bastante bien.

Aro se mostró amable y me enseñó todo el edificio y los diferentes departamentos.

Descubrí que James, como ya suponía, trabaja allí como arquitecto técnico y era el encargado de pedir los materiales para algunos proyectos. Pronto averigüé que también estaba a cargo del mío.

Se había mostrado amable en todo momento e incluso pensé que podíamos llevarnos bien.

Mi padre ya me había advertido a la hora de hacer el proyecto de ejecución, que no dejara nada al azar, que repasara una y otra vez todo, desde los cimientos hasta los detalles más mínimos, como son la llave de una luz o interruptor, especificando modelo y color. Que Aro aprovecharía cualquier error para dejarme mal haciéndome responsable, de los costes añadidos.

La semana siguiente llegó el momento de visitar el solar donde se ubicaría el centro comercial para que examinara el terreno y valorara hasta el volumen de tierra que había que desplazar, ya que todo tenía que ir incluido en el presupuesto antes de cerrarlo, entregárselo a Aro y que comenzaran las obras y el pedido de los materiales.

Y así era como volvía a casa. Cansado, con dolor de cabeza y sin ganas de aguantar siquiera las bromas de Jasper.

Repasaba una y otra vez cada detalle de cada cosa.

Ni siquiera a la hora de entregar el proyecto de fin de carrera tuve esa sensación de presión en mi cabeza. No quería olvidar nada y a veces me encontraba repasando el apartamento de mis padres, desde el hall de entrada mirando la puerta de la casa, subiendo por las paredes hasta la escayola del techo, volviendo a bajar y dirigiéndome a la cocina, mirando los enchufes, la grifería, el fregadero … Parecía un obsesivo compulsivo como así llegó a llamarme Jasper en más de una ocasión, pero no la podía cagar la primera vez.

Bella tenia una paciencia infinita cuando conversábamos y yo sin querer me perdía en mis pensamientos y al final ella se daba cuenta de que no la estaba escuchando.

Por lo general le pedía mil perdones y la besaba y abrazaba.

Aunque fuera increíble, había perdido hasta el apetito sexual. No podía ni siquiera concentrarme en algo que no fueran cables, pinturas y catálogos y catálogos de materiales.

Las últimas noches cenábamos y ella se marchaba a su casa con un simple beso en mi mejilla, al que no prestaba ni atención cuando la despedía con la mano absorto en algún tipo de cálculo.

La cimentación era lo que más me preocupaba.

Es la parte más importante, porque es el grupo de elementos que soportan a la superestructura. Hay que prestar especial atención ya que la estabilidad de la construcción depende en gran medida del tipo de terreno.

En tres días, Aro tenía que tener en su mesa el proyecto de ejecución finalizado.

—¡Vaya Edward! Has hecho un fantástico trabajo. No te falta ningún detalle, creo que vas a ser un gran arquitecto.

Mi sonrisa no cabía más en mi cara. James llevaba repasando todo el día el proyecto de ejecución y parecía más que satisfecho.

En unas horas se lo presentaría a Aro y por fin mi sueño empezaría a hacerse realidad.

—¿Qué te parece si salimos a celebrarlo? —dijo James.

—Claro. Podríamos tomar unas cervezas cuando acabe la jornada.

—Está bien, le avisaré a Victoria.

Mi cara de sorpresa le debió parecer que aquello ya no me parecía tan buena idea.

—¿Ocurre algo?

—Pensé que sería una salida de tíos.

—Ah, perdona, creí que salías con aquella chica de la fiesta.

—Sí, y así es, pero Victoria y yo salimos juntos y no sé si es buena idea.

—Pero aquello fue hace tiempo ¿no? y quedasteis como amigos, estaría bien hacer partícipe a las chicas de esto ¿no te parece?

—Claro. Tienes razón. Llamaré a Bella.

Aquello no me parecía buena idea y probablemente a Bella tampoco, pero el negarme a salir con ellos podría crear algún malentendido y en realidad, entre Victoria y yo, hacía mucho que no había nada y tenía ganas de celebrar que había hecho las cosas bien y quería que Bella lo compartiera conmigo.


	16. Sembrando la duda

Disclamer: Los personajes pertenecen a stephenie Meyer pero la historia es mía y producto de mi imaginación.

Rating M

La historia contiene escenas de sexo explícitas, si no eres mayor de 18 años no la leas.

Summary: En una noche en la que se da la bienvenida al verano, llena de fuego, deseos y fiesta, Bella encontrará al hombre con el que siempre soñó y al que se entregará por una noche pensando en no volverlo a ver jamás.

En esta historia no tengo Beta así que espero podáis perdonar mis errores de ortografía y puntuación.

**Gracias a todas las que me leéis, a las que me añadieron a alertas y por supuesto a las que dejáis vuestros comentarios.**

**Rocha (Efectivamente son lobos con piel de cordero) — ela fordyce — jupy — CARY — jarales — karmele Swan — DraBSwan — supernalb — isabel (gracias por comentar y me alegra que te guste) — anamart05 (estoy feliz de que estés por aquí también)**

Sembrando la duda.

Cuelgo el teléfono e intento que la inseguridad que me caracterizaba no se haga presente.

¿Por qué teníamos que salir precisamente con ellos? ¿Por qué no celebrarlo los dos solos o mejor aún con Alice y Jasper?

Al ser un tema de trabajo, de uno en concreto del que no se podía hablar ¿qué íbamos a hacer?

Mierda, aquello no me hacía ninguna gracia y Edward lo había notado ante mi silencio en respuesta a su propuesta. Me había prometido que solo eran un par de cervezas y luego lo celebraríamos a nuestra manera.

Echaba de menos al Edward de la playa, con sus pantalones caídos y sus camisetas agujereadas, que no se parecía en nada al de las últimas semanas, trajeado y excesivamente ocupado.

Sabía que su trabajo, por el cual había estudiado durante años, era muy importante y más por las circunstancias que lo rodeaban.

Yo había sido paciente, pero el estar ociosa me había hecho pensar más de la cuenta. Me alegraba que en unos días comenzarán las clases que este año me llevaban a mis primeras prácticas en una empresa y por eso intentaba entender la actitud de Edward tan serio y centrado en su proyecto, admiraba eso en una persona, que fuera responsable, pero también que fuera capaz de combinar trabajo y vida fuera de él.

Esperaba que después de esto lo peor hubiera pasado ya.

No tenía demasiado tiempo, así que corrí al armario y revisé mi escaso vestuario.

Allí colgaba un vestido de tirantes ajustado que era de Alice y que probablemente permanecía allí por falta de sitio en el suyo. Sin pensármelo dos veces me desvestí y me lo puse por la cabeza. Era color cereza y se adaptaba bien a mi cuerpo, quizás me quedaba algo más corto que a Alice y demasiado sugerente, pero recordaba a Victoria y nada en ella parecía ser discreto y convencional y aunque no fuera mi estilo, quería estar a la altura de aquella mujer.

Sabía que Edward estaba conmigo porque le gustaba tal y como soy pero todo tenía un límite.

Volví a calzarme los zapatos negros que me prestó Alice para la fiesta en la que acompañé a Edward y me maquillé algo más de lo normal, acentuando mis ojos con una sombra ahumada y carmín de un color parecido al vestido.

La imagen que me devolvió el espejo no era la misma que la de aquella chica tímida a la que Edward presentó a su antigua novia.

Era la de una mujer segura de sí misma, sensual y seductora. Espera que pusiera engañar al resto del mundo al igual que el espejo lo hacía ahora conmigo.

Me perfumé y cogí una chaqueta de punto negra corta que se ataba con solo un botón en la parte de arriba y caía abierta formando una uve inversa y esperé a que Edward pasase a recogerme.

—¡Bella!

La cara de Edward no tenía precio. Le guiñé un ojo y le di un beso sin apenas rozar sus labios, evitándole justo en el momento que se iba a abalanzar sobre mí.

—¡Chico malo! —le puse morritos y me contoneé delante de él— esto es lo que te pierdes por quedar con gente que no conozco, para celebrar algo que solo deberías hacer conmigo— saqué mi lengua y la pasé por mi labio superior de manera sexi.

—¿Dónde está Bella y que ha hecho esta perversa mujer con ella?

Comencé a reírme y dejé que me abrazara y besara mi cuello.

—Estoy deseando celebrarlo a solas contigo, no lo dudes.

—¿Seguro Mister concentrado y ocupado?

—Lo siento, era muy importante cuadrar todo y sabes que te compensaré con creces —dijo paseando su mano por el contorno de mi cuerpo provocándome un escalofrío.

—Eso espero —le dije frotando mi trasero en su entrepierna.

—Provocadora y además malvada. Estoy deseando acabar con esos dos.

—Sé que era necesario, pero la verdad es que no me voy a sentir cómoda con ellos.

—Yo tampoco. Primera y última vez. Me pilló desprevenido, iban a ser un par de cervezas él y yo hasta que mencionó a Victoria, pero no te preocupes, nos libraremos de ellos lo antes posible. ¿Llevas algo debajo de este ajustado vestido?

No pude más que sonreír ante mi Edward pervertido.

—Tendrás que averiguarlo luego —hizo un gesto gracioso y emitió un gemido mientras se retorcía impaciente.

—Voy a llamar a James que no puedo ir, que me encuentro terriblemente mal.

—Ah no no, ahora sufre pequeño.

—De veras que me encuentro terriblemente mal, y necesito a una enfermera sexi que alivie mi dolor — dijo llevando mi mano a su sexo.

Sus ojos estaban llenos de deseo y yo empezaba a sucumbir a ellos.

—Tenemos que irnos.

—Que sepas que no te voy a quitar las manos de encima en toda la noche.

—Eso espero arquitecto Cullen.

Y cogidos de la mano salimos del apartamento.

—James, Victoria, ella es Bella, la recordaréis de la fiesta del concurso.

—Por supuesto —Me saludó James con una sonrisa.

—¿Seguro que eres la misma? —Dijo Victoria enarcando una ceja para luego mostrarme una sonrisa burlona.

Le correspondí con una mirada cínica, no estaba dispuesta a dejarme amedrentar por ella.

Tomamos unas copas y charlamos —bueno más bien charlaron— sobre la universidad y sus aventuras, evitando mencionar la relación entre Edward y Victoria. Era curioso como puedes verte excluida de esa manera cuando el motivo real de la cita era celebrar, que el proyecto de Edward por fin estaba en marcha cuando no se podía ni mencionar.

No pude evitar que un suspiro escapara de mis labios llamando la atención de todos.

—Lo siento — y disimulé una sonrisa.

—No, perdónanos a nosotros, ya sabes, empezamos a hablar de aventuras en fraternidades y nos perdemos. —Dijo James.

—Te estamos aburriendo es cierto —Afirmó Victoria— ¿Por qué no nos cuentas algo sobre ti? Aún no sabemos a que te dedicas.

Edward me agarró la mano bajo la mesa a la que estábamos sentados.

—Estoy estudiando decoración e interiorismo y este va a ser mi último año. En menos de dos meses estaré haciendo las prácticas en algún estudio.

—¿En serio? —El asombro en el tono de voz de Victoria, no evitó que vislumbrara cierta mirada significativa a James, que hizo que su rostro se iluminara.

—¿Ocurre algo?

—¡No! Todo lo contrario, es algo genial que salgas con un arquitecto siendo interiorista, es como si os complementarias perfectamente ¿no? —se carcajeó ella.

Definitivamente Victoria y yo no podríamos ser nunca amigas, había algo que no me gustaba de ella a parte de su forma de mirarme continuamente, como si supiera algo que yo no alcanzaba a ver.

Edward me agarró y me besó en la mejilla.

—Sí, ha sido una suerte encontrarnos, y como dices Victoria, nos complementamos a la perfección.

Aquellas palabras llevaban un significado detrás de ellas y agradecí a Edward que reafirmara nuestra relación delante de ellos, ofreciéndome esa confianza que tanto necesitaba.

—Claro, claro.

Victoria dijo aquello como insinuando que nada es perfecto y sus gestos con sus muecas irónicas no dejaban dudas sobre lo que pensaba.

El ambiente se puso algo enrarecido y yo estaba deseando que nos fuéramos cuanto antes.

—Voy al servicio —anuncié a los tres— enseguida vuelvo.

—No tardes —me susurró Edward al oído— en cuanto vuelvas nos marchamos.

Le dediqué mi sonrisa más radiante y me di la vuelta en busca de los aseos de aquel local.

Cuando salí del baño, Victoria estaba delante del espejo retocando su lápiz labial.

—¿Así que todo bien entre Edward y tú?

Apunto estuve de decirle que no era asunto suyo, pero preferí no tener una discusión con ella.

—Muy bien, sí.

—La verdad es que es un gran chico, muy responsable y también hay que decirlo, un gran amante —Me guiñó un ojo al mencionarlo.

Yo no cabía en mí del asombro, y sin contestarle comencé a dirigirme a la puerta de salida.

—Deberías retocarte un poco los labios, el carmín casi te ha desaparecido. El problema de Edward —continúo, estaba claro que no se iba a dar por vencida y quería que escuchara lo que tenía que decirme— es que cuando los estudios o el trabajo le superan, olvida quién está a su alrededor.

Aquello me hirió, ya que había dado en el clavo. Las últimas semanas, parecía más un satélite que orbitaba a su alrededor como bien decía Victoria, que una novia. Me había sentido ignorada y desatendida, acabando por disculparle al estar él ocupado y yo ociosa. Me ponía en su situación como cuando yo trabajaba en la tienda y él simplemente tenía que dejar pasar las horas hasta que yo salía.

—Te suena ¿verdad?

Fruncí el ceño. No era asunto suyo.

—No sé que os ocurrió a vosotros, pero nosotros estamos bien.

—¿En serio? pues me alegro y perdóname si te he incomodado. Yo quería a Edward, no, estaba enamorada de él, pero nunca fui lo primero. Los estudios, incluso los amigos siempre estaban antes que yo. No quiero que me compadezcas y quiero que sepas que de aquellos sentimientos ya no queda nada, él mismo se encargó de hacerlos desaparecer. Al principio era increíble estar junto a él. Me hacía el amor casi a diario e incluso inventaba juegos para hacer nuestra relación más excitante, como me imagino que ya habrás comprobado —en ese momento tragué el nudo que se me estaba formando en la garganta, al oír como contaba los detalles de su relación tan parecidos a la nuestra— pero luego un curso en la universidad se le atragantó y yo quedé en segundo plano. Qué digo, en tercero o cuarto incluso. Ni siquiera tenía tiempo para pasar la noche o un rato conmigo, hasta llegué a pensar que había otra, cosa que no era cierto. De vez en cuando se aliviaba con mi cuerpo, porque eso era lo que hacía, me echaba un polvo rápido y seguía a lo suyo, como si fuera una obligación, así que decidí dejarle, darle un ultimatun para hacerle reaccionar, pero cuál fue mi sorpresa, cuando aceptó que le dejara sin ni siquiera protestar. No quiero desanimarte con mi historia Bella, solo que me caes bien y quiero que estés prevenida.

Mi voz sono en un susurro.

—Te lo agradezco Victoria, pero este no es el mismo caso.

—Ojalá tengas razón y yo me equivoque entonces.

Salí del baño como alma que lleva el diablo. Queriendo besar a Edward y que me hiciera el amor inmediatamente para disipar las dudas que aquella… zorra había implantando en mi cabeza.

Sus gesto y expresiones para nada me habían parecido la de una novia afrentada y despechada, su voz denotaba rencor y amargura, y eso era lo único que me permitió respirar y mantener la compostura cuando llegué hasta Edward.

Victoria no me siguió e intenté aparentar que mi angustita no fuera evidente.

Edward me esperaba con una sonrisa y me guiñó un ojo.

—Jasper ha llamado —nuestro salvavidas— nos vamos —se dirigió a James— mañana nos vemos, despídenos de Victoria.

Y pasando su brazo por mi cintura salimos del local.

En cuanto nos acercamos al coche, le empujé contra la puerta y lo besé. Lo besé con furia, con rabia contenida y con pasión.

—¡Vaya! yo también te he echado de menos esos diez minutos que has estado en el baño —me dijo burlón.

—Yo te he echado de menos estas últimas semanas —le susurré apoyando mi cabeza en su hombro mientras me acariciaba el pelo.

—Lo sé, pero ahora estoy de vuelta y nos vamos al "Extreme" con Alice y Jasper.

—¿Entonces es verdad que había llamado? Pensé que era una excusa.

—Claro que ha llamado ¿por quién me tomas?

—Por alguien que ansiaba escaquearse de una compañía no deseada.

—Me has pillado. Le mandé un _sms_ a Jasper para saber dónde estaban y me llamó por teléfono. Están estrenando el nuevo local de copas y le dije que nos pasaríamos a tomar una, que luego teníamos cosas pendientes tú y yo.

—¿Cosas pendientes?

—Sí, señorita, así que vayamos cuanto antes a conocer ese nuevo local de lujuria y perversión.

Nos montamos en el coche y cuando paramos en el primer semáforo y mi mente estaba perdida en la conversación que había tenido en el baño, una mano comenzó a deslizarse entre mis muslos. La paré de inmediato.

—¿Qué cree que está haciendo usted señor arquitecto?

—Intentar averiguar algo que me lleva toda la noche obsesionado y duro como una piedra.

—Pues tendrá que esperar para descubrirlo, caballero obseso más bien.

—¡Ummmm! igual no quiero esperar tanto.

Alcé mis cejas. Eso había sonado a amenaza, y ese tipo de amenazas en Edward podrían ser interesantes, pero sabía que su tono era de broma, pero más me valía estar alerta.

Cuando llegamos al "Extreme", nada más entrar nos golpeó el olor a hielo seco que resaltaba con su humo, los efectos de las luces y láseres colocados estratégicamente. La música estaba demasiado alta para mi gusto, y nos dirigimos a una de las barras que estaban ubicadas en la parte de arriba donde la gente podía asomarse para ver la pista de baile y tomarse una copa tranquilos.

No fue difícil localizar a Jasper y Alice.

Solo dirigir una mirada a la zona donde todo el mundo observaba y allí estaban aquellos dos dándose el lote, con una Alice con minifalda y top, lo que ocurría es que la minifalda hacía las veces de cinturón por como se encontraba en ese momento, ya que estaba ofreciendo una buena vista de su tanga fucsia y su bien formado trasero. ¿Es que esta chica no tenía ningún pudor? ¿Y Jasper? ¿No le molestaba que todo el mundo mirara los glúteos de su novia? Me acerqué y le di un cachete en uno de ellos.

—¿No te da vergüenza Alice? Le estás enseñando el culo a todo el local.

Alice se levantó sonriendo y me abrazó.

—¡Ya estáis aquí! este lugar es magnífico —dijo obviando mi pregunta— vamos a por una copa.

Bailamos y nos reímos soltando toda esa angustia que minutos antes me había dejado Victoria, hasta que de nuevo una necesidad imperiosa de ir la servicio, me obligo a abandonar la pista de baile.

Edward se había quedado arriba con Jasper hablando y hacía un buen rato que no lo veía. Empezaba a notarme cansada y con ganas de ir a casa.

Me hice hueco entre la gente hasta que me coloqué al final de la fila que había para el baño.

Cuando estaba a la altura de la puerta del servicio de caballeros, esta se abrió y antes de que pudiera reaccionar y ver quién salía, fui arrastrada dentro del habitáculo ante la sorpresa de varios individuos y las risas de las chicas que me habían hecho compañía durante la espera para entrar al baño. Cuando me disponía a gritar, una mano me cerró la boca mientras que la otra mano me rodeaba la cintura apresándome los brazos al tronco, me arrastró hasta una de las cabinas y cerró la puerta ante mi total desconcierto y pánico.

—Ahora si voy a poder averiguar que hay debajo de este sexi vestido.

Edward aflojó su agarre y me besó la nuca tranquilizándome. Solté el aire que habían retenido en mis pulmones sin ser consciente de ello, a través de los dedos de su mano, que comenzaban a alejarse de mi boca.

—Estás loco —susurré— ahí fuera hay varios hombres.

—Sshhhhs, pues entonces mantente calladita. —dijo con una ligera risa.

Me soltó los brazos y noté como su mano se deslizaba hasta el final del vestido y comenzaba a subírmelo dejando mi trasero desnudo al aire.

—Lo sabía.

Aquello era realmente excitante.

—Edward —sshhhhhssss— yo… necesitaba ir al baño.

—¿No puedes aguantar?

Mi excitación aumentó cuando su mano se coló entre mis pliegues junto con las ganas de orinar.

—Quizá sí.

—Bien. Porque mi espera bien merece un poco de la tuya.

Y dicho aquello comenzó a juguetear con mi clítoris mientras bajaba los tirantes de mi vestido dejando mis pechos al aire.

Comenzó a acariciar y retorcer entre sus dedos mis pezones untados en mis propios jugos.

—Y ahora señorita Swan, voy a follarte mientras detrás de estas puertas hay un montón de pervertidos escuchando.

Automáticamente me puse del color de los rubíes dispuesta a protestar, pero Edward hizo que me girara y tapó mi boca con las suya, mientras me agarraba del trasero abriéndome las piernas y se colocaba entre ellas.

La puerta temblaba cada vez que se hundía con fuerza en mí.

Mis esfuerzos por contener los jadeos comenzaron a ser inútiles y hubo un momento en que ya no me importa quien pudiera estar escuchándonos. Solo tenía una necesidad imperiosa de correrme y después utilizar urgentemente el baño, aquella presión me estaba volviendo loca, pero de placer.

Sus labios atraparon uno de mis pezones y tiró con fuerza y aquello fue el detonante para que mi orgasmo explotara.

Edward apretó su agarre en mis glúteos y estalló mientras una serie de gemidos salían de sus labios junto a mi oído.

—Ha sido increíble.

—Sí —dije aún jadeante— si que lo ha sido Don pervertido.

Edward estalló en carcajadas aún dentro de mí.

—Pero si ahora mismo no te retiras, sales de aquí y me dejas que haga ciertas necesidades fisiológicas que no tienen nada que ver contigo, puede que la noche se complique.

—Esta bien.

Me bajó al suelo y me colocó los tirantes del vestido mientras yo me bajaba la falda del vestido hasta que saliera de la cabina. Le hice prometer que no se movería de la puerta y así pude aliviar aquella presión en mi vejiga y salir lo más dignamente posible de la mano de mi chico.

Nos despedimos de Jasper y Alice que también se retiraban para casa y nos fuimos al apartamento de Edward donde volvimos a hacer el amor antes de quedarnos dormidos con nuestros cuerpos entrelazados. Estaba convencida de que la historia entre Victoria y Edward no tenía nada que ver a la mía con él, y con ese pensamiento me quedé dormida entre sus brazos.


End file.
